


So this is love..

by Rebekah_Zellers



Category: NCIS
Genre: Family, Father Figures, Romance, Workplace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 48,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: Tony has fallen in love... what will the team think of the woman he's given his heart to?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am using parts of my previously posted fic, Skyscraper to write this. However, I am dramatically changing it... the insanity that happened in that one, won't happen here. I do promise love and fun though!

Gibbs had been keeping a close eye on his senior agent, concern bubbling in his belly as he took in the changes he had been witnessing over the last month. He was focused and driven, more so that he had been in all the years on the force, but he was also becoming less jaded by the process. While Tony at times, acted like a clown, nerves never cracked his well-placed mask. 

His mask, Gibbs sighed as more clues where starting to snap into place. He hadn’t been acting like a clown lately, in fact, he seemed very content to sit back and watch McGee and Bishop fumble through the aftermath of the hard cases. He was becoming more cautious at crime scenes, instead of going in guns glazing, he was making sure each area was cleared by two agents before declaring it safe.

Thinking back, Gibbs remembered the Sullivan case, where Tony had taken a witness into, he kitchen and made her breakfast while questioning her. He remembered getting angry with him at the time but saying nothing because his instincts told him to let it play out. Turned out, that during the process they got a lead that identified the serial killer case they had been working on for months.

Tonight, Gibbs sat at his desk watching and waiting; his agent had taken a daughter to the bedside of her dying father, the mother lost in a mass murder at a Naval academy. He knew Tony would come back, do his report and head out. Something else that had changed, Tony’s reports were greatly detailed, he wanted to make sure there were no loop holes in finding justice. He also demanded the same, near perfect report, from his team mates.

In the past, Tony would have fixed them but now he made each team member add more detail to their already lengthily reports. Gibbs wasn’t saying the changes were bad, in fact, he was impressed. The only thing missing to this puzzle was the why. What had happened that made Tony change the way he performed his duties? What made a top agent, even better? Tonight, Gibbs had planned to find out.

“Boss,” Tony was surprised to find Gibbs still waiting. “My report is almost done; I will get it to you in a few minutes. I have been chronicling the events to review them as we went. It won’t take but a few minutes to wrap up what happened when we made the arrest.”

“Take your time,” Gibbs nodded. “Going to get coffee, you want anything?”

“Tea,” Tony called after his boss not even realizing that he had done it until the man stopped in front of his desk. “Please?”

“Would you like something to eat? I don’t recall seeing you eat much of anything these last few days.” Gibbs was trying to be more sensitive to his team; they were family. The words of Gunnery Sergeant Davis echoing in his head... ‘Your team is like family’.

“I have plans for dinner,” Tony’s voice shook a bit as he realized his admission. Looking up at his boss, Tony raised his chin and then smiled. “Would you like to join me?” There were changes in Tony’s life and it was time to share them with Gibbs. Maybe, he would have a change of heart about the direction of Tony’s life if he actually knew it.

“Okay,” Gibbs nodded. “I need a tie?” Gibbs waited and watched, Tony looked happy about dinner and he had a feeling the fact that he was joining him was only a small part of it.

“No,” Tony smiled. “You are fine just like you are.” Tony shrugged. “You can follow me after I finish my report. I think you will like the meal.”

Gibbs walked towards the elevator, but his ears picked up the conversation that took place as he stepped away. “Hey, you, I’m almost done here. Give me forty-five minutes to tie things up and we’ll be on our way. I finally invited Gibbs. Yeah, I think it’s time.”

Tony was printing his report as Gibbs returned. The older man had made his way across the street, stopped in the liquor store wanting a bottle of wine. However, he was not exactly sure what the setting was for the evening meal, so he didn’t make a purchase, instead he took a walk to clear his head. Whatever, this night was to bring, he needed to be there for Tony.

“Report is ready,” Tony handed it to Gibbs. “I emailed a copy to Vance, he acknowledged receipt. I have to check over Bishop’s and McGee’s then I will be ready to go.”

“I checked them over for you,” Gibbs pointed to his desk. “Taking a page from your book, they are getting them back tomorrow to fix. We ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Tony nodded as he took a deep breath. Finding himself a bit nervous, Tony wiped his sweaty hands on his pants. “Let’s go.”

The house was cute; a one-story ranch style home that was nicely landscaped. The lights were on at the front of the house, the door adorned with a wreath that was picked by a woman with great taste. Tony entered the alarm code on the keypad as he unlocked the door. 

“Nice home,” Gibbs looked around a bit surprised to see a few touches of Tony evident. “Where are we, DiNozzo?”

“Hey,” the moment was interrupted by a woman with a beautiful smile, big, bright brown eyes that sparkled when she looked at Tony and brown wavy hair that she pulled up in a ponytail. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Aubrey Donahue,” Tony took the woman’s hand. “I would like you to meet my boss and my friend, Leroy Jethro Gibbs.”

“Gibbs,” Aubrey pulled the man into a gentle hug. “It is very nice to meet you, finally. Come in, get comfortable. Dinner is in five minutes; I just need to do one thing.”

“How long?” Gibbs questioned softly. 

“Six months,” Tony’s eyes contained so much love as he glanced towards the kitchen. “You are the first of the NCIS family to meet her. She’s met my father, we had his birthday dinner here.”

“Okay, you two,” Aubrey came in carrying a platter with chicken on it. “Sit down, I will get the rest of dinner.” 

“How did the two of you meet?” Gibbs wasn’t sure what he could or should ask so he decided to try to stick to the basics, for now.

“We met at a MusiCorp concert,” Aubrey smiled. “I sing with the band sometimes; Tony’s been playing with them. That night, we were both helping with the concert and became fast friends. A week later, we were dating.”

“I didn’t realize that you were involved with MusiCorp, Tony.” Gibbs turned to his second whip. “From what I witnessed, it’s a fantastic project.”

“We have both enjoyed it,” Tony smiled. “Abby got me started on it but even when she got too busy, I kept at it.”

“Aubrey?” Gibbs studied the woman before him for a moment. “How did you become involved?”

“My neighbor,” Aubrey pointed to the side of the house. “She’s a therapist at Walter Reed. She knows I love to sing; she suggested it as a way to help me get through some demons I was battling. It took a while, but it helped. I don’t get to sing with them as much as I want but when I do, it’s cathartic.”

“She sings like an angel,” Tony smiled. “You will have to come listen to her sometime, Boss. I think you’d enjoy the concert.”

“I’ll do that,” Gibbs nodded. There was something about this woman that was familiar; something settling and peaceful. When coupled with Tony, you could feel the love.

“Gibbs?” Aubrey called his name a third time. “Are you okay?” Moving around to the side of the table at which Gibbs sat, Aubrey gently measured his pulse. “It’s a little fast, I think he just spaced out on us for a moment. Gibbs?”

“What?” Gibbs startled slightly when he realized that Aubrey and Tony were kneeling on either side of him. “Sorry, I was thinking about something.”

“Must have been something special,” Aubrey handed Gibbs a glass of water, steadying it as he drank. “You were totally oblivious to anything we said or did.”

“It was a long case,” Tony defended as he reached over and loosened the button on Gibbs’ shirt. “I think we are both exhausted.”

Aubrey disappeared for a few minutes, leaving the men to talk. “You okay? You scared me for a minute.” Tony watched Gibbs for a moment, his friend seemed to be a bit unsteady.

“Fine,” Gibbs sighed. “I am fine. I was thinking. There is a familiar feeling around Aubrey, I can’t place it. I was trying to figure it out. I’m going to get going so you can enjoy the rest of the evening with Aubrey,” Gibbs stood only to find himself a bit unsteady. “Thank you for tonight, I am honored you trusted me.”

“Come on, you aren’t going anywhere except the shower.” Aubrey ushered the men down the hallway towards the bedroom. “Shower, change, back to the living room. You too, Tony. Go in the master bathroom, I set shower stuff out for you. Gibbs, there are clothes there for you to change into.”

“Baltimore P.D., Sweats?” Gibbs snorted. “Tony’s?”

“Actually, they are spares that I keep on hand. I put myself through medical school by being a cop. I understand the job, Gibbs. I have seen both sides of the spectrum.” Aubrey smiled. “Get cleaned up; movie and ice cream time when you are done. I know the case you worked, Tony shared part of it with me. You don’t need to be alone after that, not tonight.”

Aubrey set up the movie, made some snacks. Even though they had just eaten, she wanted to have some things ready. Neither man would try to forget the latest case in the bottom of a bottle, she would stay up with them both all night if she needed to.

“I really should get going,” Gibbs pointed towards the door. “The shower helped; I am fine.”

“You’ll be better in the morning,” Aubrey smiled as she directed Gibbs to the recliner. “Sit, here is a beer. You watch the news while we wait on Tony; he takes the longest showers sometimes.”

“It’s the job,” Gibbs mumbled.

“I remember,” Aubrey sighed. “Somedays, no matter how much you shower you can’t get the stench off you. As a doctor, there are days, I feel I can’t get the blood off me.”

“I bet,” Gibbs settled into the recliner with his beer. “Dinner was good, thank you.”

“He wanted to bring you before now,” Aubrey sighed. “I stopped him the first time; I wasn’t ready to meet the family. He’s told me stories about how they have treated him over the years. I know some, he deserved but some he didn’t. I was feeling a little insecure; I wasn’t ready then when I was, Tony waited a bit longer just to be sure.”

“What do you have to feel insecure about?” Gibbs put down his beer and turned to Aubrey. Tony joined her, hands gently undoing the top two buttons on her shirt to reveal a scar.

“I had a heart transplant,” Aubrey wiped her eyes. “I contracted a virus my last year on the force, it was bad. I almost died. It attacked my heart muscle and severely damaged it. If I didn’t have the transplant, I would have died.”

“She was afraid with the way the team is,” Tony sighed. “Actually, we both were. They would decide that either I was too shallow to date a woman that had a heart transplant, or they would say she wasn’t good enough for me.”

“You feared that would be my reaction?” Gibbs was hurt.

“No,” Tony shook his head. “That never crossed my mind when it came to you, Gibbs. I waited to tell you about Aubrey until we had the chance to know each other better. So many times, I started to tell you about her, but someone always interrupted our conversation. Tonight, you waited for me and we were alone; it just seemed right.”

“I’m going to go shower and change,” Aubrey excused herself. “You two watch the news, talk or whatever it is you to do decompress. I will be back. Gibbs, I am glad you are here.”

“I am too,” Gibbs nodded.

“Jack would have liked her,” Tony snorted. “I can picture them in the kitchen cooking, swapping recipes, making cookies at the holidays. God, I miss him, Gibbs.”

“I do too,” Gibbs took a pull off his beer. “Why haven’t you introduced her to Palmer yet?”

Tony laughed. “I actually was going to,” Tony sighed. “He is a great guy; his humor is a little off color at times. I don’t know what to expect plus I wanted you to be the first to meet her. I know that if anything were ever to happen to me, I could count on you to look after her like you do Leyla and Amira.”

“Isn’t the fact that she is a doctor,” Gibbs paused. How could he proceed with what he wanted to ask?

“She’s not Jeanne,” Tony turned to Gibbs. “I didn’t think I would ever love anyone like I loved Jeanne, I was wrong. Aubrey is helping me heal my heart. I love her, Gibbs.”

“Then she must be something very special, Tony.” Gibbs whispered as he watched his younger agent’s face. “First time I am meeting her, and we are having a sleep over; she’s definitely something else.”

“Why did you stay tonight, Gibbs?” Tony sat up to look at his boss. “You haven’t done that in a long time; at least since your surgery.”

“I was worried about you,” Gibbs looked away. “You’re changing, DiNozzo. I’m not saying it’s a bad change, but I stayed to make sure you were okay. And to tell you, good job.”

Aubrey stood in the hallway listening to the two men converse; it was probably the first honest conversation they had in a very long time. Nodding in satisfaction, the lady doctor started towards the living room. If she was going to accomplish anything in her life, she would help mend fences for the man she loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Aubrey’s personality was like a breath of sunshine in Tony’s life; he loved her with everything in him. With Jeanne, Tony felt driven by passion and the need to have someone to hold. Aubrey was his soul mate. She defined him; gave him reason to enjoy every aspect of life. The part that Tony loved most about this woman was how she just knew without him saying a word what he needed or what was wrong. There was such a depth to their relationship, that was based on soul felt love.

Gibbs had been a bit more open with Tony since meeting Aubrey. He actually adored the woman; he still struggled with the feelings she stirred up. His heart seemed to beat differently around her, something happened anytime he was around her.

Today was the day that Aubrey asked Tony to invite Ducky over. She had wanted to keep it a slow process, getting to know the team slowly. Figuring if she made friends before meeting the critics, she had a better chance.

“You’re coming for dinner tonight?” Tony looked at Gibbs. “Aren’t you, she’s so nervous.”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Gibbs smiled. “I’m actually heading over to there now; we’re going to make bread and some brownie dessert that she swears will knock my socks off. She said you were coming with me, she needs all hands on deck. When I talked to her at lunch time, she was starting get more excited and less nervous.”

“You were the reason it took me forever to get her to answer,” Tony laughed. “Thank you for being so supportive, Gibbs. It means so much to me. I know it does to he too. You have no idea…”  
“What?” Gibbs searched Tony’s face, not finding anything but love for the woman they were discussing.

“It’s her story to tell,” Tony sighed. “I know when she’s ready, you will handle it with love and support. I don’t want to betray that trust with her. She’s not trouble like Jeanne, Gibbs. It’s about her family.”

By the time Ducky arrived, the kitchen and her three occupants were covered in flour. Opening the door, Aubrey giggled at the shocked look on Ducky’s face. “Dr. Mallard, please come in. We were having a bit of a discussion about how to bake; it got a little out of hand. Tony and Jethro went to dust themselves off.”

“You threw flour on Gibbs?” Ducky was shocked.

“Not just flour, Duck.” Gibbs snorted as he walked back into the house. “She nailed me with sugar and cocoa powder too. She’s a bit wild, Duck. You got to watch her.”

“Me?” Aubrey gasped. “Dr. Mallard, he started it!”

“Please, my dear, call me Ducky. I do believe, by the smile on the faces of these two, we are going to be fast friends. Allow me to help you clean up your kitchen. I have learned a trick or two in my time about getting it done right the first time.”

 

“He wants her to himself,” Gibbs whispered.

“You have made a big difference in the life of our dear Anthony.” Ducky smiled as he held the dustpan for Aubrey. “I haven’t seen him look so happy and alive in the fifteen years that I have known him.”

“He is my life,” Aubrey smiled. “You came in here to help me clean up for a reason. May I ask what it is?”

“I don’t know,” Ducky blushed. “I just wanted to get to know you. What do you do for a living?”

“I am a doctor,” Aubrey smiled when Ducky’s face lit up. “I am on staff at the family health clinic across the bridge. I have a wide variety of patients; I love it.”

“You met our Anthony?” Ducky watched Aubrey’s face light up and he felt his heart leap in his chest with joy for his younger friend.

“I guess you can say that he set my life to music,” Aubrey giggled. “Let’s eat before it gets ruined; you can ask me more questions at dinner.”

“Aubrey,” Ducky watched his new friend’s face as he called her name; she wasn’t guarded or cautious, she genuinely loved the company she was with. “How long ago was your heart surgery?”

Tony’s face paled, he knew the story that surrounded that day and how painful it was. He was at a loss as to what to do; he knew Aubrey would talk about it but would it cause her pain. Gibbs picked up on Tony’s change, his face softening in support of this couple. This was the story that Aubrey needed to be the one to tell. 

“Six years, five months and sixteen days ago,” Aubrey answered. “I count every day that I live since I got my heart as one more blessing. I am doing well; all my doctor’s visits have been good.”

“Your family must be so relieved,” Ducky commented as he took a bite of the cheesecake Aubrey made.

“I have no family,” Aubrey swallowed hard. “My biological father dropped us off in the middle of nowhere, literally, when I was six years old and walked away. My mother died. Until Tony, I was alone. Well, not totally alone, I have a few close neighbors that I am friends with.”

“I’m sorry, my dear.” Ducky put his fork down to give Aubrey some attention. “I didn’t mean to cause you any pain.”

“It’s okay,” Aubrey smiled. “You didn’t know. My mother’s heart beats in my chest; I guess you could say she gave me life twice. If you will excuse me,” Aubrey stood and walked outside.  
“I’ll go,” Jethro stood up.

“Boss?” Tony was confused.  
Pulling open his shirt enough to show Tony his scar, Gibbs watched as understanding settled in. “We’ll be back in a bit. Why don’t you clean up, so we can enjoy whatever it was she was so excited about earlier when we come back in.”

“Anthony,” Ducky sighed. “I am so sorry.”

“It’s okay, Ducky. She’s never told that story to anyone but me. Gibbs didn’t even know. He probably wondered but never asked; he’s pretty taken with her which makes me feel good. You are the second person on the team to meet her. I want her to have good, strong people by her side before we go any further.”

“May I ask, who is next on the list to meet her?” Ducky questioned softly.

“Believe it or not, Fornell.” Tony smiled. “Emily needs a strong woman in her life and Gibbs asked if I thought Aubrey would be up to it. I think she will embrace it. They have both lost their mother, Gibbs didn’t know that part, just that Aubrey has a large capacity to love.”

“As do I,” Ducky nodded. “Now, let’s get this cleaned up and you tell me what young Aubrey has planned for the rest of our evening.”

Gibbs walked out onto the back porch. “You okay?” Seeing Aubrey nod, she sat down beside her on the swing. “How’d your mother die?”

“She fell over dead when they told her they were taking me off the transplant list the next day. They tried to revive her, but couldn’t, she was an organ donor. Perfect match for me and many other people benefited from her generosity.” Aubrey wiped at her tears. “Gosh, I need to be stronger than this. It’s been six years, it shouldn’t dissolve me in a puddle of tears to talk about her.” 

“You are very strong,” Gibbs sighed. “I still miss my wife and daughter, decades later, it’s still consuming most of the time. They were the great loves of my life. When I was on that ship, all alone, things seemed to shift for me. I thought maybe it was the pain, but now I think it’s the fact that my heart was literally in someone else’s hands. It depended on someone else to beat and every day since..”

“You are waiting for your heart to stop beating,” Aubrey whispered. “You listen to the beats because for some reason, that nobody can explain to you, if you are really quiet you can hear them. Sometimes, it feels like a long pause between beats and you get scared that it’s not coming.”

“Yeah,” Gibbs nodded. “I’ve been having ongoing issues with scar tissues. One wrong move and it feels like I’m having a heart attack. Sometimes, my world shifts out of focus like it’s a fuzzy television.”

“Ghosting,” Aubrey wiped at her tears. “Your body is responding to the pain the only way it knows how. You don’t have to suffer through that pain, you don’t have to be alone waiting to see if this is it. Let me help you through this, until it resolves.”

“And I will help you through.” Gibbs pulled Aubrey, so she was against his chest.

“It’s a beautiful sound,” the young woman tapped her hand on his stomach to match the beat of his heart. “To know how fragile life is, to have experienced it and to be able to be here for me to listen to your life.”

“I just figured out why you are so familiar,” Gibbs leaned his head back trying to fight the sadness. “You remind me of my wife and daughter. It’s like you are a combination of both. You have Kelly’s sense of wonder, Shannon’s sense of loyalty and her love of life.”

“If I am making you sad,” Aubrey pulled away. “You can decline my invitations; stay away if it hurts too much.”

“No,” Gibbs shook his head. “I think it’s actually what I need. Now, let’s go inside and see what you found to make Ducky all nostalgic tonight.”

“Promise me,” Aubrey stood and pulled Gibbs to be face to face with her. “I need to know that you will come to me if you are in pain like that again or if you aren’t feeling well. Tony says you have been alone for so long, let us be there for you, Jethro.”

“I promise,” Gibbs whispered as he leaned to kiss Aubrey on the cheek, life was changing by the minute and for the first time in twenty-eight years, it didn’t frighten him.

“Aubrey,” Ducky whispered her name as soon as she walked in. There was a flash of love in the elder man’s eyes that made her wrap him in the biggest hug. “You never have to let go, my dear.”  
“You ready to see what I found in my grandmother’s things this past weekend?” The woman’s eyes danced as she started the projector that she had set up in the living room. “My grandmother’s family was from Scotland. When Tony told me where you were from, I knew you would love this.”

Ducky told stories to go with every place that Aubrey’s grandmother had visited on her trips. He was animated, excited and if you looked at him, genuinely happy. Tony snuggled Aubrey to his side until she wiggled away to make sure the men in her home were well cared for.

“My darling,” Ducky kissed Aubrey’s cheek. “I had a wonderful time; we will have to do this again.”

“I promise,” Aubrey winked. “Maybe we could take a motorcycle ride? By your side, I could be hauling ass!”

“Oh, my word,” Ducky laughed. “Young Anthony sure does tell you everything.”

“With a great deal of love and enthusiasm.” Aubrey escorted Ducky to the door.

Ducky hugged his new friend before shaking Tony’s hand. “Take good care of her, Anthony and allow her to do the same for you. I dare say, she is a keeper. Jethro, it would behoove you to listen to her and let them in. They are our family, my friend.”

“I agree,” Tony leaned down to hug his friend. “Let’s make dinner here a regular thing, Ducky. You’re family, our family.”

“I love that,” Ducky smiled as he turned to leave. His heart felt so full of love for his two younger friends. “I really love that.”

“Okay,” Aubrey grabbed her coat. “Gentlemen, you are both with me.”

There was a boat waiting for them at the dock. “Hi George,” Aubrey hugged the older man. “Just an hour, if that is okay.”

“Are you sure, Doc? I owe you more than an hour for your work.” George whispered. It was clear to Gibbs that Aubrey was bartering with her patient while taking care of those that she cared about.

“Start with an hour,” Aubrey winked. “I will talk to you later about what I need your help with.”

George sailed them down the river, the moon was bright enough to light their way. Gibbs sat with his eyes closed just breathing in the smells of the open waters while Aubrey and Tony just enjoyed the sounds.

“He’s shivering,” Tony pointed out; he had wrapped himself and Aubrey in a blanket to stay warm. “Shall we?”

Eyes danced with pure delight as the duo made their way over to Gibbs. Wrapping herself around his side, Aubrey cuddled close while Tony put the blanket around all three of them. “This is nice.” Gibbs mumbled with a slight smile on his face.

“I was thinking we could have a cookout for Emily and Agent Fornell,” Aubrey said quietly. “Give Emily something a little more relaxed. I can make sure we have veggie burgers and lots of fruits and vegetables.”

“Sounds good to me,” Tony agreed.

“Tobias is very grateful that you are willing to do this,” Gibbs looked down at Aubrey cuddled at his side, flashes of Kelly popping into his brain.

 

“What’s wrong?” Sitting up, Aubrey turned Gibbs face to look at her. “You are shaking a bit, what’s wrong?”

 

“You reminded me of my daughter,” Gibbs cleared his throat. “That was her favorite place when we were on the boat.”

Snuggling closer, Aubrey reached for Tony’s hand. “She was one very lucky girl to have you for a dad, Jethro. I don’t remember much about my father, but what I do remember, I never want to see him again. To grow up, even for a short time, with a father that thinks you hung the moon... well, that's just a blessing.”

The clinic closed early on Fridays leaving Aubrey time to do her paperwork. Always using the time wisely, Aubrey kicked her shoes off, pulled her hair up and started to plow through her charts. Alone in the office, the doctor was footloose and carefree.

The knock at her private door startled her. Cautiously opening it, she was shocked to find a very pale Gibbs. “Jethro?” Opening the door wider, Aubrey helped her friend inside and grabbed her desk chair. “Sit down, honey.” Closing the door, Aubrey quickly hurried to her new patient’s side. “Can you talk to tell me what is going on?”

Gibbs tried to focus. “Chest is throbbing a bit. Ears are ringing and it doesn’t feel like there is enough oxygen. Sat in your parking lot for a few minutes, it got worse.”

“Okay,” Aubrey quickly measured Gibbs’ pulse. “Let’s see what we can figure out before I call an ambulance and haul you to the hospital.”

“Need some help?” Tony walked in the back door. “He was too pale when he left; it took me a couple minutes to get out of NCIS. Went to his house, when he wasn’t there, I came here.” 

“Easy,” the couple helped Gibbs up and to the closest bed. “Tony, I want you to wheel that machine over here while I put some oxygen on him. Just concentrate on breathing for me. You are safe with us, Jethro.”

 

Tony stepped out of the way to allow Aubrey to work. She was quick, smooth and efficient. “Your heart rate is a little elevated, but not enough to indicate any trouble. I am going to start an IV.” Aubrey worked to get the IV-line in. “We’ll give you some fluids, meds and see what we get. I want to draw blood, but I need to find a lab tech is gone for the day, went to visit his sister.”

“Draw it,” Tony snapped. “I will run it over to the hospital. We can do that, right?”

“We can,” Aubrey drew blood and sent Tony with detailed instructions on where to go. “Meds helping?”

“Yeah,” Gibbs whispered. “Why did that happen?”

“What were you doing before it hit?” Aubrey sat down to hold her friend’s hand. “Something physical?”

“We were in the gym,” Gibbs cleared his throat. 

“That answered the question,” Aubrey smiled. “Let the meds do their thing. I will see if I can get your scans from the last time, so I can compare them. It is possible the scar tissue is not resolving itself. I think that is what is happening. After I get your blood work back, we’ll go from there. You are going to rest this weekend. No working out, working on boats or any other strenuous thing you can think of. I want you to rest, drink a lot of non-caffeinated fluids, take the medication that I am going to give you and heal.”  
“Taft says it takes time,” Gibbs sighed. “Too much time.”

“Yeah, sometimes it feels like that.” Pulling a blanket over her patient, Aubrey turned down the lights in the room and sat to watch the monitors. “Sleep for a bit, Gibbs. You’re okay here. Tony will be back soon, nobody else is around.”

“Hey,” Tony made his way back into the clinic and to Aubrey’s side. “You are such a creature of habit; your house code is the same as your office door.”

“Less to remember,” Aubrey smiled. “He’s resting comfortably. Once I get the results back, I’ll explain it all to you, but for now, know that he’s not having a heart attack.”

“Okay,” Tony nodded. “We were in the gym, McGee tossed him to the ground and that’s when I saw him go white as the towels.”

“Tell him,” Gibbs opened his eyes to look at the duo sitting with him. “He’s over thinking it.”

“He has scar tissue on his chest wall,” Aubrey explained. “When he is jolted the wrong way, coughs, sneezes or even a hiccup, it can send a variety of signals to his brain that all explode with some type of pain. Being knocked to the ground most likely set off the pain; it’s called ghosting. It will resolve itself, but it’s going to take some time. I want him to rest this weekend, but he’s already being stubborn.”

“He’s with us tomorrow,” Tony smiled when Gibbs eyes opened to glare at him. “We can have him spend tonight and tomorrow night if you think that will help.”

“I do,” Aubrey smiled. “You will spend the next two days and nights at our house.”

“I’m going to take his car back to your house,” Tony put his hand out for the keys. “I’ll catch a cab back here to get mine.”

“Tony?” Aubrey waited for the man she loved to turn around. “It’s our house.”

“He loves you,” Gibbs whispered as he watched Aubrey. “I haven’t seen him this happy in a very long time. You’re good for him.”

“He’s good for me,” Aubrey wiped at her tears. “Actually, you and Ducky are too. This is the first time; in a very long time I have felt like I have a family.”

“Nice isn’t it?” Gibbs smiled. 

“It is,” there was a shy smile followed by a glint of mischief. “Maybe I could sedate you and you could sleep the whole weekend. Sit on the bed and drink coffee while you sleep, I could do your hair.”

“I don’t think so, I’d miss you sparring with Tobias.” Gibbs shook his head. “Been waiting for this for a while; he’s a good guy. Don’t let his foolish side when it comes to Tony mislead you. Put him in his place; he will come around.”

“I’m excited about meeting and spending time with him and Emily.” Sighing deeply, Aubrey turned to look at the machines again. “You are doing very well,” squeezing Jethro’s hand, Aubrey smiled as she placed her hand gently over his eyes. “No matter what, this turns out to be, you’ve got us Gibbs. I want you to work at accepting the fact that we are here for you. Tony loves you and respects you a great deal, he’s not going to draw unnecessary attention to anything, but in the same respect, he will take care of you. As for me, well I sort of love you too, so you’re stuck with me. I’ve got your six, Jethro.”

“When it’s time for you to meet everyone else,” Gibbs whispered behind his hand covered eyes. “I have yours, too. If they see you are good for Tony, they will be okay. They may just have to warm up to you.”

“I’m almost ready,” Aubrey nodded. “I want to meet Jimmy and his wife before I meet Tim and Ellie.” Tony regards him as one of his best friends. For him, I need to do this.”

“You’ve been very giving,” Gibbs sighed as he started to drift off. “What do we do for you?”

“Just love me,” Aubrey wiped a tear. “That’s all I have ever wanted someone to do.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I can’t believe you got him to agree to X-rays and a scan.” Tony snorted. “What did you threaten him with?”

I explained to him that he could go willingly, or I would knock him out and do it anyway. I promised if he went willingly that I would make him something special.”

“Let me guess,” Tony snorted. “Your peach upside down cake?”

“I negotiated for what I want.’ Gibbs shrugged. “What do you think? I saw you looking at the films.” Gibbs questioned as he finished buttoning his shirt. 

“I have good news, okay news and an apology.” Aubrey started. “First the apology, I was wrong. This is not the scar tissue in your chest wall. From the scans that is 95% resolved. What you have is called Costochondritis; it flared up, this time from the blow of landing the way you did. I believe, these last few episodes that you spoke to me about, have been this. Which is why you really need to see a doctor when something comes up.”

“What is that?” Tony questioned as he moved to Gibbs’s side and sat with him on the edge of the bed.

“It is an inflammation of the cartilage that connects a rib to the sternum. The pain caused by it, can be severe. It often mimics that of a heart attack or other cardiac conditions.” Aubrey explained.

“Treatment?” Gibbs looked from Aubrey to Tony and back.

“Anti-inflammatory, a steroid until this attack is under control because I can tell by your eyes that you are still hurting. I’m also going to give you some stretching exercise that will help. Most of all, you are going to rest from all physical activity that will set off another flare up.” Aubrey watched as Gibbs took in all she had to say. “Now, we are going to go to your place and get you a weekend worth of clothes, lock up your house, then you are coming with us.”

“You are going to give him a shot in the butt?” Tony beamed, his mischievous grin breaking the tension in the room. “He really needs a shot in the butt. You could tell me if you think he’s got a nicer butt than I do.”

“I value my life,” Aubrey winked. “Although, a chance to check out his butt…”

“Hey, I was only kidding!” Tony snapped. “Only butt you need to be checking out is.”

“You finish that, and I won’t be the only one feeling like hell, DiNozzo.” Gibbs growled with a smile on his face.

Gibbs quietly packed a bag, locked up his house and got in the car with Tony. “You okay, Boss?” Tony questioned softly, trying to figure out what was going on in the man’s head. “Would you rather stay home? We could stay with you if that is easier on you. I don’t think Aubrey would mind.”

“No,” Gibbs shook his head. “You don’t have to change your life because of me.”

“I didn’t mean that,” Tony pulled the car back up into Gibbs’ driveway. “You are welcome in our home or if you want to stay in yours; we will be here for you. There is nothing wrong with needing help, Gibbs. We’re family, it’s what family does.”

“Are we?” Gibbs turned his head to look out the window. “I don’t understand a few things, DiNozzo. You wanted me to be the first of the team to meet her after I have been so cold and distant to you. Why?”

“You have been coming down on me pretty hard these last few years, I wanted you to see that I have a life,” Tony sighed. “It’s a great life, Gibbs. I have found someone that loves me and that I love back. There is nothing that can stop that love, nobody will ever get in the way of it. When I am with Aubrey, I feel like I am home. I want you to know that I am ok, I want you to feel welcome. It’s important to us for you to know that you are our family. Do you understand that?”

“I do.” Gibbs nodded as he turned to look at Tony. “Let’s go before Aubrey gets worried and I end up a prisoner. They drove in silence, Gibbs pondering what Tony said while the younger man tried to keep his emotions in check.

“Okay,” Aubrey walked into the living room with her hands on her hips as the two men entered. “Dinner is not going to make itself so get your cute butts into the kitchen and pick up a knife. We need potatoes peeled, vegetables chopped, the meat needs tenderized, and I need to get the bread in the oven. Move it or starve.”

The men went right to work both smiling. “She’s spunky,” Gibbs snorted. “Brave too.”

“That she is.” Tony laughed. “And she’s a damn good cook, if it wasn’t for all the time we spend working out, I would be as big as a house.”

“Here you go, Gibbs.” Aubrey handed him two pills and a glass of water. “Drink the whole glass of water, please. Anthony, these are yours, you are wheezing a little. Your allergies are starting to act up. I want you to drink that whole glass of water and both of you, refill them with juice.”

Both men open their mouths to protest but closed them when Aubrey glared at them. Snorting with amusement, both men took the medicine, drank the water and were refilling with juice as instructed before Aubrey came out of the pantry with a bottle of olive oil in her hand. Without a word, she continued to work on dinner, smiling to herself that these men actually trusted her.

“That was fantastic,” Tony praised as he took his last bite. “You keep this up; we’ll all be culinary geniuses before you know it!”

“Okay,” Aubrey stooped next to Gibbs. “How’s the pain?”

“It’s a bit better, not as sharp.” Gibbs glanced at Tony briefly only to see the man disappear. “I can breathe better.”

“You can have more medication in about thirty minutes.” Aubrey measured Gibbs’ pulse. “What else is going on? Something is bothering you, I can see it.”

“Tony,” Gibbs shook his head. “Never mind, it will all work out.”

“All he wants you to do is believe in him and trust him,” Aubrey whispered. “Have a little faith, Jethro.”

Tony walked back into the room, his expression was filled with uncertainty. “Boss?” Tony held a hand out to ease Jethro up. “Come out here for a while; I think the fresh air will do you some good.” Making their way to the back porch, Gibbs was amazed to find an outdoor fireplace with lounge chairs set up. “I like it out here; I come out there to relax. Thought maybe resting out here would help.”

“It’s just what the doctor’s assistant ordered.” Gibbs smiled as he lowered himself down on the closest lounge chair. “Thank you, Tony.” Tony nodded as he handed Gibbs the medication that Aubrey sent outside with him. Gibbs soon fell asleep under the stars; his body totally relaxed.

“Hey,” Aubrey moved into Tony’s arms. “Have I told you today, that I love you?”

“Seven times,” Tony smiled. “I love you too. Are you okay with tomorrow? Fornell is a lot like Gibbs in many ways. Emily, she loves them both. Her mom was murdered a couple years ago.”

“I’m fine about tomorrow,” Aubrey snuggled closer. “I was thinking maybe we could have a BBQ, invite Ellie, Tim and Delilah in a couple weeks.”

“They’d like that,” Tony nodded. “Gibbs, Ducky and maybe Fornell and Emily too. They’d help break the tension. Why don’t you stop by NCIS this week, I will introduce you to everyone and we can invite them together?” 

“I’ll think about it,” Aubrey smiled as she pulled Tony into the middle of the patio. “Dance with me.”

Together, Tony and Aubrey glided across the open area of the patio in synch with one another. Their love story was in the movements, the way they looked at each other and the smiles on their faces. Gibbs watched through hooded eyes at the pure joy that was evident on his friends’ faces.

“It’s getting cold,” Tony whispered. Turning towards Gibbs, Tony gently roused his boss. “Let’s get you to bed, it’s getting cold.” Tony’s eyes filled with tears as his friend, asleep on his feet, allowed Tony to guide in through the house and tuck him in.

“Jethro?” Aubrey inched her way into the bedroom, glancing at the clock, seeing it glow 3:30 a.m. “Hold still, little pinch.” The injection was unexpected, but not unwelcome; the pain in Jethro’s body was finally settling in from the fall he took. “I’m going to get you some ice for your knee.”

“I got it,” Tony walked into the bedroom. “How long will that medication work?”

“Six to eight hours,” Aubrey said softly as she placed the ice on Jethro’s knee.

“Go back to bed,” Tony kissed Aubrey on the forehead. “I’ll sleep in here.”

Aubrey worked quietly around the house getting ready for Emily and Tobias to come for lunch. Tony was the first to emerge, “Coffee,” Tony groaned. “He’s awake; he’s in the head.”

“I’ll pour you both a cup,” Aubrey smiled. “I baked some muffins; eat something. You too, Jethro. Meds are on the counter for both of you.”

“You must be the infamous Aubrey that I have been hearing about.” Tobias growled as Aubrey opened the door. 

“Agent Fornell,” Aubrey smiled. “Emily, it’s nice to finally be able to put a face to the text messages. Come in, I need your help in the kitchen.”

“Wait,” Fornell stopped his daughter. “You two have been texting? How did that happen?”

“Uncle Gibbs gave me her number,” Emily smiled. “I wanted to make sure she had a friend before I brought you in here to act up and scare her. Dad, you really need to be less bark and less bite.”

“Come help me,” Aubrey had Emily in the kitchen peeling carrots and cucumbers while the men talked cop shop. “You doing okay? I know we talked about a lot of stuff this week in our texts, but you’re here now and anything you need to talk about, I am willing to listen.”

“Gibbs said you lost your mom too,” Emily wiped at the tears that fell. “It’s so hard, I don’t know what to do with all this stuff I feel.”

“When it gets too big for me, I run.” Aubrey smiled. “I run until I can’t move any more. You want to make sure you have your cell phone with you because if you are zoned out like I get, you are in the middle of nowhere and can’t get back. That’s a little rough.”

“Were you afraid?” Emily looked at Aubrey with tears in her eyes. “I am afraid of all these things that I am experiencing in my life without my mom.”

“I am angry,” Aubrey shook her head to clear the tears. “I wanted my mom here for my wedding and babies. To see my clinic, take off, but if she were here, I wouldn’t be because there was no hope left for me, she literally saved my life by dying when she did.”

“All this is a pretty heavy conversation over vegetable peeling,” Emily laughed. “I should have started with small talk, but you are the only one that understands me.”

“And from the bickering I hear, you may be the only one that understands your dad.” Aubrey laughed. 

“Does it hurt?” Emily pointed at the scar on Aubrey’s chest. 

“No,” there was a silence before Aubrey found the words. “It never really hurt; it was magic. At least in my mind, I was in the room with her when she died, and I was in the room when they said we have a heart. Before I could really process, she died, I was being whisked away to surgery. When I woke up, I was alone in the CCU where they kept me for two weeks. I came to her home here; all her things were here. It took me two years to get rid of some of them.”

“We still have a lot of my mom’s things,” Emily shrugged. “It looks like she is supposed to just walk back in the door. Like she went shopping or to work; it’s like she’s gone not dead.”

“I felt that way too,” Aubrey put an arm around Emily’s shoulder and pulled her to her. “Tomorrow is Mother’s Day; it’s hard. When I went shopping last weekend, I saw this cute pajama set and I almost bought it for her. It took me a minute to realize she’s not here to wear it.”

“I got her a pair of these cheap earrings she loved,” Emily laughed. “She loved dollar store earrings, she said she could look classy while being cheap. I want to take them to the cemetery, but I don’t like going alone. My dad, he doesn’t like to go at all.”

“I’ll go with you,” Aubrey offered. “In fact, why don’t we spend tomorrow together just remembering our mothers. I could use your help with Gibbs, but don’t tell your dad. He’s having some problems with his knee and some cartilage in his chest being inflamed. The pain is severe enough that it feels like a heart attack.”

“Is he going to be okay?” Emily went to the door of the living room. “He’s really an important part of my life.”

“He will be with some rest,” Aubrey smiled. “And fluids that don’t all say coffee.”

“You must have a death wish,” Emily laughed. “This all looks so great; I can’t believe you went to all this trouble for me.”

“You are a friend,” Aubrey kissed Emily’s cheek. “I love to spend time with friends. Let’s see if we can get Gibbs to get these on the grill for us. I made Tony clean it, so we could do your veggie burgers first.”

“Don’t let my dad near the grill,” Emily shuddered. “We’ll be calling for pizza. If Uncle Gibbs’ knee is bothering him, I could help.”

“I bet,” Aubrey looked into the living to catch Gibbs’ attention. Pointing to him, she made some motions so that he knew that Emily wanted to help with the grill. “He’ll let you flip under direction; you know how men are about their power tools and grilling skills.”

“Uncle Gibbs,” Emily made her way into the living room. “Aubrey says we are ready to get the meat on the grill; she’s about to go start it with a match, a can of gasoline and a blowtorch?”

“That just means she’s really hungry,” Tony laughed. “Boss, you better go rescue the meat before we are calling for pizza.”

“Come on, Emily.” Gibbs glared at Fornell. “You can rescue me from your father and keep me company while I get the meat ready.”

“I like her,” Emily whispered as she and Gibbs got the main course ready. “She’s so easy to talk to and she understands.” Walking into the house, Emily quickly returned with an ice pack. “Here, you let this work on your knee and I will flip, you just tell me when.”

“Your dad let you near a grill?” Gibbs snorted.

“No, we really don’t want him near one either. Every time he tries, I end up with pizza. I miss you, Uncle Gibbs. I love my school but being home is nice; seeing people that mattered to my mom is nice.”

“Your dad is talking about dating again,” Gibbs watched Emily’s face. “Not sure how I feel about that. What about you?”

“He’s lonely,” Emily defended lightly. “I understand that; they weren’t married when she died, but they were dating. That was going to end in disaster, it always did when they tried. I don’t see it as disrespecting her memory, I think it is how he is trying to heal. He’s not found anyone that meets his standards.”

“He’s searching for your mom,” Gibbs sighed with gratitude when Aubrey brought him a bottle of water. 

“Something, you understand,” Emily smiled when Gibbs looked surprised at her. “I have seen pictures of Shannon. Four more attempts at happiness, all redheads. You can’t replace what you lost; you just have to cherish it and allow yourself to heal. Uncle Gibbs, it’s been over 25 years.”

“How do you know all of this?” Gibbs looked at Aubrey to see her stunned by the revelation.

“My dad,” Emily sighed. “He gets worried about you sometimes. It’s his way of loving you, but don’t tell him I said that. He will deny it and so will I. We should eat out here; it’s beautiful out here.”

“Let’s start carrying things out,” Aubrey smiled. “I’ll get your dad and Tony working.”

“What the hell happened to your knee?” Fornell snapped when he carried out the vegetable tray.

“I showed him a move that I learned in my self-defense class at school,” Emily lied. “Only my foot slipped and I hit his knee. I couldn’t very well kick him where they taught us, I do want to grow up to be brilliant.”

“It’s fine,” Aubrey smiled. “She came and got me in the kitchen as soon as it happened; we put ice on it immediately. He’ll be good as new before you know it.”

“We should show off our dance moves,” Tony grabbed Aubrey around her middle and carried her away from the food. “Those lessons we took; they should pay off for something.”

“There is no music,” Aubrey giggled.

“Emily, give me something with a fast beat.” Tony pointed to the young woman’s phone on the table. In the true spirit of the moment, the young woman picked a song with a fast beat, her face breaking out into a smile when the couple started doing the quickstep. “You better pick up the pace, old woman. You’re falling behind.”

“Old woman?” Aubrey growled. “I’ll show you old woman. Get ready, I am coming in hot!” The duo crashed to the ground, both laughing so hard they could barely breathe. Emily was in tears she was laughing so hard at her new friends. “I told you to get ready! I can’t believe you dropped me, old fart.”

“I haven’t heard her laugh like that since Diane died,” Fornell whispered to his friend. “Thank you, Jethro.”

“Audrey’s good people, Tobias.” Gibbs nodded. “She understands things that most people don’t.”

“And if she doesn’t?” Fornell questioned. “How does she deal with that?”

“She asks questions until she does,” Gibbs pointed to where Emily was now dancing with Tony. “Or she engages someone until they are comfortable enough to confide in her. That’s why I gave her number to Emily, I thought it might help with Mother’s Day coming up.”

“That’s tomorrow isn’t it?” Tobias rubbed his head in distress. 

“Agent Fornell?” Aubrey moved across the patio. “May I have this dance? Do we have time, Gibbs?”

“Five minutes,” Jethro pointed towards the grill. “We’re almost ready to eat.”

Tobias gently pulled Aubrey into his arms, dancing her around the porch with a smile on his face. “You should be very proud of your daughter, she’s an amazing young woman. Very noble, strong foundation of what right and wrong is.”

“I am,” Tobias looked to where Tony was dipping Emily, her laughter almost sending them crashing to the ground. “Today, she’s happy. She hasn’t been that way in a very long time.”

“Today, she found someone that understands. Agent Fornell,” Aubrey stopped when Tobias shook his head.

“Please, it’s Tobias.”

“Tobias, I lost my mom, she died in my arms saying good-bye to me. I was being taken off the heart transplant list. They told her if I didn’t have a heart in twelve hours, I wouldn’t make it forty-eight. She leaned over the bed to hold me while we both cried and died in my arms. The last words were, I love you. Her heart beats in my chest. She gave me life and then she saved it. I know what it is to have lost your mother. I’m a daughter that wants her mother to meet Tony, Jethro, Emily and you. She will never know that even though her death left me totally alone in this huge world; it brought me a tremendous love of life and now, I have a family to share it with.”

Sniffling caught Aubrey’s attention as she pulled back to look at Fornell’s face. “Oh, you dear man, if those tears are for me, dry them. I am happy, I am loved, and I have a family. If those tears are for your daughter; let her see them. Go dance with her, Tobias. Hold her, love her and let her know just how much like her mother she is. That, she needs to hear.”

“What if they are for both of you?” Fornell smiled. “I’m so sorry you lost your mother and that she will never know what you have now.”

“She surrounds me, she knows. This is her home,” Aubrey pointed towards the house. “I kept it so that she could always be a part of everything that is my life. Go dance with Emily.”

Moving across the porch to Gibbs, Aubrey hugged the man close and kissed his cheek allowing the tears he was keeping at bay to fall. 

“What you just did,” Gibbs swallowed hard. “Was beautiful; thank you.”

Lunch was a success, everyone eating until they felt like they were going to bust. The afternoon was spent talking, laughing, watching a movie outside which, if they were being honest, Gibbs and Tobias were a bit confused by. The day came to a close, dinner was an unexpected surprise, but Aubrey managed to pull off an eggplant Parmesan that impressed Emily along with a lasagna that impressed everyone else. 

“Thank you for two great meals,” Tobias hugged Aubrey. “And for the dance. I hope that we can do this again sometime.”

“You can count on it,” Aubrey smiled as she kissed Fornell’s cheek. Turning to Emily, Aubrey pulled her into a tight hug. “I am always here for you, remember that. Remember what I said about tomorrow, no pressure. Our door is open to you anytime you need us. Just come over.”

“I will,” Emily smiled as she hugged her new friend back. Making her way around the room, the young woman hugged Tony and Gibbs before leaving with her father. 

“That went well,” Gibbs praised. “Thank you, both for that. She’s a good kid with a world of heartache.”

A soft knock at the door around 7 a.m. was confirmation that Emily knew she had people that loved her. “Want to go for a run?” 

“I would love to,” the young woman grabbed her phone and keys. Turning towards the kitchen, Aubrey made sure that Tony and Gibbs both knew she was leaving. “Let’s go celebrate our moms.”


	4. Chapter 4

Aubrey was on vacation, her plans included many things, but most of them revolved around making a home with Tony. With the hours that Tony kept, she was able to freely move around their home working on a surprise for the man she loved.

“I got your message,” Senior said with a smile as he walked into the house. Stopping to kiss Aubrey on the cheek, the elder DiNozzo was stunned at the pure joy on her face. “What has you so happy?”

“Come look!” Aubrey led Senior to where she was working. “What do you think?”

“You are doing this for him?” Tony’s father looked around the room that Aubrey was transforming. “He’s going to love it. I was going to ask you how, but I see the double doors over there.

“You think it’s okay?” Aubrey looked petrified. “Am I moving too fast?”

“I think it’s perfect,” Anthony smiled. “You are so in love with my son; he’s so in love with you. He’s going to be over the moon. It already seems like he is living here, I forget he has his own place still.”

By the time Tony got home from work, he was exhausted and a bit irritable. The case hadn’t gone as smoothly as some; there were too many close calls when it came to the team’s safety. The only thing he wanted to do was hold Aubrey and eat. “Don’t say anything,” Tony whispered. “Just let me hold you.”

“You okay?” Aubrey held on tight.

“Shh…” Tony pulled the woman in his arms closer. “I love you so much; I just want to hold you. After we eat, I want to snuggle with you and just listen to that beautiful heartbeat.”

Tony refused to be separated from the woman he loved. They ate dinner side by side so that some part of him could touch her. There was something bothering him, but he couldn’t’ share with Aubrey, what if she didn’t understand or it upset her. He had a deep-rooted fear that he was going to lose her because of his job.

“You shot someone in the chest today,” Aubrey guessed. “Tony, I understand the job. There are split second decisions that you have to make to save lives and if one of them is yours; then you have to do what you have to do. You cannot allow anything to cloud that judgement or cause you to hesitate.”

“He was dead instantly,” Tony whispered. “I was standing over his body, watching the blood drain from the bullet I put in him and part of me wondered what if that man was the only chance that someone had to live; what if his heart could have been used to save a life.”

“Was he an organ donor?” Aubrey questioned, she had to reroute Tony’s thinking. “No, he wasn’t. I can tell by your face. You didn’t cost anyone their chance at life by killing a criminal. Tony, you saved lives by doing what you did. I could never hate you for doing your job; don’t ever think that your being law enforcement is ever going to make me love you less.”

Tony slept with his ear to Aubrey’s chest, that night, her hand gently raking through his hair. The idea that she could love him less because of his job made her want to cry. How could she ever help this precious man work through all his insecurities? She had her own and they were getting in the way of being able to move forward. Tomorrow, she would face one of her biggest fears and she would do it for Tony.

“What are you doing?” Tony questioned as he walked into the kitchen dressed for work. “That smells amazing.” Tony groaned as he looked at the cake.

“You’re having some for lunch,” Aubrey sighed. “Today, I am going to come to NCIS, we are going to have lunch with your team, including Abby. I need to face my fear of meeting them; it’s not fair to you. I love you so much; I hope you know that.”

“I know you do,” Tony laughed. “I want to talk to you about something,” Tony sighed. “I don’t know even know how to bring this up. Now, I am the one starting to shake.” Tony started pacing, he was scared he was pushing things too quickly. “I want to sublet my apartment and move all my things in here, including the piano.’ Tony closed his eyes and waited for the shoe to drop.

“Come with me,” Aubrey giggled as she took Tony down the hallway to the room that had been storage. “I took a few hours’ yesterday, I cleaned out this room, so you could have it as a music room. I have been waiting for you to be ready to move in, completely. You live here. Ziva and Kate are in our kitchen; I think it’s time.”

“I love you so much. I love this room; I love this house; I love us.” Tony’s eyes filled with tears. “I have to call movers.”

“Go to work.” Aubrey laughed. “I’ll see you at lunch time.”

Tony had managed to warn Gibbs and Ducky that Aubrey was coming in hopes that both men were able to be free for lunch; he really wanted the help when it came to keeping things running smoothly.

“You okay to do this?” Tony questioned as he met Aubrey at the car. “We can run away for lunch, if you aren’t.”

“No way,” Aubrey laughed. “I slaved over these lunches; we’re doing this. It’s now or never, Tony. For you, I have to do this.”

“You don’t owe me anything,” DiNozzo stopped walking. “Aubrey, you really do not owe me anything.”

“I owe you my life,” Aubrey sighed. “I was just going through the motions before you, Tony. I did my day to day, so my patients had a doctor, but I wasn’t living. That first date, it felt like my lungs finally filled with air and it was okay to breathe. My mother gave me life, twice, but you taught me how to start living.”

“May I be introduced?” Vance questioned as he walked upon the couple. “I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation on my way in. Tony?”

“Director Leon Vance,” Tony sighed. “This is Dr. Aubrey Donahue; the woman I love.”  
“It is a very distinct honor to meet you, Director. I hope you won’t find this too straight forward, but I was making lunches for the team, so I could meet the rest of them today. I took the liberty of making you one.” Aubrey sort of cringed until Leon took the box and looked inside.

“Is that homemade bread?” Picking up the sandwich, Leon inhaled deeply. “That’s a real chicken? Not deli meat?”

“It’s all fresh,” Aubrey laughed. “It’s really a chicken, I had it on the rotisserie earlier and then sliced it. Is it too weird to ask you to join us? I mean, is that not appropriate?” Looking from Tony to Vance, Aubrey could feel her knees starting to shake with nerves.

“Why don’t we do this in the conference room of my office,” Vance took a couple boxes to help. “Secretary Porter is due today, but she usually just sits at my desk and goes over what she needs.”

“That’s okay,” Aubrey beamed. “Gibbs told me a bit about some of the lunches you’ve had that included everyone, so I made her a lunch too. If she wasn’t going to be here, I figured it wouldn’t go to waste with all the growing boys here at NCIS.”

The boxes were sorted and placed on the table. Tony went to round up the team while Vance chatted with Aubrey. “Would it be too forward of me to ask if my daughter could come visit your clinic sometime?”

“Not at all,” Aubrey turned in her chair to face Vance. “Is she interested in medicine?”

“She wants to get into something community service. The grades are there for medical school if she would want to do it. The commitment is there too; I think if she could see something hands on maybe it would help her decide.” Vance watched as Aubrey pulled up her schedule on her phone.

“I don’t know what kind of schedule, she has, but there is a veterans clinic scheduled for next Tuesday,” Aubrey turned her phone for Vance to see. “You can see by the patient numbers on my schedule that we have a pretty full day. It’s nothing invasive, so she could get a basic idea of what we call cattle call.”

“If a Veteran has a more serious condition that needs your attention,” Vance sat back to have a serious discussion. “What do you do?”

“I work in conjunction with Walter Reed Hospital and Bethesda Medical Center,” Aubrey smiled. “If it is life threatening, we get an ambulance and they go immediately over. If it can wait until the next day, we schedule them. I started making my staff leave the morning after open for the overflow or call backs.”

“Hello,” Palmer smiled as he walked in the door. “Tony said for me to come up first, he wanted me to meet the woman that he had fallen madly in love with.”

“You must be Jimmy,” Aubrey stood to shake the man’s hand only to find herself being pulled into an embrace. “It’s so nice to meet you, I am looking forward to meeting Breena and Little Victoria.”

“He’s told you about my family?” Palmer was stunned. “My wife will love meeting you.”  
“I know something about all of you,” Aubrey nodded. “You are his family; he talks about you all the time.”

“You’re shaking,” Palmer whispered. “Are you okay?”

“A little nervous,” Aubrey glanced from Palmer to Vance. “I know the reputation of the team. Abby, she already doesn’t care for me because I am involved in MusiCorp at Walter Reed. It’s a bit juvenile, to be honest. Anyway, I don’t like to gossip so enough of that.”

“They have our names on them,” Palmer pointed to the boxes.

“They do,” Aubrey nodded. “I made sure that yours is diabetic friendly, Ducky’s is heart healthy, Gibbs, well he has a coffee flavor in just about everything. I am just kidding.”

“Tim and Ellie,” Tony walked his team into the conference room. “This is Aubrey, the woman that I am madly and deeply in love with.”

Bishop and McGee both started smiling; their support instantly obvious in the expression that was on their faces. “It’s nice to meet you,” Bishop spoke up. “I knew there was something different. You’ve been dating eight months now?”

“Yes,” Aubrey smiled. “We have and he moved in with me about three months ago. We’re very happy.”  
“So you were together when he spent Valentine’s Day with me?” Ellie smiled. “That is so sweet of you.”

“You needed a friend,” Aubrey smiled. “It was my pleasure to share him with you; especially if it helped you through it.”

“I love her,” Ellie laughed as she pulled Aubrey into a hug. “Tim, we need to get some dirt on Tony from her.”

“You can try,” Aubrey shook her head. “I am pretty loyal.”

“Unless you are stabbing someone in the back,” Abby smirked as she walked in the door. “What are you doing here?”

“Abby,” Tony stood in front of his friend. “Don’t start, please. Not here, not today.”

“Let’s eat,” Aubrey tried to diffuse the situation. “There are names on your boxes because I tried to make you something based off of all that Tony has told me about you.”

“My dear!” Ducky exclaimed as he walked in the door. “Anthony said we had a special lunch, he just didn’t tell me how special. How are you?”

“I’m great, Ducky.” Aubrey leaned over to kiss her friend on the cheek. “I brought you a piece of that cheesecake that I was telling you about when you were over for dinner.”

“You are so kind,” Ducky opened his box, his eyes dancing with delight at the content. “Dear Aubrey, this is magnificent. You went to a great deal of trouble for us.”

“Went to a great deal of trouble for us…” Abby parroted causing Tim to kick her under the table.

“Aubrey,” Gibbs stepped in the door with a smile on his face. “I see you are settling in.”

“I am,” the young woman stood to hug her friend; an action that had Abby seeing red. “I brought you lunch, it is right there. I delivered on my promise to you.”

Opening the box, Gibbs snorted in laughter. “Certainly did. I hope there is more than one piece of this for me.”

“I put the rest of it in your fridge before I came here,”

“What is he hoarding?” Vance laughed.

“Peach upside-down cake,” Gibbs took a bite. “You have to try it sometime, Leon.”

“She loves to cook and bake,” Tony laughed. “She refused to buy store bought bread or buns unless we are in a rush. Everything is pretty much homemade in our house.”

“If this is how you eat all the time, I may have to move in.” Bishop mumbled over a bite of food. “This is really good.”

Small talk came easy, Ducky and Palmer carried parts of the conversation as they tried to overshadow Abby’s foul mood.

“The scar on your chest,” Palmer questioned. "You were pretty sick for a while?"

“Mr. Palmer!” Ducky snapped.

“It’s okay,” Aubrey smiled, looking up to see a new face joining the group as Secretary Porter made her way into the conference room, Vance pointing out the box with her name on it as he pulled out a chair.

“Yes, I was. I had a heart transplant almost six and a half years ago. I contracted a virus that attacked the muscle of my heart. We tried to manage it with medications; that worked for a few years, but then I stopped responding to the medicine.”

“Is there a reason you didn’t have the scar line taken care of?” Palmer asked without any malice.

“It’s a reminder of a lot of things,” Aubrey smiled. “Also, I didn’t want to risk the injections of the steroids. I was and still am a bit paranoid.” Turning to Gibbs, Aubrey handed him the macaroni salad from her box. There was a playfulness between Gibbs and Aubrey that didn’t go unnoticed by the team, especially Abby.

“She’s won everyone over,” Tim winked at Tony. “I can’t wait for Delilah to meet her; I think they will be fast friends.”

“I am excited to meet her,” Aubrey giggled. “I have heard a lot about her. I was thinking that maybe we could have the whole team over for a cook out. Set up the volleyball net and do girls against boys?”

“You know that a heart transplant only buys her about ten years,” Abby interrupted. “So, you have three and a half years before she’s dying again. What then? You end up heartbroken like you did with Jeanne or Ziva? We going to have Deja Kate or Paula?”

“Abby,” Gibbs growled. “Stop it.”

“Let her go,” Aubrey turned to look Abby in the eye. “Give me your best shot; I have spent too much time scared of what this team thinks. Only to find out, the only one that I really need to worry about is someone that beholds Tony their best friend. So, let me have it.”

“You’re not Jeanne,” Abby spat. “The only woman that Tony has truly loved is Jeanne Benoit, the only woman he will ever love is Jeanne. He tried to find something with Ziva to deaden the pain that was caused by Jeanne. It didn’t work. She owns his heart. You are a cheap replacement. Think about the similarities between the two of you, both doctor’s, both pretty, both with daddy issues.”

“Abby,” Tony stepped up between Abby and Aubrey.

“Let her go,” Aubrey whispered. “She’s your best friend, Tony. I think, that she believes that she has your best interest at heart. She thinks that she knows you better than anyone in your life. Maybe, in some ways, she knows you better.”

“You,” Tony turned Aubrey towards him. “You are my best friend, my confidant, my moral compass. Everything that I am now, I am because you love me and support me. You’ve never made me feel less than a person, you’ve never belittled me or lost faith in me. You have always trusted me and believed in me.”

“I always will,” Aubrey swiped at her tears. “Until I take my last breath.” Turning towards Gibbs, Aubrey placed a hand on the side of his face. “I love you and I am very touched that you wanted to protect me. I think Tony is going to be a little busy, why don’t you walk me out.”

“I’ll see you at home later,” Tony leaned in to kiss the other half of his heart. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Aubrey smiled before turning to Abby. “I will not apologize for the person I am or the person I was. I don’t owe anyone of you an explanation to my past, my present or my future. I live my life as if it was a gift because it was and is a gift. If I live another three years or another fifty-five years, that’s not going to change that I love, Tony. No amount of bullying from you or anyone on the team will change that. The only thing that better change,” Aubrey paused to take a look around the room, the faces of the occupants were filled with love and support, enough to spur her on. “The only thing that better change is your attitude or you are going to lose Tony and maybe more.”

“Let’s go,” Gibbs put an arm around Aubrey’s back. “So, you said you put the rest of that cake in my fridge? Any chance that you are going to be making garlic bread to go with dinner….”

“Tony,” Abby’s eyes were filled with tears. 

“You really overstepped, Abby. I don’t know what your malfunction is besides being a spoiled and self-involved. However, you better get over it.” Tony started for the door leaving Abby searching for a friend in the room.

“Just so you know,” Palmer paused to look at Abby. “The record for the longest a person has survived with a transplanted heart is currently thirty-five years.”

“I would suggest that the next time before you try to cut someone with that sharp tongue of yours, that you do some research.” Ducky stated as he walked past. “What did you think, Mr. Palmer? Isn’t she a delightful woman? When I went to their house for dinner the first time, she had Jethro covered in flower, sugar and cocoa powder from a battle of wills in the kitchen.”

“Must be something special if Gibbs let her survive that,” Tim chimed in as he and Ellie caught up with the duo. 

“Feeling a little lonely out there on that branch, Ms. Sciuto?” Vance walked the lab tech to the door. “Perhaps it’s time for some reflection.”

With the door closed, Vance turned back to the conference table, his lunch and SecNav. 

“She’s special,” Secretary Porter commented. “Leon, I want to know how Abby knows about Aubrey’s father. That comment she threw out there, it was supposed to hurt her.”

“After hours,” Vance sighed. “We’ll start investigating.”


	5. Chapter 5

It had taken Aubrey the better part of a month to settle down after her run in with Abby. It wasn’t so much that she was upset about the confrontation with the woman, it bothered her how Tony was going to take the fact that his best friend hated the woman that he loved.

In that month she shut herself away from her new friends while she processed everything that happened with Abby and worked at finding a way to deal with her emotions. She was far from perfect and if she was being honest what she really wanted to do was to punch the smug look off of Abby’s face.

“You are in a good mood this morning,” Tony kissed Aubrey deeply. “Feeling better?”

“I do,” Aubrey smiled. “What do you think about have Ducky, Gibbs and your father over for Father’s Day Weekend?”

“I think they would love that,” Tony smiled. “Dad will be overjoyed. He called me yesterday, told me that I was keeping you from him. Gibbs has asked about you every day, Ducky too. It’s been a month since you’ve seen anyone.”

“I know,” Aubrey smiled. “I needed the time to make this our home, to work through my insecurities about Abby. We needed time to be sure that the sacrifices that you are making are something you can live with and ones that I do not feel guilty for causing.”

“There was never any question,” Tony smiled. My relationship with Abby has been on the rocks for years. She and Ziva destroyed a lot and damaged a lot, but I am strong enough to overcome all that because you love me and because Gibbs has been able to see the damage. I don’t really know what happened after you left that day, but he and Vance have been in meetings a lot. He comes down asks me if I notice Abby acting any stranger than normal. I don’t, so he moves on. “I love you. Someday, when you are ready, when we are both ready, I am going to show you just how much”

“When that day happens, it’s going to be so special. Thank you for understanding.” Aubrey snuggled into Tony’s chest. “Thank you for being willing to wait, for loving me just for me.”

“It’s actually been a different experience,” Tony laughed. “Who would ever believe that the playboy that everyone thinks needed a one-night stand six out of seven days a week has been in a relationship based on pure chemistry for eight months.”

“You’d shatter their low opinion of you,” Aubrey snorted.

“Actually, I think you did that. Now, what do you want to do for Father’s Day.” Tony sat down with Aubrey at the kitchen table where they started making plans. Soon, Sunday dinner plans turned into a whole weekend of activities.

“How do you want to invite them?” Tony laughed as he watched Aubrey’s face light up. “We could hire a sky writer! Oh, a blimp!”

“Stop,” the laughter was infectious that came from the woman. “I was thinking of handwritten notes from me that you deliver to Gibbs and Ducky. I will call your father. Could I join you both for lunch today? My schedule allows for it.”

“Why don’t you bring your notes with you to NCIS today,” Tony smiled. “You can deliver them yourself and make their day. Heck, probably their month the way they have been missing you.”  
The month had strengthened Aubrey. At lunch time, she walked into NCIS with her head held high, her invitations for the weekend in hand. Senior was the first to see her arrive in the squad room, the pure joy on his face instantly irritated Abby.

“Hello beautiful,” Senior pulled his honorary daughter in law into his arms. “It’s so good to see you, sweetheart. You are looking fantastic; my son must be treating you well.”

“Very well,” Aubrey hugged Senior. 

“Gibbs,” Aubrey called to the lead agent as he walked into the bullpen. The smile on his face upon seeing her made her feel so loved. “I have this for you. I’m going to stand here for your answer.”

“You’re not pushy at all,” Gibbs laughed as he started reading the note she had written. ‘I would like to invite you to spend the weekend with us. It’s a celebration of fatherhood and the love that goes into it from both father and child. While Tony has been blessed to have you all these years, I just got you and wanted you to know that you are loved. You’ll need comfortable shoes because we are going on an adventure. While we may not be blood, we still love you like a father figure. Please allow us to celebrate you.’

“Well?” Aubrey watched as Gibbs processed the meaning of her note. “Will you come?”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” the emotions were barely under control, Aubrey reminded him of Kelly with every invitation, dinner, movie, or surprise that she brought into his life since he met her. 

“Tim and Ellie!” Aubrey hugged both agents as they greeted her. “Would you like to have dinner at our house on Friday evening? You too, Gibbs and Anthony. We want all of you.”

“Yes,” they both smiled as they responded. 

“Can we bring anything?” Ellie questioned. She already knew exactly what she was going to do but she wanted to help anyway she could.

“No,” there was a shake of the head. “I am off on Friday, so I will take care of everything. I actually have a very special weekend planned with some very special men, I thought it would be nice to gather everyone that means anything to them together first.”

“Who?” Tim wanted to verify what he was hoping was Aubrey’s plan.

“Anthony, Jethro and Ducky. I want to make it a special weekend for them and I think starting it off with family would make it even more so. I’m heading down to see Ducky and Jimmy before lunch.” Aubrey started for the elevator standing her ground when Abby stepped into her way.

“What are you doing here?” Abby spewed. “Tony’s life was just fine before you came into it. You aren’t Ziva or Jeanne, there is no way that your relationship with Tony is anything like theirs. He loved those two women.”

“He loved them,” Aubrey snapped. “Past tense, now he loves me. Jeanne is happily married and Ziva is dead. I am not competing with either woman or their memory. If you really wanted what was best for Tony, you would support our relationship instead of trying to destroy it. I know your type; you will not win.”

“You need to leave,” Abby growled. “NCIS is my home, my family. You can’t have them.”

“There is room enough for both of us in their lives,” Aubrey turned to find the team was standing behind her poised and ready. “You are the only one causing drama. You are so self-involved that this is what you do, you pull your drama llama stunts to try to rope them in. Well, Abigail, I don’t think it is working. For far too long you have been throwing your temper tantrums and trying to manipulate these amazing people. Scared to lose you, they gave in. However, I think they have grown to see that it’s poisoning the family, not nurturing it.”

“You don’t know me or this team,” Abby snarled. 

“I don’t know this team?” Aubrey stood tall. “I don’t know this team, or I don’t Tony? Or is it Gibbs that I don’t know. Maybe I have no clue who Jimmy is?”

“Gibbs,” Abby turned towards her friend. “I’m going to take you to breakfast on Sunday. We can go to that diner you like, my treat. I will pick you up at 7:30 a.m., sharp and I will take you shopping afterwards.”

“I have plans,” Gibbs waved the invitation from Aubrey in the air. “Sorry, Abs.”

“Father’s Day has always been my holiday with Gibbs,” Abby glared at Aubrey.

“Funny,” Tony stepped up beside his lady. “I never remember seeing you at Gibbs’ house on Father’s Day. I’ve spent the last sixteen of them with him even when my father moved here, we would do things together. Last year, we chartered a boat and went sailing. The funny thing is, I only remember Gibbs, my dad, Ducky, Director Vance and Jared being there.”

“I’m done playing this sick game of yours, Abby.” Aubrey sighed. “You want the attention and you’re going to stop at nothing to get it. You want the focus to be on you. You proclaim to be this great person that gives to society but from what I have witnessed, you only give when there is something in it for you to get. I’ve yet to see you give without getting something in return. It’s time you grow up, Abby. It’s time you put someone besides yourself first.”

“I put the wounded warriors at MusicCorp first,” Abby snapped. “Until you took that from me too. Everything that I have my hand on, you touch and take from me. My two best friends and my father figure, you just can’t help yourself.”

“Abby, I was helping with the wounded warriors before you started fixing their instruments for them. They asked you to sing with them many times, you always declined. I enjoyed the jam sessions. You only made time for them on your terms, never when they needed you.”

“Lying bitch,” Abby snapped

“Let’s go eat,” Senior stepped up. “Junior only has an hour.”

“I reserved a table and preordered for us,” Aubrey nodded. “Let’s go.” Walking towards the elevator, Aubrey turned around to see a stunned team. “Gibbs, are you coming?”  
Tony stood in the elevator smiling, his Aubrey was back. Nobody could steal her spark for good. Love washed over Tony in that elevator as he watched Gibbs pull Aubrey to his side and kiss the top of his head with a smile on his face. “You shocked me, took me a minute to recover. She doesn’t understand, I’m not sure she ever will.”

“I don’t know if Abby is capable of loving anyone, but herself.” Tony mumbled. “Let’s plot for the cook out, since we can’t give away too much about the weekend. You’re going to love it, Gibbs.”  
There were so many big plans for the weekend. Tuesday night found Aubrey and Tony shopping for patio furniture. What they had would not accommodate more than six people.

“I am so excited,” Aubrey giggled as they walked into the store. “I have wanted a new table for the patio for two years. I can’t believe you got Friday off to help me!”

“He’s not the only one that is here to help,” Gibbs walked up behind his family. “Got my truck outside, save you a delivery charge. Tony and I can get it set up while you work your kitchen magic.”

“I will be more than honored to feed my big, strong, helpful men!” Aubrey giggled. “I’m not working solo Friday,” Aubrey smiled. “Your father and Delilah are coming over to help. I have been texting with Delilah and Breena since the lunch gone wrong; they are so special.”

“What about this one?” Tony pointed to a smaller table that was on sale. 

“We’d need five of those,” Aubrey laughed. “Look at that one. Never mind, don’t look at that one. The price on it will make you sick.”

“What if we built a table?” Gibbs pointed towards the lumber yard. “Could build the benches too. Vance has us in classes Wednesday and Thursday, so we’ll be out on time.”

“You are starting on this project, so you can have my cooking all week,” Aubrey teased.

“I didn’t say that there weren’t perks to it,” Gibbs laughed. 

“We have the room,” Aubrey smiled. “I had the patio expanded and sealed when Tony was undercover.”

“It scares me to be away for a day or two now,” Tony teased. “I may come home one day, and the house is moved down the block.”

“It would look nice two streets over,” Aubrey laughed as she spoke. “Let’s go buy some lumber!”

Tony and Gibbs worked side by side over the next two days getting the tables built, sanded and stained. By the time they were done, they had two gorgeous tables and eight benches that were gorgeous. 

“Jethro,” Aubrey gasped. “Tony! These are beautiful.”

“Thank you, Boss.” Tony pointed to their handy work. “Never built anything from start to finish before. I understand the boat thing now.”

“Come eat,” Aubrey ushered both men to the table. 

“You made stuffed peppers?” Gibbs eyes danced as he looked at the meal on the table. “I haven’t had stuffed peppers in years. Always said they were a labor of love meal; take some time to do.”

“Not as much as my cabbage rolls do,” Aubrey rolled her eyes. “He, pointing to Tony. “Asked me for those. I can’t say no but I can enlist help.”

“My dad and Delilah?” Tony laughed. “You are sneaky.”

“I want you to extend an invitation to Abby,” Aubrey cringed. “I’ve been thinking about it. Maybe excluding her isn’t the best of ideas; she’s going to have to accept us at some point.”

 

“There is something that I need to tell you, both.” Gibbs had been dreading this conversation. “Abby found your biological father and has been in contact with him. He’s in prison, scheduled to be released in two months. I’m not sure what she thinks she’s doing. Their visits are recorded, she has not told him anything about where you live, but she promised to help him when he got out.”

“How long have you known this?” Aubrey’s heart was beating in her ears. “He can’t know where I live. He almost killed me when I was little. He threatened to kill my mother. When he dropped us off in the middle of nowhere, the police were looking for him, he severely beat a girl I went to school with.”

“Secretary Porter figured it out,” Gibbs sighed. “Abby made the comment about your father when you were at NCIS for lunch. She picked up on it, went to Vance and he started looking into it. I have a friend at the prison, he’s been monitoring the situation for me. Not one visit has gone unmonitored, he won’t get near you. SecNav is deliberating on what to do with Abby.”

“I really pissed her off the other day,” Aubrey sighed. “What should I do about that? If she’s angry, she’s going to retaliate even more. How do you know that she’s not already told him where we live? I haven’t seen that monster since I was five or six years old, I don’t even know where he is at.”

“You don’t need to know,” Gibbs moved closer, he regretted telling Tony and Aubrey about Abby’s stunt. “I will handle this, we will protect you. Now, I am very excited about this mysterious weekend of plans you have. Can I get a hint?”

“You’re going to enjoy it,” Tony winked. “Now, we need to eat and get some sleep. We have several big days ahead of us.”

Gibbs knew that he needed to speak with Abby, that maybe by blowing the whistle on her plan, he could bring things to a halt and give Tony and Aubrey some piece of mind.

As a couple, Tony and Aubrey had gone out of their way to make Gibbs feel as if he were an important part of their family. They never acted like or implied that he was an imposition. Thinking back over the years, Abby had at times become annoyed if Gibbs stopped her just for a couple minutes when she was on her way out the door to a party. Abby lived a different way of life, while he didn’t understand the Goth way of life, he didn’t begrudge her the lifestyle. What he was starting to have a real issue with was the self -centered, self-serving, behavior that he was finally realizing had taken over and almost destroyed his family.

Stepping into the lab Friday morning, Gibbs took a deep breath. “Abs,” Jethro waited until the Goth turned around to meet his eyes. “Got a few minutes.”

“Thought you and the team were off?” Abby was confused.

“We are,” Gibbs nodded. “Came to talk to you without anyone else around. What’s the issue that you have with Aubrey?”

“Dear God,” Abby growled. “Why is it all about Aubrey? That is all I hear Aubrey this and Aubrey that. Tony’s father’s face lights up when she comes into a room and so does yours, Gibbs. You guys are my family, not hers. She has taken over everything. Birthdays are at her house, Father’s Day is at her house, dinners are at her house. I’m so sick of her doing.”

“Doing what?” Gibbs gave Abby a hard look. “We went out for your birthday; we still do. You have never done anything exceptionally special for Tony’s birthday or his father’s birthday. We’ve never spent Father’s Day together. You would bring dinner to my house, you never invited me over to dinner. When we did have a dinner party at Ziva’s place, you conspired with her to leave DiNozzo out of it. Made fun of him with Tim and Ziva when his feelings were hurt. Even managed to manipulate Jimmy into going along with you and hurting Tony even more.”

“It’s never going to last,” Abby snipped. “She’s not Paula, Kate, Ziva or Jeanne. She doesn’t measure up to the DiNozzo standards. When he sees that, he will get rid of her. She’s probably just really good in bed, once he finds someone else that is better, she’ll be yesterday’s news.”

“I’ve got to go,” standing, Gibbs walked towards the door. “I’ll see you on Wednesday. Stay out of her business and that scheme that you have going to get back at her for stealing your spotlight, I would drop that if I were you. If you don’t, I can’t save you.” 

“Gibbs,” Vance nodded to the agent as he got in the elevator with Abby watching. As soon as the doors closed, Vance sighed. “Did you warn her about her behavior?”

“I hinted heavily at it, keep someone on her, Leon. I don’t trust her at all. She’s likely to elevate her plan now that I confront her.” Gibbs shook his head. “You going to Tony’s?”

“Yes,” Vance smiled. “Going to pick up my kids first; Aubrey said I wasn’t allowed to come without them. She needs Kayla’s help with something and Tony wants Jared to help him set something up in the yard. Aubrey and Kayla text a lot so I am a bit out of the loop.”

“Sounds about right,” Gibbs laughed. “I’m going to head over there. Sounds like the house might fill up fast, I need to get in driveway before I am parking at my house and walking five miles.”

“Jethro!” Aubrey was so excited when Gibbs walked into the kitchen from the garage. “I’m so glad you are here.” Hugging Gibbs close, Aubrey gave him a moment to just soak in the love. “Emily is on her way with Tobias. She said that he needs a project because he’s going stir crazy.”

“Vance was heading home to get the kids,” Gibbs snorted. “You really putting them to work?”

“I figured why not make a day of this,” Aubrey looked around her kitchen. “We have the food and enough drinks to keep us going.”

“Hey!” Delilah’s voice carried through to the kitchen. “The party can start now, I am here. Gibbs, it’s so good to see you! Can you put this in the fridge for me? If you don’t take it, Tim’s going to try to and it won’t make the table later.”

“Is this?” Gibbs peeked. “Delilah makes the best baked beans that I have ever tasted.” 

“What can I do?” Delilah looked around at the disaster that was starting in the kitchen. “Maybe I should just roll for my life.”

“You can start by giving me a hug!” Aubrey came in from the porch. “Then we are going to organize our chaos and get busy.”

“Thank you,’ Tim mouthed to Aubrey with tears in his eyes. This woman embraced Delilah like they were long lost friends. What she didn’t know was that her new friend was a bundle of nerves the whole drive to the house.

“Gibbs?” Aubrey turned to see Gibbs eyeing what suspiciously looked like muffins. “Go ahead,” Aubrey laughed. “I made them for breakfast for everyone.”

Aubrey, Emily, Delilah and Kayla worked together in the kitchen getting the cabbage rolls made. By the time they were done, they had laughed until they cried. “Okay, let’s get them in the oven.” 

“What’s next?” Kayla was excited to be able to help. Just being with the women was filling her with such joy. 

“You are partying without me?” Ellie laughed as she walked in the door with three huge bakery boxes. “I couldn’t come until that bakery opened. Where do you want these?”

“In the laundry room,” Aubrey pointed to a door to her left. “There is a fridge and freezer. There are shelves in there too.”

“That beverage fridge you have is nice,” Vance smiled as he walked in to see the smile lighting up his daughter’s face. “You must be having a good time, you are glowing.”

“I am,” Kayla laughed. “They are crazy, dad. Good crazy but totally crazy. You really have to watch out for Delilah, she’s a bit wild.”

“I agree,” Aubrey laughed. “We’re going to play volleyball in a bit, girl against the boys. Be prepared to get your butts kicked.”

“Net is up,” Vance snorted. “Can I be on the girl’s team?”

“I’ll keep score,” Senior laughed as he walked into the house. “I’m so sorry that I am late; I had to wait for the maintenance man at my building.”

“Oh!” Aubrey giggled. “Was it Marty? Girl, you should see the butt on this man. Umm umm.”

“Hey!” Tony looked wounded. “You’re supposed to be talking about my butt not the maintenance man’s butt.”

“Oh no,” Aubrey winked at Emily and Kayla. “Your butt is off limits.”

“Okay,” Em groaned. “Enough butt talk, let’s go kick butt!”

“Where do you want to be, Delilah?” Kayla questioned. 

“Back Center, you guys can rotate positions around me. First one to ten is the winner.” Delilah yelled as she took her spot.

“What the hell!” Tony groaned as he collapsed in an exhausted heap in the yard. “Where did you learn to play wheelchair volleyball?”

“We discussed strategy.” Delilah laughed. “I was on the volleyball team in school. I set it up, these girls just took it home.”

“Boss!” Tony whined. “This is so unfair.”

“We were judging,” Gibbs snorted. “Looked like you got your butt whipped fair and square from here.”

“Didn’t know you could play like that, dad.” Jared laughed. “We need a net.”

“We need 9 more people to play,” Leon laughed. 

“Okay,” Jared smiled brightly. “Then we need to hang out here more!”

“I would love that,” Aubrey laughed. “Do you think you could kick Tony’s butt at basketball? Anyone that scores more point than Tony gets a piece of the brownie cheesecake that I made. It’s topped with chocolate chip cookies and brownie chunks.”

“There is a court at the end of the block,” Emily started towards the front of the house. “I take this challenge; move it old man.”

“Tobias,” Tony groaned. “Your kid doesn’t play fair.”

“Anthony, I think that you and Ducky need to go keep score. Your son will cheat for a piece of cheesecake.” Aubrey kept her gaze trained on Fornell. “I’ll watch the baby if you want to go Breena.”

“I would love the chance to prove my womanhood!” Grabbing her husband’s arm, Breena started towards the front of the house only to pause long enough for Tim and Delilah to catch up.

“Let’s go put some ice on it,” Aubrey helped Tobias stand. “Gibbs, we’ll be back in a couple minutes.” ‘Come find us in 2 minutes with Victoria.’ Aubrey mouthed as she led Fornell down the hallway.

“Oh God,” Tobias groaned as he lay down on the bed. “That feels good.”

“Let’s check your blood pressure,” Aubrey was gentle as she checked Tobias over. “You should have told me you that you didn’t feel well. I would have sat out with you.”

“I was fine,” Fornell growled. “Ever since I got shot; it comes and goes when I overdo it. That shouldn’t have been playing volleyball.”

“Tobias,” Aubrey called softly as she turned his face to look at her. “Stop, you’re still healing. We’ll get you there. Right now, I want you just rest for a bit. When we hear the gang coming back from the basketball court, we’ll get you up. Jethro, I will take Miss Victoria. You keep him down, he needs some rest.” Handing Gibbs two pills for their patient. “I’ll get you some water for him.”

“This your room?” Fornell squinted as he looked around. “Bed is really comfortable.”

“This is mine when I stay over,” Gibbs nodded. “Bed is comfortable, best sleep I have had in a long time.”

“It’s his room,” Aubrey smiled as she handed over the water and kissed Jethro’s head. “It makes my day when he stays. Let those pills start to work, should be about fifteen minutes. You’re going to feel much better when you have a handle on the joint pain.”

“DiNozzo,” Vance and Tony were walking side by side to the basketball court, the rest of the gang close and listening. “Ms. Sciuto isn’t going to let her hatred of Aubrey go. How can we help make it more tolerable for Aubrey?”

“She’s okay,” Tony nodded. “She’s stronger than I have seen her in eight months. Abby is going to have to get over whatever the problems is because I plan on marrying that woman someday. This is my life and my family now.”

“Tony,” Jimmy’s eyes were filled with tears. “I’m really happy for you. I think we all are.”

“We love her,” Bishop smiled. “She’s good for you; you for her too.”

“I dare say that she’s brought changes to all our lives,” Ducky paused. “Something has been missing for a while, a long while. I feel like whatever it was, we got back with Aubrey.”

“She loves all of you,” Tony looked at the group. “Even you, Director. You’re now her family, our family. I cannot thank you enough for how you have welcomed her.”

“I feel like we should be thanking you,” Tim whispered. “She’s done a lot of good for all of us. I haven’t seen my wife smile and laugh like that in a very long time. When she is here, with those ladies, she isn’t the woman in a wheelchair, she’s their equal. It means a lot.”

“It does for me too,” Tony sighed. “When Aubrey can be somewhere that everyone doesn’t treat her like she is going to break in two because of her heart, it means something special. Thank you everyone.”

 

Note: I would love to hear what you would like to see as part of Tony's future in this universe! Oh!!! Anyone else residing in Crazy town with me over The Masked Singer? LOL Sorry about the spacing when I first posted!


	6. Chapter 6

STOP! BEFORE YOU START THIS CHAPTER..... grab some comfort food or maybe a glass of wine. .... fasten your seat belts! This one is emotional!

Now ... proceed to read!

Tony’s heart sank when Ducky had declined their invitation for Father’s Day weekend, he was very confused and hurt as to why his friend wouldn’t want to spend that weekend with them. What hurt him most was the disappointment that had registered on Aubrey’s face.

“Dr. Mallard?” Aubrey cleared her throat. “May I ask why? Could you give us an explanation? We put a lot of thought and planning into this weekend, I know you realize that.”

“I do, my dear.” Ducky struggled as the hurt that was in Tony and Aubrey’s eyes registered. “I do appreciate being included in your plans, but I feel that it would be best if I stayed behind.”

“You made plans with Abby?” Gibbs watched Ducky’s face, he always could read his old friend. “Why?”

“Abigail has been on your team, Jethro, for as long as I have. She’s is feeling as if her place in your world is threatened. She’s had a very hard life, my friend. You, of all people, know this.” Ducky sighed. “She needs family with her.”

“Funny, she’s never needed family with her any other year. Even the year that I was recovering at home from a bullet to the knee and chest,” Gibbs growled. “She didn’t even call, she came over in the middle of the week to tell me about the party she went to and how drunk she got.”

“You’re angry because you were alone?” Ducky took a step towards his friend.

“Wasn’t alone,” Gibbs shook his head. “Tony was there, he came over after work on Friday night, cooked chicken parmesan and brought fresh garlic bread. He did my therapy exercise with me, we watched some movies. That was the weekend that he helped me down to the basement, so I could work on the boat, I needed something to occupy my mind and he knew it.”

“Abigail needs someone,” Ducky sighed. “As I explained, she feels her place in your lives are threatened.”

“Her place does not have to be threatened.” Aubrey paused. “I don’t want to take her place on this team; I have no interest in the team. I am interested in the people that make up the team, that could include Abby, if she changes her attitude. She has to let go of the jealousy, Dr. Mallard. She has to realize that not everyone in this world is out to take her place or threaten her. She’s a spoiled, self-centered brat, whose ego is being fed by this type of behavior. The only way she is going to see that it is her attitude that needs to change is to have someone, besides me, stand up to her.”

“Abigail is delicate,” Ducky started to speak. “She needs us to support her and be there for her. Her state is fragile; since she found out she was adopted; she has been very uncertain about her place in this world.”

“No,” Aubrey sighed. “That’s what she wants you to think, Dr. Mallard. Abigail plays the part very well; she knows how to manipulate. For some reason, you buy into this act of hers. I am not going to allow you to ruin what I have planned for this weekend. If you want to spend the weekend with her; that is your choice. You are going to miss out on something very special.”

“You know,” Ducky turned to leave. “That Anthony very much loved Ziva and Jeanne. His heart has been broken many times; he has had a great deal of sorrow in the sixteen years that I have known him. Abby just wants to protect him. You don’t just get over the type of love they had. I fear, you are competing with the ghosts from his past. Abigail is just trying to prevent him from getting hurt again. I find myself in a place that I need to look out for the best interest of the family we had. My dear, you feel in love with Anthony, I can see that he deeply loves you. Before you, we were a family, now things are changing and it’s not that easy for everyone to accept. Please understand, I love you, but I find myself in a position where I feel that I need to support Abby.”

“Abby wants to protect her place in Tony’s world.” Aubrey sighed. “Don’t give me this song and dance that Ziva loved Tony. Lusted after him, yes. Loved him, no. Loving someone doesn’t mean you drag them down, belittle them. You don’t ignore their pain or go out of your way to cause more. You don’t distrust them, wish them dead. You don’t make the one person that has been the constant source of love and support choose between you and the person you are supposed to love. Yes, I know the stories, Dr. Mallard. I also know how Tony searched for a way to make it work with Jeanne, but she was too angry to try. I know that he met with her told her goodbye and how much he has never forgiven himself for what happened. Yes, Dr. Mallard, I KNOW all about the great loves of Tony’s life. I know about the tragic heart break and I know about so many other things that you don’t. I also know that Abby’s malice towards me is bordering on illegal behavior, someone could get hurt or possibly die if she doesn’t stop. Tony’s heart is breaking from her actions.”   
“He needs his family,” Ducky sighed as he turned to walk towards the door. 

“His family is exactly what he has,” Aubrey opened the door for Ducky to leave. “Just be careful crawling out on the branch with her Dr. Mallard, she’s got a hacksaw in her back pocket.” The door closed, and Aubrey’s heart was broken. Sliding down the wall to the floor, Aubrey sobbed out her pain.

“Hey,” Tony sat beside the woman he loved. “You’re right, I have my family. You are my family, Aubrey Donahue. Ducky was right when he said that I very much loved Ziva and Jeanne; I felt what I thought was love with them like I had never felt before.” Aubrey sobbed harder, her heart shattering as she listened to the words of that man that was her life. “When I found you, I felt something that was greater than anything that I have ever felt. In this world that I have built with you, love doesn’t measure up. They hurt me, the circumstances that surrounded both of them nearly destroyed me. You’ve given me life; you’ve shown me how to live again. No matter what anyone on this team says, you are and will always be my one true love, my family.”

Tony held Aubrey until she fell asleep in his arms with their guests watching from the doorway, emotions bordering between anger and sadness. Gently, he picked her up and started to carry her towards the bedroom. “Tim? Could you open the door for me?” Placing her on the bed, he gently covered her with a blanket, praying that she would continue to sleep.

“I’m sorry, Tony.” Tim squeezes his friend’s shoulder. “What transpired with Ducky, never should have happened. I should have seen Abby’s behavior, you’re my friend. It should not have taken someone else to point it out. Delilah warned me about Abby on a few occasions, she loves her like a friend, but that doesn’t mean she totally trusts her. What can I do to help, Tony? You have given us so much and we stood by and allowed her heart to be broken.” Tim teared up unable to continue. 

“It doesn’t deserve to be broken like that,” Emily moved to her uncle’s side. “We want you to know that we love her and adore her.” Emily paused as she watched her friend sleep. “We protect our family, Tony. Dad and I are going to stay tonight, to help out.”

“Can you sit with her while I take care of something?” Tony questioned Emily softly. “If she needs me, you come get me.”

“I promise,” taking a seat next to her friend, the young woman kept vigil. “I won’t let anyone bother her.”

Outside, Gibbs caught up with his old friend. “Duck? What the hell was that?”

“Not now, Jethro.” Opening the door to his car, Ducky was shocked when Palmer pushed it shut.

“Yes, now.” Jimmy was furious. “You were at their house all day, Dr. Mallard. You just spent ten hours in their home today. Why would you do that if you had no intentions of being supportive of them? How it is that you can’t see how self-involved Abby is? You got stabbed in the hand and were in surgery, Abby shows up at the hospital acting odd just to draw attention to herself. Tony gets framed for murder and it’s all about Abby and her boo hooing about how she screwed up instead of shutting her mouth and just concentrating on getting him exonerated. Any time something happens to the team, it all circles back to Abby needing to be the center of attention.”

“Which says to me that she’s feeling insecure,” Ducky opened the car door once again. “I have the degree in forensic psychology, you don’t.”

“I asked Aubrey earlier why she is so loving to all of us,” Palmer stopped Ducky from closing the door. “She explained to me that she genuinely thinks of us as very close friends and that she loves you, Agent Gibbs and Fornell like family. She said that her mother’s heart has no room for ugly in it and that she vowed when she woke up from surgery that her mother’s heart would never be broken because it was too precious a gift.”

“She’s on the floor, in her living room, sobbing her heart out while Tony holds her.” Gibbs added. “She’s heartbroken, Duck.” Gibbs turned back towards the house, he could hear Tony’s voice coming from the back patio.

Tony stood looking at his friends. “I know you heard?” Tony’s jaw was set, his fists clenched. When he saw everyone nod, he knew what he needed to do. “I loved Ziva but what we had was a one-night stand. She didn’t trust me or love me back the way I loved her. Jeanne had my heart and wouldn’t even give me a chance to explain, she just left me standing there broken hearted. She had too much anger and hate for us to have ever worked. They molded me to be the man that I am now, the man that can love that woman with my whole heart. The man that can dream about a future with her. She’s my life. The whole reason that I live, is down that hallway too exhausted to move; too broken to be here with you. If you cannot support me and our relationship, if you do not want to be part of this family. I want you to walk away right now. Abby’s issues are just that, her own. If you don’t see that then I want, you to go.”

“What if we understand and agree?” Delilah questioned as she took Tim’s hand. “What do you want us to do then?”

“I want you to clean up this mess,” Tony smiled at his friend. “Tobias, I need you to go through the fence in the back and go knock on my neighbor’s door. Tell her that I need her help, please. I am going to go to Ducky’s and speak my mind, he needs to understand that he doesn’t speak for me.”

“Jimmy already went to handle that,” Breena spoke up. “He’s pretty upset with him. What Aubrey said about Abby, I agree. It’s going to take someone, like Dr. Mallard, to set her straight. I can’t explain why he’s suddenly not seeing it.”

Emily smiled. “Tony, my really cares about you and Aubrey. We had to hold him back when Ducky was speaking. When Aubrey started to cry, Tim had to hold his arm to keep him from punching your wall.”

“Your father left,” Tim pointed to the side yard. “He said to tell you that he would call you midweek that he thinks you need to spend the weekend with Aubrey instead of worrying about him. He has a business associate coming into town, he’s going to meet up with him.”

“He had already told us no.” Tony sighed. “The day she asked him to spend the whole weekend with us, he declined. We change to our plan B which was our favorite plan. She’s not going to be upset; we’ve already made plans with him for later, that he accepted.”

“Tony,” Emily made her way to the patio. “She wants to talk to you.”

“You should be sleeping,” Tony leaned down and kissed Aubrey’s nose. “We’ll talk tomorrow; I promise.”

“No,” pushing herself up, the woman pulled Tony next to her. “I still want to go tomorrow morning; I want to take Tobias and Emily with us.” Moving to stand, the exhausted woman fell back on the man she loved. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Tony stood, taking his lady into his arms. “Just lean on me; I’ve got you.” One step became two, but three was just too much, sending her collapsing to the floor. “Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

“Too tired,” Aubrey sobbed. “I’m so tired, Tony.” 

“Boss,” Tony called softly. “Could you start the bathtub, please? Emily, I need you to get in that bottom drawer and get us some pajamas. Tim, open the bedroom windows for me. Delilah, could you make sure that everything gets cleaned up out there? You’re great at delegating.”

“Grace is on her way,” Tobias whispered as his hand gently rubbed Aubrey’s back. “Anything else that I can do?”

“Turn on the ceiling fans for me,” Tony pointed to the wall switches. “Get some low light on in here, and if you don’t mind, say goodbye to everyone for us.”

“I can do that,” Fornell headed towards the switch. “Tobias, don’t leave, please.”

“Water is running, towels on are on the counter. I put her robe on the back of the bathroom door. If you need help with her, you call out. We’ll get her taken care of, Tony.” Gibbs felt helpless. “Do we need a doctor?”

“We have one on the way, our neighbor.” Tony kissed the side of Aubrey’s face as he spoke to his boss. “Don’t go home, please.”

“I’m not,” Gibbs leaned over to kiss Aubrey’s head. “I have plans to spend the whole weekend with my family; that’s what I am going to do.”

“Is she okay?” Jared questioned as Gibbs emerged from the back bedroom. “She is my friend, Agent Gibbs. I don’t like it that she is so upset.”

“I know,” Gibbs sighed. “Let’s help clean up, maybe by the time we are done she will be feeling better to come out here with us for a little while. When she does, I think she’d appreciate a clean kitchen.”

“This thing with Dr. Mallard threw us all for a loop,” Vance whispered as he bagged up the trash. “That woman has brought something that has been lacking for a long time. I can’t explain it, but she changes the way we see things, the way we are with each other. I think about how her mother’s grief for her dying daughter saved her life. I look at my kids and I do understand it.”

“She brought compassion,” Kayla whispered. “She reminds me of mom, a bit.”

“What was that?” Vance stepped over to his daughter. 

“I said that she brought compassion, and when you have someone that cares about you, it brings joy. I love you, dad, but Aubrey is the first woman that I have felt comfortable around since mom died. We talk about mom, a lot.”

“She doesn’t make us feel like what we think or do is stupid,” Jared added. “Those coffee cans with the plants that you noticed when we went to the cemetery on Mother’s Day. Aubrey and Tony helped us plant those, they kept them on their patio, so they would grow until we were ready. We came over one day when you were working late, had dinner and decorated those coffee cans.”

“Do you remember what I said when I saw them?” Vance’s eyes filled with tears.

“You said, your mom would love this so much.” Jared wiped a tear that had fallen to his cheek. “When we are with Aubrey, it’s okay to talk about mom. We can be mad, sad, happy or just crazy.”

“Sounds to me,” Tim shook his head to clear the tears. “Sounds to me like she is helping all of us find peace. She called me this week, we talked about my dad the whole time. It wasn’t sad or miserable.. It..”

“It was remembering the way things were, it was kind of like celebrating their life.” Kayla finished looking for Tim to see if she was right.

“Exactly,” Tim nodded. “It felt really good. I get lost in regret a lot, not that time. That time, we talked about all the things that made my father click, the thing he had taught me and the lessons that I had learned.”

“Why is this Abby lady such a big deal, anyway?” Jared questioned. “She’s not all that great. She’s kind of freaky and doesn’t even talk to me unless my dad is around.”

“She’s always been Gibbs’ favorite,” Tony said softly as he came down the hallway with Aubrey in his arms. “I think she feels her place in his life is threatened. She fails to understand that this very sleepy lady doesn’t want to replace her, she just wants to love everyone. I’m going to put her on the chaise on the patio. She’s pretty wiped out, lots of crying, lots more crying; she wants to be with all of you, though.”

“Can I have a minute with her?” Gibbs questioned softly as Tony placed her in the chair. “I won’t take a long time; I know everyone wants to make sure she’s okay.”

“I’m going to go get her something to drink,” Tony squeezed Gibbs shoulder. “She’s rather unsteady on her feet, don’t let her stand alone.”

“Hey,” Gibbs sat on the edge of the chair. “You are doing better?”

“Yes,” Aubrey nodded with tears in her eyes. “I feel like my grandfather died; I wasn’t prepared for him to do that, Jethro. If I had realized, I could have and would have been stronger.”

“You are fine just as you are,” Gibbs reassured. “Palmer let him have it. I wish I could have saved you that pain. However, I want you to know that I am here all weekend, just like I promised, I want to spend it with my family.”

“Good,” Aubrey smiled. “We have something pretty amazing planned; I hope you love it as much as we are excited to take you there.”

“You’re taking me somewhere?” Gibbs smiled.

“We’re giving an escape from all that is crazy,” Aubrey vowed. “If it’s okay with you, I would like to take Emily and Tobias too. I think they need this and to be honest, I think all of you need each other. He’s scared, Jethro. Those feelings are all whirling around in there and he doesn’t know what to do with them.”

“I didn’t either until I met Dr. Confalone and you.” Gibbs sighed.

“You see Grace?” Aubrey’s face brightened up. “I love her so much; she’s one of my best friends.”

Gibbs barked in laughter. “Let me guess, she’s the doctor neighbor you mentioned that took care of you after your heart transplant.”

“Yes,” Aubrey giggled. “However, if you only have met Grace at the hospital you are in for a big surprise when it comes to her, her family and what makes her the brassy woman that she is.”

“Which house?” Gibbs questioned. “I would like her to look you over, make sure you are okay.”

“Through the gate,” Aubrey said. “Don’t go over there yet. Please,” Aubrey sighed. “I know I am sounding like she has some deep, dark, secret that she is hiding and she’s not. What she has is an amazing miracle, but that miracle needs protected from the world. While I think it is more than safe here, I want her to make that decision.”

“I already have,” Grace smiled as she walked through the fence with her husband and son following. “Hey Popeye, it’s good to finally be able to say hello to you when you over here. This is my husband, Jeff and our son, Tommy. Tommy has Down Syndrome, but that doesn’t mean much when it comes to life in Aubrey land.”

“Hi Aubrey,” Tommy waved. “I like your bathrobe, it’s a pretty pink.”

“Why thank you my prince,” pointing to his shirt, the young lady smiled. “I got you that shirt!”

“I wear it every day until mom says that I have to wear something else because it smells bad. Do you want to smell it?” Tommy help out the tail of the shirt.

“Dude!” Aubrey snickered. “You need to let your mom wash it again! Can you do me a big favor?”

“I will do anything for you, Aubrey. You are my girlfriend and I need to take good care of you.” Tommy waited patiently to see what this woman that he had such a crush on needed. 

“Go inside with your dad,” Aubrey watched as Tommy looked at the door. “Tony is in there and all those friends he told you about, are in there too.”

“Even his Boss? Can I watch him slap his head?” Tommy was so excited to run for the door. 

“He’s going to be so bummed when he realizes you are out here.” Grace laughed. “Now, tell me what’s going on, sweetheart.”

Aubrey’s silence worried Grace, this woman was usually bubbly and so full of life. Turning to Gibbs, she nodded for him to fill her in. “Someone that she is very close to us turned his back on her today. She’s having a very hard time dealing with it, feels like she lost her grandfather. She was sobbing, fell asleep and when Tony picked her up off the floor, she’s been too exhausted to function. We just want to make sure that we shouldn’t be hauling her to the hospital.”

“Okay,” Grace nodded. “Emily, why don’t you take Gibbs inside and pull the drapes on the sliding glass door for me. I’ll come in for you when I’m done.”

“Grace is with her?” Tony questioned with extreme gratitude.   
“Finding out she was your neighbor was a shock, Emily appears to have known the secret.” Gibbs snorted when the young woman looked wounded. “I came in to meet Tommy. Tommy has been wanting to see me do this,” Gibbs gave Tony the lightest head slap that he had ever delivered in all his years, sending the young man into a fit of hysterical laughter.

“You’re Gibbs! Tony says he would shoot anyone else that tried to do that.” Tommy was still laughing as he spoke. “Did Aubrey make her Tommy juice?”

“There's some in the fridge,” Tony smile as he pulled out the special container with the lemonade they kept for the young man. “I know this is fresh because she was hoping you’d hear our party and come join us!”

“He’s happy in there,” Aubrey smiled as she listened. “Ducky cancelled the weekend to spend it with Abby. He basically told me that Tony could never let go of his past loves to love me and that I would end up hurting him because of that.”

“Tony loves you so much,” Grace wiped the tears from her friend’s eyes before opening her bag. “Let’s check you over, I have a feeling if I don’t emerge with the answers for that group soon, there may be a riot.”

Aubrey relaxed while Grace gently looked her over. It wasn’t the first time they had been in this type of situation. After her heart transplant, Grace and Jeff had taken her in and cared for her, that was when the bond with Tommy formed. “You are physically exhausted, my dear. You need this weekend; Tony and Gibbs will look after you. If you are taking Emily and Tobias, you will be very well cared for.”

“How did you know?” Aubrey was amused.

“I know your heart,” Grace winked. “You are very much like your mother, Aubrey. She would be so very proud of you. I am so very proud of you. What you have is a gift, don’t let anyone bruise that beautiful heart of yours,”

“How much more do you need to get ready for tomorrow?” Grace pushed Aubrey’s bangs from her forehead. “Let me help you.”

“I have everything ready, it’s in the fridge in the laundry room. Tomorrow, I need to load the coolers in the morning and get them in the SUV. I packed a bag for Jethro, myself and Tony. Emily is going to go pack for herself and her dad; I’m hoping we can leave early, I want this so much for Tony and Gibbs; Tobias and Emily.”

“I want this for you,” kissing her friend’s forehead, Grace stood. “I’m going to go update this beautiful family of yours. I will be over tomorrow morning at 6 a.m. to help you load everything.”

“I’ll help,” Jeff smiled as he walked out. “I was listening, I’m sorry. I haven’t seen you like this since your mom died. You are our family too, Aubrey. What you did for Tommy, I don’t think either of us could ever thank you enough for what you gave him.”

“Grace says that you need some TLC,” Tony leaned down for a kiss. “I love you, Aubrey Lynn Donahue. You are the reason I breathe each day. You give me something to fight for, you have given me a place to call home and a house to do it in. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up every single morning with you at my side.”

“Are you proposing to me?” Aubrey’s eyes filled with tears.

“I am vowing that every day for the rest of my life, I am going to do what I can to make you the happiest woman in the world. Is this the official proposal, no. This is the promise that it is coming, I want it to be just as special as you are. I am going to marry you and we are going to live happily ever after. You are just going to have to wait just a little bit for me to make it official.”

“I don’t need anything special,” Aubrey reached out for the man she loved. “I just need you.”

“You deserve something special.” Tony picked up the woman he loved in his arms and twirled her around the patio. “Listen up everyone, I am going to marry this woman. With all of you as my witnesses, I promise that this woman is going to be my wife.”

“Popeye?” Grace walked up to the usually emotionless man to see him wipe a tear. “They’re happy, Gibbs. You’re happy because of them. One day at a time, Jethro. That’s how she takes it, one day at a time. She learned to live in the moment when she thought the next moment was all she had.”

Six in the morning found Aubrey, full of life and purpose. Together, she loaded the coolers with Grace at her side. “Thank you for always being there for me, Grace.”

“Go,” Grace hugged Aubrey then Emily as the young woman got out of her car. “You have a magical weekend with your family; you are so loved. I want to hear all about it when you get back. Take lots of pictures, I want to see this place. I am so jealous!”

The drive was an hour long and as soon as they arrived, Aubrey was delighted to see the faces of her family light up.

“Is that a huge tree house?” Tobias looked across the bridge that led from the parking area to a beautiful house suspended amongst trees.

“It is and we have 12,000 acres of trees to enjoy.” Aubrey smiled as she hugged Tobias from behind. “Think this may be just what this doctor ordered to get you back on your feet.”

“I think you may be right,” linking arms with his daughter, Fornell headed towards the door only stopping long enough to watch as Aubrey hugged Gibbs while being held from behind by Tony. “We have a pretty special family, Em.” Fornell whispered with a smile on his face.

“Yeah,” Emily grinned. “We sure do.”


	7. Chapter 7

Note: I just wanted to say something, I did have a review by someone that obviously has not seen the depth of the story or the characters. It seems that my character of Aubrey’s personality isn’t completely clear.  
Here is the comment that was left and that I have deleted because I was tempted to be incredibly nasty back, multiple times and that is not me, it's my protective streak coming out. So to not lower myself to that level, I decided to address it here in case others need clarification:

XXXXX (Name blocked out of unearned respect) left the following comment on So this is love..:  
Aubrey is super MarySue. She is the new Abbie. She crying and falling out when Duckie changes his plans. Everyone loves her like she is a cult leader. She can do no wrong. I'm waiting for her to get special powers or shit out the cure for cancer. She is built up to fantastical to make her likeable or believable.

Allow me to clear this up: Aubrey is not perfect, if you pay close attention this persona that she lets everyone see is much like Tony’s mask that he snaps on. I am not replacing Abby with her as far as personality. She is not a cult leader, but a daughter that has had her life saved by her mother, it has changed her outlook on life and how she deals with it. She’s afraid to allow anything to hurt it. She will not shit out a cure for cancer, because rudeness, ignorance and bad manners would be first on her list as it's more of an epidemic.

As a daughter that has lost her mother, I can understand that overprotective nature. When my mom was diagnosed with cancer and told she had months to live, I wanted to protect her from all of it. I wanted to take away the pain, I wanted to fix it, so she didn’t die. My mother was in the hospital (3 months into her cancer battle) and the doctor came into the room and said you have 3 to 5 months to live, we are sending you home with hospice to live out your last days. She died within 14 hours, never returning home. To this day, I swear she willed herself to die to save her children from having to watch her die in our family home, to not be a burden or uproot our lives to take of her. She sacrificed her life for her children. So, whether or not you believe it can happen… that’s on you, but I can tell you that it does, from personal experience.

Her reaction to Ducky: She felt as if her grandfather died with the betrayal. After everything, she was not prepared for that. She had not trusted many people on a personal level, outside of Grace and her family. She was basically orphaned. Her mother was dead, her father in prison. Tony gave her a family and it felt like Ducky was gone after a whole day of being with the team in their home, he knocked her off her feet with his behavior. I hope that clears it up.

I love this story, I love writing it and most of the reactions to it. As a reader, if I do not like a story, I move on. I do not bully or act a fool to hurt someone. This world is ugly enough without that kind of behavior. I see people saying we need to change this world… well how about we make a vow to be the change. 

Since I started writing, I have had so many people say I found your stories when my parent was dying of cancer and they were the escape, especially Tadpole. I just want to entertain you, make you laugh, make you cry, help you escape. Life is rough enough, my dream is to be able to lift a burden. Anyone that knows me, they can vouch for that. When the good Lord says it's my time to be called to glory, I want to be remembered as someone that made you laugh and gave you a place to escape for awhile. Now, let us get back to the story…. Be safe! Stay Warm! I’m currently buried in over a foot of snow (YIKES!)  
\--end note--

“She looks better,” Gibbs nodded towards Aubrey as they walked a path that led from the cabin to a waterfall. “Is that for our benefit?”

“I think she’s just happy to be able to do this with everyone,” Tony explained. “Ducky’s reaction was very unexpected, she wasn’t ready for that. It hit her hard, as you know, Gibbs. She doesn’t trust men very easily because of her father, he was so abusive.”

“She have nightmares?” Gibbs prodded.

“Sometimes,” Tony sighed. “I still don’t know the extent of what he put them through, but I do know that one of the best things to happen to her was when he dropped them off in the middle of nowhere. Sometimes, I sit and wonder what did he think was going to happen? Was he dropping them off to die out there or did he not think at all?”

“I hope you never get the opportunity to ask him,” Gibbs squeezed Tony’s shoulder. “Let’s just enjoy the weekend, I hope we can come back here again. I’ve really enjoyed it.”

“This is so beautiful,” Fornell looked around as they found the waterfall. Emily abandoned her backpack and her clothing to reveal a bathing suit, taking off to explore the cave behind the waterfall. “Em! Stop! That kid is going to be the death of me.”

“Relax, Tobias.” Gibbs laughed as he pointed to a section of the guidebook. “There are no bears in this area, they have managed to keep them out. If anything, she may come out bug covered.”

“I’ll go with her,” Tony hurried to catch his young friend.

“You have to see this, Aubrey.” Tony called from the opening. “It’s so beautiful.”

Aubrey joined Tony in the cavern, she loved the look of pure joy that was on Tony and Emily’s faces as they explored. “Think we can get the guys to come into the water? It’s warm like a hot spring. They will dry off walking around, I have extra towels.”

“Tony?” Emily ran up to her friends. “My dad would love this. Do you think there is a way we can get him over here? His leg and arm are still weak; I don’t want him to get hurt.”

“What’s that?” Aubrey pointed towards an opening. 

“Could be our answer,” Tony made his way over to the opening. “This will work..work…work…”

“You know he’s a bit crazy, right?” Emily laughed as she watched Tony do his mock echo as he made his way out to get Tobias and Gibbs. “A good crazy, I love his crazy.”

“Come on,” Tony called out as he popped out of the mouth of the cave. “This way is much less hazardous. You have to see this, Gibbs.”

“Come on, old man.” Tobias pulled Gibbs to his feet. “If we don’t, I am sure those girls will be whining about.”

“I do not whine,” Aubrey joked. “I piss, moan and complain like a lady.”

The day was a success, Emily and Tobias were barely able to stay awake during dinner. Jethro and Tony made it as far as dessert but fell asleep in the living room area chatting about the next day.

“Hey,” Aubrey gently shook Tony. “It’s bedtime, honey. I’m going to get Jethro, it’s time for you to get in bed.”

With everyone in bed, Aubrey quietly took the keys to the car and headed back to D.C., if she didn’t get sidetracked, she could take care of business and get some sleep before anyone woke up.

The drive was filled with all sorts of thoughts, Ducky and Abby had both alluded to the fact that Tony would never be over Jeanne or Ziva. While she couldn’t chat with a dead woman, she could find and speak with Jeanne Benoit- Woods.

There was a single car at the offices of IDG, Aubrey parked and made her way into the building, calling out to anyone that was present.

“May I help you?” Jeanne walked out of a downstairs office.

“I’m Dr. Aubrey Donahue.” The woman reached her hand out to greet Jeanne. “Are you Dr. Woods?” Receiving a confused nod, Aubrey pointed to the chairs in the waiting area. “Could we talk?”

“You aren’t here to volunteer,” Jeanne pointed to the scar on Aubrey’s chest. “What can I do for you?”

“Let me start by saying, I am not here for a confrontation. I just want to talk to you about Anthony DiNozzo.” Aubrey’s eyes filled with tears. “I love him with all my heart, and he loves me. There are people, in his life that feel that he will never be able to totally commit to me because he still loves you.”

“We both still have feelings for one another,” Jeanne paused. “What we had was good until it wasn’t. I fell in love with his undercover alias, Tony DiNardo. I hated him for so many years but loved him at the same time. I fell in love with my husband, we’ve worked hard to fight the demons of my past. Tony represents my past, I need to move forward.”

“He would want you to be happy,” Aubrey watched as Jeanne nodded. “Everyone deserves love, Dr. Woods.”

“You’re right,” Jeanne smiled. “Tony deserves you; he’s let the guilt eat him for years. I told him that I forgive him and that I want him to move forward, but I don’t know that he fully believes me. He sees the pain when he looks at me, but the pain he sees now isn’t from him. It’s what we lost, what never could have been because of the life my father lived. A life that I didn’t know about. A life, that got him killed. His whole life was a lie, I didn’t even know it. I keep wondering if I was blind to it or if I was in denial. Either way, I can’t go back and change it.”

“As daughters, we are not responsible for the sins of our fathers.” Aubrey shrugged. “We have to pull ourselves up and move on, we have to be better than the corruption that they took part in. My father was abusive, I grew up confused as to what I did to make him that way. I still wonder if I wasn’t good enough, or if I did something that made him snap. The things I remember from my childhood, I wish I could undo what he did.”

“Let’s go upstairs,” Jeanne walked Aubrey up to the breakroom. “Here, have some water. I started International Doctor’s Group.” Jeanne explained. “I had to try to fix some of the things he did. I’ve done a lot of good, but it never feels good enough. There is never enough hands to go around, never enough supplies. I’m sorry, I don’t know why I am telling you this.”

“My father was violent; the day he abandoned us was the best day of our lives,” Aubrey sighed. “I have spent my career, giving women the tools, they need to leave. I try to undo the hurt, every day in everything that I do. It’s just never enough, there are days that I can’t even remember why I bothered to try.”

“Does Tony know about your father?” Jeanne questioned softly.

“He knows everything,” Aubrey smiled. “He’s been absolutely amazing. The NCIS team has been supportive except for the most part. Jeanne, if you are still in love with Tony…”

“My life is with David,” Jeanne smiled. “The fact that you are willing to put him first, it speaks to the depth of your love for him. Be happy, Aubrey. Make him happy, love him like there is no guarantee for tomorrow. Help him heal his heart, he deserves your love and you deserve his. Talk to him, let him really into what you are feeling. He won’t run away.”

“Thank you for talking with me,” Aubrey smiled. “I wish you a lifetime of happiness, Jeanne Benoit-Woods. You do deserve it; you are not your father’s daughter. You are your own person. Now, I have a wonderful man that I need to have a conversation with. In different circumstances, I think we could have been friends.”

Laughing, Jeanne nodded her head. “I do too. If you ever need to talk, you can come back.”

The drive back went fast; Aubrey sang along with the radio feeling light. The biggest fear that plagued her dreams was Tony going back to Jeanne, but that chapter was closed. Her life with Tony was the future and it was going to be a good one.

“Are you okay?” Tony questioned as soon as the woman he loved came in the door. “What happened?”

Aubrey smiled. “She called you?”

“She called me to tell me how much you love me; told me that I better treat you right and love you with my whole heart. She forgave me, told me to move on with my life because I deserve you.” Tony pulled Aubrey into his arms. “I love you so much.”

“I had to be sure,” Aubrey wiped at her tears. “I trust you, but I had to know that she wasn’t going to try to come back to your life. I had to know that Ducky and Abby were wrong, I needed to see for myself that they are.”

“Let’s go to bed,” Tony whispered as he kissed Aubrey. “You can finally get some good sleep.”

Aubrey was wide awake, in her PJs, out on the deck watching the birds. “You okay?” Gibbs questioned as he brought out a cup of coffee and joined her. “You look tired.”

“Didn’t get much sleep last night,” Aubrey shrugged. “I went to see Jeanne Benoit. We had a nice talk, it was eye opening. It gave me some things to think about. A list of things that I need to work on changing about myself.”

“Like you don’t always have to try so hard? That everything doesn’t have to be perfect? Tony is going to love you no matter what, we all are. You can relax, nobody is going to walk away if you don’t make homemade bread one day or if I run out of pineapple upside down cake and get really cranky.” Gibbs gave a slight smile as Aubrey processed what Gibbs said. 

“I have been in overdrive for so long,” Aubrey groaned. “Not sure that I know how to stop, Gibbs. I have tried so hard, for so long to earn the heart that beats in my chest. My mother’s heart beats in my chest, Jethro. I don’t know what I am supposed to do to keep it from getting broken.”

“Didn’t they provide you with counseling after the transplant?” Gibbs sat down with Aubrey on the deck. “Grace give you pointers?” 

“They make you go to counseling,” Aubrey sighed. “How to deal with the fact that your transplant can fail, how you feel about that and what it is like to live a life relying on the meds to keep you from rejecting your transplanted organ.”

“Yeah,” Gibbs sighed. “Guess standard counseling would not cover what to do if you received an organ from your mother.”

“I loved her so much,” Aubrey whispered. “I always worried about the day something happened to her. I used to sit and cry in my bedroom, when I thought about her dying. I watched him beat her so many times, he could have killed her. She lived through all of that and started over again. She had so much pain in her life, I think that in my head if something hurts her heart, I am like him because I let it happen.”

“How do we help?” Tobias stepped out of the door where he had been listening with Emily at his side. 

“I don’t know where to start,” Aubrey sighed. “I’m so screwed up.”

“You’re not screwed up,” Gibbs kissed Aubrey’s forehead. “You just need some time to realize that you don’t have to be a saint for the rest of your life. I didn’t know your mother, but I had a daughter.” Gibbs paused to get his emotions in check. “I would want her to live and be happy, not perfect. I am pretty sure your mother would want you to live a good life, a happy one. If you live it well, you are doing what is good for her heart.”

“An imperfect one,” Emily moved to sit on the other side of Aubrey. “Want to go jump off that water fall naked? That would be so …”

“If your dad and Gibbs weren’t here, I would take you up on that.” Aubrey laughed as she watched the men go pale and Tobias retreat to the tree house. “We can out run them, come on.”

“Hey,” Tony handed Gibbs a fresh cup of coffee. “Fornell ok? He is on the couch with a pillow covering his face. We put it too much yesterday? I thought doing something normal, with Emily, might help.”

“It did,” Gibbs smiled. “I think the waterfall did too, that was amazing. I read in the book, there is a hot spring close. I was thinking maybe he would enjoy that.”

“Your knee would too,” Tony bumped shoulders with his friend. “Where are Aubrey and Emily?”

“Skinny dipping where the waterfall spills into that lake.” Gibbs laughed as Tony’s eyes grew big. “Now you know why Tobias is miserable in there. I’ve been sitting here thinking about how to toss them a towel without falling in or seeing something I do not need to be seeing.”

Tobias groaned as his body relaxed in the hot spring, his face had a smile on it that confirmed for Tony just how great they did with this trip. Gibbs was calm, relaxed and for the first time in years, he looked well rested. Emily’s face was full of life and wonder. Tony was feeling restless, his curious nature was making him want to go exploring. “Let’s go,” Aubrey laughed as she watched Tony hop out of the water and grab his shoes. “You coming, Emily?”

“What about Uncle Gibbs and my dad?” Emily turned to see both men were practically asleep in the water. “Never mind, they’re just fine.”

“Hey,” Aubrey laid on the ground by the hot spring. “I want you both to drink some water, here. I love you both. Hydrate! We will be back in a little while.” Kissing both men on the cheek, their hostess hopped up and started after Tony and Emily.

“She went to see Jeanne,” Gibbs said softly as the trio disappeared. “It seems to have helped.”

“When the hell did that happen?” Fornell sat up, irritated that this woman they came to count on and adored would put herself in jeopardy. “Jethro? Is that why her mood has changed?”

“When we slept last night,” Gibbs explained. “She’s a trained cop, Tobias. She can handle herself. We seem to forget that; she’s touched all our hearts. Seems we all want to do everything we can to protect her. We’re going her more harm than good, we need to back off and let her find her way.”

The weekend went too quickly and soon, the extended family found themselves back as the Donahue-DiNozzo home. 

“Boss?” Tony shook Gibbs hand. “This weekend meant a lot to both of us, thank you for coming along. She’s forever telling me that we need to make memories because someday, she may not be here and we’re going to need them to carry us through.”

“Tony,” Gibbs fought tears. “She could live a long life, I talked to Dr. Taft. He said that she should be fine as long as she does everything that she was told to do, takes her medication and exercises.”

“Things she does every day without thinking twice.” Tony snorted. “I don’t know how you survived losing Shannon. I know that someday, I may have to let her go, but I don’t know that I can go on without her. I have never been in love like this.”

“When you wake up at night,” Gibbs stopped to study his friend. “Do you panic if she’s not beside you? Your heart races until you find her? Every day, when you are driving home, do you get that stupid grin on your face that doesn’t go away until she kisses it off your face.”

Tony started laughing. “Yes, on all counts and I really can’t believe you just said kisses it off your face. Gibbs, you continue to surprise me.”

“You are a more confident man, Tony. You have arrived at a point in your life where you are trusting yourself and following your heart. You’ve changed, a lot. I don’t think that I need to worry about your future anymore, but I will still worry about you.” Gibbs laughed as Tony’s mouth dropped open at his short speech. “I will see you the day after tomorrow.” Hugging his friend, Gibbs pulled back and put his hand to Tony’s face. “I look forward to the day that we attend your wedding.” 

“That boat, in your basement, I saw the name.” Tony smiled. “When did you realize that I was going to marry her?”

“In the kitchen, the day we were covered in flour and sugar. It’s time to honor the living,” Gibbs nodded. “I thought it would be a good wedding present.”

“You knew that long ago?” Tony stood shocked. 

Gibbs nodded. “Some things, you can just tell.”


	8. Chapter 8

“The weekend was magical,” Aubrey whispered over breakfast. “Last night, I loved just being in your arms, alone again. It was overwhelming how safe I felt. Like nothing can touch me, nobody can get to me.”

“I will always, keep you safe.” Tony leaned over to kiss his love’s nose. “Now, I see Grace and Tommy coming through the backyard, I am actually surprised that they waited this long.”

“She probably has the shakes,” Aubrey laughed as she grabbed a muffin. “Poor woman.”

“Hey Tony!” Tommy crushed his friend in a big hug. “Did you have fun? Were there adventures?”

“We did,” Tony made his way to a bag on the chair in the living room. “We got your three new shirts, I helped pick them out. They are going to make you look so dashing.”

“I need to look good,” Tommy turned towards Aubrey. “I got a girlfriend, so you have to be my back up girlfriend, Aubrey. Melissa doesn’t want to share me for you to be my girlfriend all the time, she says I am a real stud.”

“Wow,” sighing in disappointment, Aubrey went through the grand act of pulling herself together. “I don’t know what to say, but I guess I will have to just deal with it. I’m so sad, but I can be brave.”

“We’re still friends,” Tommy reassured. 

“I have to go,” Tony pointed to his phone. “Mandatory appearance, I’ll be as quick as I can. You three have a great time, Tommy don’t let them party too hard. You know how they get when they eat too much junk food.”

“Crazy,” Tommy laughed. “So crazy!”

Jogging into NCIS, Tony felt recharged. He also was somewhat annoyed, he wanted to spend a couple days with Aubrey getting their house in order and seeing what he could coax out of her as far as ideas for a dream wedding. “Boss?”

“Jason Havner,” Gibbs clicked the remote to the plasma. “Scheduled to be released in about three hours and fifteen minutes. Vance called us in, he is briefing SecNav.”

“Briefing her about what?” Tony sighed. “How is he getting out, I thought we had two months. What do you think he’s going to try to do? If he shows up at our house, he will ruin our home. That’s her mother’s house, Gibbs. She kept it so she could feel close to her. He cannot, under any circumstances let her see him there.”

Gibbs looked towards the catwalk, he was praying his boss would make an appearance. “His parole hearing got moved up and it was granted, Vance is trying to find out how. When my contact couldn’t get in touch with me, he called Vance. Is she alone?”

“No, Grace and Tommy are with her. Grace could get her out of there, I have to get a message to her. How do I do that without Aubrey overhearing?”

“I just texted her to go outside,” Gibbs sighed. “Told her I needed to talk about the weekend.” Just as he finished the sentence, his phone rang. “Doc, I need you to do me a huge favor. I need you to get Aubrey and Tommy out of that house. Jason Havner is being released from prison in about three hours.”

“Where do we go?” Grace started pacing. “My husband is at our house, what if I get him to help. Make it more believable. Hold on, let me conference him in. Hon, listen Gibbs is on the line with us, Havner is getting out in about three minutes, we need to get her and Tommy out of here.”

“Agent Gibbs,” Secretary Porter made her way down the steps. “Send them to this address, it will be guarded.”

“Grace, I need you to take her to this address.” Reading off the address, Gibbs placed the note in his pocket, he would get agents there somehow. “You have some time, don’t rush too much or she will get suspicious.”

“Popeye, he cannot taint her home,” Grace growled. “I can’t lose my neighbor, she will leave this area. She’s family, Gibbs.”

“We won’t let him near her,” Gibbs reassured. “Get your husband to get her out of there, someone will meet you there.” Hanging up the phone, the lead agent looked around, “Where’s DiNozzo?”

“Went to Abby’s lab,” Tim called out. “He filled me in, she really has been visiting Aubrey’s biological father? Do you think one of us should go down there?”

“Gibbs, you are with me.” Vance shouted as he made his way towards the elevator. “Secretary Porter is already down in the lab, accompanied by Agents Burley, Dorneget and Smithberger. Dr. Cranston has also joined them along with Dr. Woods.”

“Abby,” Tony stormed into the lab. “What the hell is your problem?” Stopping in his tracks, Tony took two steps back. “I apologize Secretary Porter, I didn’t mean to ..”

“No need to apologize, Special Agent DiNozzo,” Secretary Porter moved to stand next to the agent. “I was hoping that you would join us. Ms. Sciuto, I do believe you were asked a question by one of my agents.”

“My problem?” Abby looked at Tony. “When it comes to your virginal blushing bride to be? I have no problem.”

Tony stopped and studied Abby, his cop senses kicking into overdrive. “Madame Secretary, I need to speak with you. Agents Burley and Dorneget, please do not let her out of your sight.”

“Agent DiNozzo,’ SecNav placed her hand on Tony’s arm. “I saw your face lose all its color when she was speaking. That’s a very delicate subject, but I have to question how she would know something to intimate.”

“So, you caught it too?” Tony blew out a breath. “I know you picked up on the thing with Aubrey’s biological father, I trusted that you and Director Vance handled it.”

“We only concentrated on the prison,” SecNav growled. “Get your team, get to your home. I will handle this part for you, I have a zero tolerance policy for this type of behavior, Agent DiNozzo.”

“Thank you, ma’am. When she asks, tell her you had me leave because you felt I would resort to violence. If she knows that we are going to my house, she may pull something.”

“I have it covered,” SecNav turned to find Ducky making his way towards them. “Doctor Mallard, I do not think it is the best idea for you to be in there. From what I understand from Agent Gibbs, you will not help matters any.”

“Rest assured, Secretary Porter, I am seeing the error of my ways. Anthony, Jimmy filled me in, but he has left to meet Aubrey, Grace and her family at a park. Something about a surprise, Director Vance called and asked for his assistance. Once they explained to me the series of events, I decided it was time to let you know that I took the weekend to examine my feelings for Abigail and for your beautiful, Aubrey.   
There were many questions, I spoke to the Director this morning, he informed me that Aubrey and her mother changed their names after her father dropped them into the middle of nowhere. As a police officer, she went to a great deal of expense and trouble to have those records seals and all traces of her connection with her father erased. Agent Gibbs and Director Vance told me of Abigail’s visits to the prison and of the conversations she had with this Jason Havner.”

“Which brings us to the question on how Ms. Sciuto was able to find the information. She has not wiped her network, we found the records on her home computer where she located inmate, Jason Havner. We found no traces of her hacking into any records to get the information to tie him with Dr. Donohue.” Secretary Porter interrupted Ducky’s conversation with Tony, he could see the change in the Agent’s posture and facial expression as Ducky spoke.

“Director Vance believes that Abigail is somehow able to hear conversations that take place in your home.” Ducky sighed. 

“I think the same thing,” Tony sighed. “I was just on my way to take Tim and Ellie to my home, see what we can find.”

“I would look for something that came into the home since you moved in,” Ducky thought carefully. “Perhaps a gift delivered to her office that she brought home. Abigail would not use her staff, but she would use perhaps a patient name.”

“Which she could easily guess from working with the gentleman at MusicCorp,” Tony growled. “They have friends that go to the clinic that have left Walter Reed. There was a music box,” Tony searched his memory. “She put it on the mantle in the living room, it played a song that the guys love to play. It never occurred to me that it wasn’t a genuine gift.”

“Take your team,” SecNav adjusted her suit jacked and headed towards the lab. “Ms. Sciuto, your plans to leave early have been cancelled. Agent Burley, would you please take her cell phone, office phone, remote to the plasma and computer keyboard away from her. I have sent a very special Uber to pick up your friend, Jason Havner. Oh, what is that I see on your face? Surprise?”

“How did you know?” Abby struggled to figure out her next move, she was trapped, and panic was starting to bubble up inside of her.

“Do you remember when we had lunch up in Director Vance’s office that day?” SecNav waited for Abby to nod. “You made the mistake of saying that Aubrey had daddy issues. Now, I started thinking about it and even if you knew her casually, you certainly would not have any knowledge of what they could possibly be. Director Vance and I started investigating. We found one name on your computers that kept coming up, Jason Havner. We tracked him down, found out about his past. I sent Agent Dorneget to interview him, he didn’t have to do more than see him to know he was Aubrey’s biological father. After that, we monitored the recordings of your conversations with him. While they were vague, they still raised concern.”

“I never threatened her during those conversations,” Abby snapped. 

“No,” SecNav shook her head. “You did not threaten her, but you provided some pretty interesting information to him such as cross roads, house description, right down to the wreath on her front door. Having never been to her home, I followed what you told him, and it led me down their street. I rounded the corner just as Special Agent DiNozzo and Dr. Donohue were carrying in bags of groceries from his vehicle.”

“The only explanation is that you overheard the conversation and since you have never been in a civil conversation with Dr. Donohue, it would not be something she had mentioned to you.” Ducky interjected. “However, Anthony is a brilliant investigator and I am sure he will have answers to that sooner, rather than later!”

“I met Dr. Donahue,” Jeanne moved towards Abby. “She told me all about what you said and what you did. Tony is my past, he is her future. I loved him, past tense. I don’t reflect on that relationship any more, I have a happy marriage. Tony deserves his chance at happiness, you should back off and let him have it. The more I hear about you, I find myself very grateful that you were not part of our life. Agent Gibbs came to me earlier, I was on my way to speak with you when I ran into Secretary Porter. Leave me out of your sick little game.” Without waiting for a response, Dr. Woods exited the lab with Agent Dorneget taking he to the elevator so she could leave the building.

“She… what… um..” Abby sat down defeated. “You don’t understand.”

“You are mentally ill,” Dr. Cranston commented from the back of the room. “I picked up on it all those years ago, but I was told that I was not understanding what makes you, well, unique.”

“Correct me if I am wrong, Dr. Cranston.” Ducky raised his chin. “Abigail exhibits the signs of Histrionic Personality Disorder.”

“Doctors,” SecNav turned to Ducky and Dr. Cranston. “What is that?”

“A person with the disorder is uncomfortable unless they are the center of attention.” Ducky started to explain.

“That’s not me,” Abby rebutted.

“Really?” Stan growled. “I read the reports over the years, upstairs they call it Abby’s Crazy Town Act to get attention.”

“They exhibit inappropriate seductive and flirtatious behavior.” Rachel continued. “Like having sex with a member of Team Gibbs, in a coffin of all things.”

“The patient may act very dramatically, as if they were before an audience, with exaggerated emotions and expressions. Such as the time you showed up at the hospital after my unfortunate incident, I do believe that Mr. Palmer said you were very dramatic and tried to sway the attention to you. It was the unfortunate timing of the medical staff that they wheeled me out of recovery during your grand performance.” Ducky watched Abby’s face drain of color.

“What about how Aubrey acted the other night,” Abby spat. “Does she have this ..this thing too?”

“No,” Ducky shook his head. “I am ashamed to say, I broke her heart. I broke bread with her and then stabbed her in the back, foolishly, for you. She reacted like someone that had an emotional shock. Young Aubrey is struggling to be someone that has earned the heart that beats in her chest, she never wants her mother’s heart to hurt. Anthony says she calls it her mother’s final gift.”

“They are overly concerned with their appearance.” Dr. Cranston pointed to Abby. “Numerous tattoos, piercings, dog collars and wrist cuffs, pulling thinning hair into pigtails to take on a certain look, whether age appropriate or not.”

“Seek constant reassurance or approval,” Ducky added.

“Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, oh bring me a Cafpow and kiss my cheek to tell me I am doing a great job. Oh, my silver haired fox,” Ned mocked. “My apologies, doctors and Madam Secretary.”

“You are correct,” Rachel winked at Ned. “That was a great impression by the way.”

“There is also not thinking before acting, making rash decisions, self-centered and rarely showing concern for others. Difficulty maintaining relationships. They often seem fake or shallow in their dealings with others.” Ducky sighed. “I defended you, I wanted to help you. I may have cost myself my friends, to be in your corner. How could you?” 

“She’s taking all of you away,” Abby whispered. “Tony is gone, we never hang out any more. He didn’t answer when I called him, I was drunk. He always came to get me when I had too much to drink. I would sleep it off at his place and the next day he would give me the DiNozzo defibrillator and watch movies with me. He didn’t even answer. She took my place at MusicCorp. I was supposed to sing with them at that fundraiser, but they didn’t need me after she showed up.”

“You bailed on them,” Palmer walked into the room. “Aubrey stepped in to take over because they were short a female voice for a song that was planned. That was the weekend you had that big party to go to, bought the red leather jump suit with the matching collar and wrist bands. You failed them, Tony told me she stepped in because that performance was a big deal to them.”

“We were a family,” Abby started to whimper. “She comes along, and everyone is going over there for dinners or on vacations with them. What happened to hanging out in MTAC after hours with snacks and watching movies? What happened to us?”

“We grew up,” Palmer sighed. “I got married, Tim got married. I have a child, Abby. She cannot come to where you want to hang out. Delilah isn’t able to get into some of the spots you choose, they aren’t handicap accessible. Besides, we are past the age of partying all night and going to work the next morning. We’ve changed, but you didn’t. Dr. Mallard had a serious heart attack, Gibbs had open heart surgery and a knee replacement. Director Vance was blown up, shot at, kidnapped. All of us could have died when NCIS was bombed. Ziva did die when her home was bombed.”

“We don’t treat life like it’s spring break,” Stan stepped up. “You do, you always have from the first day I met you. That day you ordered Gibbs to fire me, because you didn’t like that I was following Gibbs all over.”

“You were obnoxious,” Abby growled. “Tony is worse than you ever were. The way he follows Gibbs around like some whipped dog.” 

“Where did Gibbs go?” Palmer glanced around the room.

“Mr. Havner,” Vance stepped in front of the man as he made his way through the prison gates. “Why don’t you come with me.”

“Who are you?” Jason pulled away from the hand that was guiding him to the SUV. “Where’s the tattooed chic. Gabby, Cabby, Abby whatever her name is?”

“She got detained at work,” Vance nodded towards the SUV. “Didn’t think it was very polite to leave you standing at the gate, especially when you have so many things to get done.”

“You’re going to take me to Melissa’s house?” Jason questioned as he got into the vehicle, surprised to find Gibbs waiting for him. “Gibbs,” swallowing hard, Havner clawed at the door, panicking when he couldn’t open it.

“Heard about my friend?” Vance smirked as he popped a toothpick in his mouth and shut the door. “If I were you, I would fasten that seatbelt before an unfortunate accident happens.”

“Read on up on him when the woman, with the tattoos, she said to watch out for him. Listen, just let me out. I’ll leave Melly alone, never liked the kid anyway. Besides, I don’t know what name she goes by any more. That Abby chick said she changed it.” Havner pulled on the door handle again.

“What do you say, Gibbs?” Vance looked into his rearview mirror at Gibbs. “Think we can just let him out? Pretend like this never happened? Trust him to leave this Melissa alone?”

“Nope,” Gibbs didn’t utter another sound, his blank stare out the front from where he sat behind Vance left Havner’s knees knocking. 

“Get out,” Vance opened the side door and pulled him out. “This is where I leave you with Supervisory Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs,” Vance paused. “If I never hear your name again, it will be too soon. What you didn’t realize is that tattoo woman, as you call her, is a member of NCIS. The man, that your biological daughter is devoted to, is an NCIS agent. That woman, that you contributed to her existence, is one of ours and we take care of our own.”

“Jason Havner,” Gibbs pulled the cuffs from his pocket. “You are ….”

“Gentleman, I apologize for being late, but I got here as quickly as I could on such short notice,” Hetty walked up with Callen at her side. “Is this him, Leon?”

“It is,” Vance confirmed. “You’ll take care of it?”

“Affirmative,” turning to Gibbs, Hetty paused. “Go back home to your family, Jethro. You do not need to have your hands tainted with this, allow me to do this for you. For all that you have done for us, let me repay you.”

“Are you going to kill me?” Havner stammered.

“Kill you?” Callen scoffed. “From what I read on you, that would let you off easy. No, we are not going to kill you, that would be murder. We don’t do that.”

Vance drove back towards Virginia in silence, he had no words to describe the emotion he was feeling. There was rage that one of his staff would put them in a situation like this, rage that valued members of the agency almost had their lives shattered.

 

“Gratitude,” Gibbs mumbled softly as he looked out the window.

Gratitude that everyone was safe, and that Hetty had taken on the task of relieving a burden. They would never speak of this day again, nobody would need to know the exact outcome after they drove away. What he did know was that he trusted Henrietta Lange with his life, and the lives of those that mattered to him.

“Gratitude,” Vance whispered back, as he turned on a familiar stretch of road leading… home.

“Boss?” Tony met Gibbs at the SUV as he got out at the park. “What happened?”

“Hetty showed up,” Gibbs watched as Tony processed the information. “Said she didn’t want this on our hands. You do not need to start a life, with Aubrey, keeping a secret. What did you find when you searched your home?”

“Tobias took the music box to the FBI lab,” Tony shrugged. “There is nothing obvious about it, but if it was in Abby’s hands… it wouldn’t be. Secretary Porter called said that she’s been charged with conspiracy, other charges are pending.”

“Why does Aubrey think we are here?” Gibbs peered around Tony. 

“Grace is looking for a place to throw Tommy a twenty-fifth birthday party,” Tony sighed. “It was a hard sell. Palmer pretended to have taken the day off, he brought Breena and Victoria to help.”

“You have good friends,’ Gibbs watched with pride.

“We do,” Tony nodded. “Tim and Bishop are going over every inch of our home, carefully, looking for Abby’s ears. Things she knows Gibbs, she only knows because she is somehow listening. I want it found and I want it out of my home.”

“We’ll find it Tony,” Gibbs vowed. “I’m going to head over and help.”

“I’ll come too,” Vance pointed towards the SUV. “I’m your ride.”


	9. Reader Input

I do realize that so many of you have ideas about this story... I would like to hear them.

How you imagine Tony finally proposing?

What kind of wedding would you like to see them have?

Kids? No kids? Adopt? Surrogate? Aubrey gets pregnant?

Do we want some drama that someone gets hurt? If yes, pick a character.. LOL

 

I'm playing around with a surprise friendship for Aubrey.... do you have one in mind?

There is more to come.. I promise some surprising things with Abby.. I just have to look up some things (I do research a lot) run a few scenarios past the awesome Psych to see if it is possible. LOL

 

Thank you all for being so invested in this story. I really do love this one!

A very special thank you to Psych for being just so darn awesome! and for all the help she gives me. I forgot to thank her on that last chapter, she so kindly looked at what I sent her when I found that disorder and helped point out several things that fit it. :) She's so awesome!

Ok, time for me to go cook... so I'll post it now and see what you come up with!!


	10. Chapter 10

“You have to tell her,” Grace sighed. “Gibbs said that your search of the house turned up nothing, I think she needs to know what happened. You can’t start forever on a lie.”

“You’re right,” Tony leaned over to kiss Grace’s cheek. “I do need to talk to her. This is her mother’s house, I don’t want to take anything away from the love that is in it.”

“What would take away the love,” Aubrey questioned from where she was listening at the doorway. “Tony?”

“We have reason to believe that Abby has something in our home which enables her to hear our conversations.” Tony sighed. “We have searched as best we could without disturbing much. We took the music box that you brought home from the clinic to see if it was that. Can you think of anything else that you were give as a gift or carried home that she could have bugged?”

“The music box is the only thing that I have brought home,” Aubrey started to rub her head in exasperation. “She has something in our home listening to every damn conversation that we have? Why? This goes beyond some sick attention seeking bullshit game, Tony. Did you two have a sexual relationship? I know about her and Tim, Delilah is less than thrilled with it. The only reason she’s never said anything is because she loves Tim.”

“I can’t believe you asked me that,” Tony growled. “Never, I would not have a relationship with someone at work, except for EJ. She wasn’t on the team and it didn’t work out, but that isn’t the same. I have never had any romantic feelings for Abby.”

“Who is EJ?” Aubrey sighed. “Just how many women have you slept with?”

“Not as many as it sounds,” Tony sighed, he knew things were going to hell fast. “I haven’t had sex with a woman in a long time, at least six months before met and that was only occasional, when she came into town. Do you want a list of the DiNozzo conquests to ease your mind?”

“Stop it,” Gibbs snapped as he walked up on the conversation. 

“You’re looking for a fight because you are angry,” Tony sighed. “I’m not going to fight you, we have had this discussion before, and I am not about to have it again because you are pissed off about Abby.”

“I’m going for a run,” Aubrey made her way to the front door to grab her running shoes. “I need to run.”

“I know,” Tony nodded. “As long as when you are done, you’re coming back home, to me.”

“I am,” grabbing her phone, the angry women took off running. She ran hard, her lungs burning, her heart pounding in her ears. She ran until her legs gave out and she couldn’t run any more. Finding herself in the middle of an unfamiliar neighborhood, she moved to sit on the ground of the closest yard.

“You okay?” The voice of an elderly woman called out. “Dear?”

“I’m sorry ma’am,” Aubrey struggled to stand. “I just needed to rest a minute, I didn’t mean to trespass.”

“You can rest better if you come inside,” the elderly woman pointed towards the door. “Nobody ever solved their problems dehydrating on my front lawn. Come in, let me get you a glass of water. My name is Judy, what is yours?”

Grateful for the water, Aubrey chatted with the kind woman for a few moments while she acclimated herself as to where she was. Relieved that she seemed to have run in a pretty big circle, she headed for home.

“Tony,” the unanswered shot left her feeling uneasy. “Tony?” Making her way through the house she searched room by room looking for him. “Where are you?” 

“Right here,” Tony walked in from the garage. “I took Gibbs to get his truck, he was getting tired of the Director’s company.”

“I shouldn’t have snapped at you earlier,” Aubrey watched as Tony opened his arms for a hug. Snuggling in close, listening to his heart beat in her ear gave her comfort. “It’s all very frustrating. I’m scared.”

“I don’t want you to be scared,” leading Aubrey to the sofa, Tony sat down on the coffee table in front of her. “I’m going to tell you something, but I want you to stay calm and listen to me until I am finished.”

The ringing doorbell stopped the conversation before it got started. Sighing, Tony made his way to their front door to get rid of the person that was interrupting them. “Secretary Porter,” Tony was stunned. “Please, come in.”

“Your home is beautiful,” SecNav looked around with a smile. “I hope that I am not intruding.”

“Thank you,” Tony escorted his boss to the sofa. “Please, have a seat. Could we get you something?”

“No,” Secretary Porter shook her head. “I just wanted to come apologize on behalf of the agency, this never should have happened. I’m very sorry that it did.”

“I am glad you are here,” Tony sighed. “I was just in the middle of telling her something, you can help. Aubrey, your biological father was released from prison today. The reason you were taken to the park was so that you could be surrounded by NCIS agents without being obvious. Gibbs and Director Vance went to the prison to give him an escort. Director Vance had reached out to Special Agent Lang from the LA field office, she was on an assignment not too far away. She came and took custody of Jason, what happened to him, I swear to you, I have no idea. What I do know, Agent Lang will make sure you are never hurt again by that man.”

“It’s over,” Aubrey looked to Secretary Porter. “I don’t care what happened to him, but is your agent safe?”

“She is,” Agent Porter nodded. “Would you like to meet her?”

“I would,” Aubrey sighed with relief. “Would you? Never mind, that is probably not appropriate.”

“What?” SecNav watched Aubrey closely for a moment. “You’d be surprised that I think is appropriate.”

“Would you like to come for dinner? Bring Agent Lang with you and I could invite Gibbs. No shop talk, we should be able to find something else to talk about but cop talk.” Aubrey shook her head. “Never mind.”

“Are you cooking and baking?” SecNav smiled. “Peach upside-down cake by any chance?”

“I can do that,” Aubrey laughed. “I do not even have to look up the recipe any more, I have made it so much these last few months. Six o’clock okay?”

“It is,” SecNav nodded. “I’m going to go home and change, I’ll see you later.”

“Ma’am?” Tony paused. “Own a pair of jeans?”

“Noted,” Secretary Porter winked, her stomach finally unclenching, maybe things weren’t catastrophic after all.

“You’re okay?” Tony watched as Aubrey fumbled through the freezer for dinner. “Aubrey?”

“I’m fine,” Her voice was clipped, controlled, he knew that she was working through the emotions on her own. “Call Gibbs about dinner. We should invite someone else too.”

“Well,” Tony snickered. “Hetty, that’s Agent Lang, she came with one of her agents. I think we should invite him. I’ll go pull down the basketball hoop and stock some wood for the outdoor fire pit. I have a feeling, we’ll be moving this outside. Do you want to call Grace?”

“No,” Aubrey shook her head. “I think, I’m going to be ok. Secretary Porter seems nice enough, Gibbs will be there. I have to get over this fear, Tony. The only way to do it, I guess is face it.”

“I should tell you,” Tony sighed. “Ducky seems to have seen the error in his judgement. He was very vocal, from what I was told, when it came to Abby.”

“Well,” Aubrey shrugged. “I hope that he is able to move forward, I can’t open that door again, not right now. He sat in our home for hours, Tony. Ate our food, drank our wine and acted like our friend. It’s very hard for me to put that aside.”

“I know,” Tony started towards the outside door. “It’s okay if you never do, if that is what you need.”

“Tony, did you ever consider that maybe it your things that Abby did something to. She would have easier access to something you bring back and forth.”

“I had left my kit in the car, I didn’t want anyone saying I tampered with anything. Tim would have probably picked it up with that meter thing he has if it was in here.” Tony pulled out his phone. “Tim, I need you at our house. Aubrey just brought up a very good point, what if it wasn’t her that Abby bugged. I bring my kit in every night. It’s in the garage in my car right now, I haven’t gone out to get it yet. Yes, I will leave it there. Thanks, Tim.”

“I’m going to bake a cake,” Aubrey sighed. “You do what you were going to do, Tim will let you know when he is here. It’s probably best that he finds it, not us.”

“You’re right,” Tony sighed. “I’m going to get the patio ready for tonight, I can’t believe the Secretary of the Navy is going to come to our home for dinner. She used to scare me.”

“Used to?” Aubrey laughed. “She intimidates the hell out of me, this may be a very quiet dinner.” 

Tony kept busy working outside, while Aubrey whirled around the kitchen making the peach upside down cake. Thinking for a moment, mischief danced in Aubrey’s eyes and started mixing up a second dessert. With the main course cooking, it was time to occupy Tony’s mind by getting him to help her with the side dishes.

“What is that?” Tony’s eyes danced with delight as he watched Aubrey put on the finishing touches of the second dessert. “You found my stash?”

“I add to your stash,” Aubrey laughed. “Did you ever wonder how it doesn’t go down or why you have a variety? If you are going to stash candy bars without me knowing, the kitchen isn’t the best place.”

“True,” Tony barked in laughter. “So, how bold do you feel? The birthday of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs is coming up soon. I always put a bottle of Jack in his drawer, show up with a pizza.”

“You don’t have to break tradition for me,” Aubrey noted. “If you want to spend the day with him, spend it.”

“I would like to do something different,” Tony shrugged. “Start a tradition.”

“Like we did with taking your father gambling after dinner?” Aubrey sighed. “I’m glad we set a limit, we almost lost the shirts off our backs.”

“Yeah, not our finer moment. I am putting away $20 a month for the next time. That will be our limit.” Tony shrugged. “He is doing the same, I think he is realizing his luck isn’t what it used to be. I don’t want to take Gibbs gambling, I just need to work out what would be awesome.”

“Let me know, I will work on cake ideas. He’s going to burn out on that peach cake eventually.” 

“We were on a stake out last week, he was talking about a cake his mother used to make.” Tony sighed. “Think you could find a recipe if I can remember enough about it?”

“We have Pinterest,” Aubrey winked. “I can sure try. Lay it on me while you peel those potatoes.” Listening intently, Aubrey smiled when she recognized the ingredients. “My grandma made that cake, I have the recipe in her recipe box.”

“Do we have time?” Tony looked at the clock, it was getting close to dinner with their guests.

“We do,” Aubrey sighed. “We’re going to have to work together. You put it all back as I had it to you. I’ll work fast to get it in the oven, we’ll get the sides ready. The bread is baking in the bread maker. We’ve got this.”

“I’ll get the kitchen sweeper,” Tony hurried into the pantry. “You get the mop ready.” Together, they had the kitchen cleaned up, the dinning room table set by the time the cake came out. “It has to cool?”

“It does,” Aubrey looked at the clock. “Ok, that is all ready, keeping warm. Let’s go shower and change. You told Secretary Porter to wear jeans, I’ll put on jeans.”

“I told Gibbs jeans too,” Tony called out as he started down the hallway.

“I’m right here,” Jethro walked in from the garage. “Came early to tell you, Tim found a bug in the first aid pocket of your bag. He’s running it now. That part is over, your house is safe. Oh God, go shower you two smell horrible.”

“Stay out of the kitchen,” Aubrey yelled as she ran for the shower. 

“Boss?” Tony called out as he walked into the living room, following his shower. “Gibbs?”

“Out here,” Jethro opened the patio door. 

“I borrowed him,” Grace sighed. “I wanted to make sure he was okay, I was worried about how hard it may be to realize that Abby was behind this.”

“None of realized that what made Abby, well Abby, was actually defined by mental illness, Boss. I have thought it over, I have turned it round and round in my head, but outside of what happened recently, I can’t put my finger on anything that would point to the fact that she was capable of this. We spent a lot of time together, I can’t wrap my brain around this right now, but I will.” Tony sat down next to his friend. “I’m sorry that you got hurt in this, Gibbs.”

“Not your fault,” Jethro shrugged. “I knew for years that she was different, I just didn’t expect this.”

“I’ve got to get going,” Grace stood. “I need to take Tommy shopping for new jeans, he says that he needs new ones to go with his new shirts that Tony got him. He doesn’t do change well, so this is awesome. If you need me, call me.” 

“Let’s go check on things,” Tony sighed. “Secretary Porter is coming to our house for dinner. How strange is that?” Tony laughed. “I do hope that Hetty behaves and that Callen’s a model guest.”

“They will be,” Gibbs laughed. “They are coming in the company of Secretary Porter, they have no choice.”

Dinner was relaxed and full of laughs, much to Tony’s surprise. Gibbs kept Callen on his toes bringing up some of his past, not so stellar moments, which had everyone laughing. 

“Can I talk to you in private?” Secretary Porter leaned over to her hostess. “I won’t keep you away from your guests for very long.”

“Yes,” excusing herself from the table, she walked down the hallways to the bedroom and pointed to a padded bench at the end of the bed. “What can I do for you?”

“I just wanted to make sure that you are okay,” SecNav sighed. “I read the report on your biological father, I don’t know how you turned out to be such a kind person.”

“My mother raised me alone,” Aubrey shrugged. “She knew, if we were going to survive, we had to leave.”

“Can I do anything to make this right for you and Agent DiNozzo?” SecNav’s voice was so sincere it made Aubrey want to cry.

“No,” shaking her head, Aubrey took a seat next to her guest. “Right now, we need to just work through all of this. I would like the answer to exactly why, but we may never get that. I don’t want to sweep it under the carpet, but I don’t want it to rule our lives either. I know that Tony feels the same. He’s hurting over it, I am too. It’s pushed the boundaries of our relationship, but we won’t let her win.”

“You can’t let her win,” SecNav placed a supportive hand on Aubrey’s arm. “I have known Agent DiNozzo for many years, not very well, but I can see a change in him. He looks happy, very happy. Woman to woman, please do not let one person’s actions steal your happiness.”

“Thank you,” Aubrey squinted for effect as she looked at SecNav. “Would it be okay to give you a hug?”

“It would,” Secnav laughed as she exchanged a quick hug. “I have to know what that amazing chocolate creation is on your counter.”

“It’s called,” Aubrey laughed. “Tony is so going to kill me for this, but it’s called the slutty brownie, cookie dough and oreo cake. I have been waiting for an occasion to put one of those together. I also made peach upside down cake and a pecan praline cake. Gibb was telling Tony about a cake his mother used to make, it sounded like of my grandmother’s recipes so I figured I would see if I got it right.”

“You love to cook and bake, don’t you?” Sarah laughed. “Let’s go put that man of yours out of his misery, I am sure he is nervous.”

“You know,” Aubrey shrugged. “Different time, different circumstances, I think we could be friends.”

“I agree,” Sarah paused. “You know, Secretary of the Navy is what I do for a living, I am still Sarah Porter under all of this. If you ever want to teach me how to make a cake, my daughter would love it if my cooking and baking skills were expanded.”

“Consider it a date,” Aubrey opened the door to find a nervous Tony pacing the hallway. “It’s okay, honey. It was a nice conversation, she’s looking out for us. However, she wants some of that chocolate cake, so we are off to the kitchen.”

“Aubrey?” Gibbs was standing at the counter where the cakes were. “Is that what I think it is?”

“I don’t know,” the younger woman shrugged. “Tony told me how you described it, I remembered a recipe in my grandmother’s things. I hope it is close.”

“What is it?” Hetty made her way over to the counter. “Oh, my word, is that a praline cake? I have not had one of those since I was a girl. Jethro, how do you decide?”

“Luckily, I don’t live far.” Gibbs chuckled. “I can come over and grab a piece and sneak out.”

“That attempt has never been successful,” Tony laughed. “Last time you tried that, I was in the middle of trying to install the new hood over the stove.”

“You ended up helping, he needed another set of hand and I was at the clinic,” Aubrey laughed. “You’re going to have to sneak in here when we are all at work. Speaking of work, I was thinking that my clinic would function nicely as a suggested location for agents that do have regular physicians. It is pretty common for them to just go once a year for an annual physical but use an urgent care for minor illnesses.”

“I like that idea,” SecNav paused to think. “Set up an appointment to meet with myself, Director Vance and someone from HR, let’s see what we can work out.”

“I will set something up,” Aubrey smiled. “We’ll get together soon on it. Now, let’s cut the cakes.”

**The Next Day**

“You slept like a rock last night,” Tony laughed. “I don’t think I moved either. That was a great dinner party.”

“Everyone seemed pretty relaxed,” Aubrey admitted. “Even when your basketball game against Callen got heated, it was rather comedic.”

“Callen is ..well, Callen.” Tony laughed. “You’ll get used to him. Wait until you meet Pride, he and Gibbs go way back. If I ever get sent back to New Orleans, I have to take you with me, somehow. You’ll love Dr. Wade, she’s spunky.”

“Do you ever go to Los Angeles?” Aubrey looked excited, it made Tony’s heart melt. “I’d like to see Hetty again, sometime.”

“It’s been a while, but cases are so unpredictable. It could happen.” Tony shrugged. “I need to get to work, you do too. Think about what we should do for Gibbs for his birthday. No party, he will shoot us if we even try.”

“Noted,” Aubrey laughed. “Let me guess, you’re too pretty to die at the hands of Agent LeRoy Jethro Gibbs?”

“No,” Tony scoffed. “Well, yeah.”

“Let me know around four when you think you will be home,” Aubrey pointed to the fridge. “I am marinating pork chops and I made stuffing.”

“Stuffed pork chops,” Tony held his stomach. “Please let it be an easy day.”

 

Note: I am not finished explaining Abby, there will be more of that to come. I just think Tony & Aubrey needed a break. Yes, I did push it with SecNav going to dinner, but it was fun and well I am the writer so I can. LOL 

What do you think? Should Aubrey & Tony's wedding and honeymoon be fun, serious, just romantic or traditional.


	11. Recipes

My Praline Bundt Cake

Ingredients  
Cake

1 1/2 cups butter (3 sticks)  
2 cups light brown sugar  
1 cup granulated sugar  
5 eggs  
2 teaspoons vanilla  
1 teaspoon kosher salt  
1 teaspoon baking powder  
3 cups all purpose flour  
1 cup milk

Icing:

1 cup light brown sugar  
5 tablespoons butter  
1/4 cup milk  
1 teaspoon vanilla  
1 1/2 cups powdered sugar  
3/4 cup chopped pecans  
1 cup Sweetened Angel Flake Coconut

Instructions  
Cake

Preheat oven to 325°F. Coat a 12 cup bundt pan heavily with nonstick spray. Alternately you can grease the pan with shortening and lightly dust with flour. Set aside.  
In the bowl of your stand mixer fitted with the paddle attachment beat the butter and both sugars together until light and fluffy on medium speed. Add in the eggs, vanilla, salt, and baking powder and mix until smooth, scraping the sides of the bowl as necessary.  
Turn the mixer to low and add in 1 cup of the flour and 1/2 cup milk. Mix for 20 seconds and add in 1 more cup of flour and the remaining 1/2 cup of milk and mix for 20 seconds and finally add in the last cup of flour. Mix for 30 seconds until combined, scraping the sides of the bowl as necessary.  
Pour the batter into the prepared pan and bake for 60-70 minutes, or until a toothpick inserted into the center of the cake comes out clean.  
Allow the cake to cool in the pan for 15-20 minutes and then invert the pan onto a cake plate.

Icing

In a medium sauce pot over medium heat whisk together the brown sugar, butter, and milk. Bring the mixture to a boil and boil for 1 minute. Remove the pot from the heat and whisk in the vanilla and powdered sugar until there are no lumps.  
Allow the icing to cool for 5 – 10 minutes to thicken slightly and then stir in the chopped pecans.  
Pour the icing on top of the cake evenly.  
Dust with Coconut   
Allow the icing to set and serve.

I pour the frosting over a cooled cake... if you don't then it pools in the bottom!

 

**********************  
Upside Down Peach Cake

 

Ingredients

3/4 cup butter, softened, divided  
1/2 cup packed brown sugar  
2 cups sliced peeled fresh peaches (You could use canned peaches but drain them)  
3/4 cup sugar  
1 egg  
1 teaspoon vanilla extract  
1-1/4 cups all-purpose flour  
1-1/4 teaspoons baking powder  
1/4 teaspoon salt  
1/2 cup milk

Directions

Melt 1/4 cup butter; pour into an ungreased 9-in. round baking pan. Sprinkle with brown sugar. Arrange peach slices in single layer over sugar.  
In a large bowl, cream sugar and remaining butter until light and fluffy. Beat in egg and vanilla. Combine the flour, baking powder and salt; add to creamed mixture alternately with milk, beating well after each addition. Spoon over peaches.  
Bake at 350° for 45-50 minutes or until a toothpick inserted in the center comes out clean. Cool for 10 minutes before inverting onto a serving plate. Serve warm.

 

****************************  
Slutty Brownie Cake

Note: This one takes some patience when you make it the first time. 

For the cake layers:  
4 cups cake flour  
2 teaspoons baking powder  
1 ½ teaspoon baking soda  
1 teaspoon salt  
1 cup butter, room temp  
2 cups sugar  
1 tablespoon pure vanilla extract  
4 eggs  
2 cups buttermilk  
For the Swiss Buttercream:  
2 ¼ cups sugar  
9 large egg whites  
1 teaspoon lemon juice  
pinch of salt  
1 ¼ pounds butter, room temp, cut into small pieces  
Cookie Dough Layer  
1 tbsp molasess  
1/2 cup chocolate chips  
Oreo Layer  
8 oreos crumbled  
Brownie Layer  
1/3 cup dutch processed cocoa powder  
Optional toppings  
Brownies  
Cookies  
Oreos  
1-2 cups ganache 

Instructions

Preheat oven to 350 degrees F. Butter and flour three 9-inch cake pans.  
Whisk together the flour, baking powder, baking soda and salt.  
In a electric mixer with the paddle attachment, beat the butter and sugar together for 3 minutes. Add eggs, one at a time, Beat in the vanilla. Reduce speed to low and add half the flour mixture. Add 1 cup of buttermilk and mix until combined. Add remaining flour mixture and beat. Add remaining buttermilk and beat. Remove from the mixer and finish mixing by hand if needed. Divide the batter into 3 bowls adding in the various mix-ins for each layer listed below. Once combined, transfer the dough into the prepped cake pans.  
Bake until golden brown and done, about 30-35 minutes. Let cakes cool for a few minutes and then remove to a wire rack to cool completely.  
Bring a few inches of water to a boil in a saucepan that can hold a standing mixer's bowl above the water. Whisk the sugar, the egg whites, lemon juice, and salt in the bowl by hand. Set the bowl above the boiling water and continue whisking until the mixture is hot to the touch and the sugar dissolves, about 1 to 2 minutes. Transfer the bowl to a standing mixer fitted with the whisk attachment and beat the egg whites at medium-high speed until they almost hold a stiff peak and are fully cooled, about 10 minutes. Beat in the butter, a little at a time, until the icing is smooth and spreadable.  
To assemble the cake, place one layer of the cake on a cake stand. Spread a 1/2 inch layer of the Swiss Buttercream on top and carefully place the 2nd layer of cake on top. Repeat the process with additional Swiss Buttercream. Add the last layer of cake of top. Frost the top of the cake with more of the Swiss Buttercream and add a super thin layer of the Swiss Buttercream to the sides of the cake. Frost until smooth. Drizzle with ganache and decorate with any desired toppings and serve as needed. 

 

How to make Chocolate ganache: https://www.livewellbakeoften.com/how-to-make-chocolate-ganache/


	12. Chapter 12

“Tony,” Aubrey laughed as she looked at the amount of gear that Tony had sprawled across the living floor. “We’re going to be away for four days, what are you doing?”

“I don’t know what we need?” Tony shrugged. “This has to be perfect.”

“Listen to me, he’s not expecting anything at all. He thinks that we are going away for the weekend, alone. Gibbs has not one iota of an idea that this is for him. What did you tell me when we celebrated your dad’s birthday? It doesn’t have to be perfect, it just has to be special.”

“This is special,” Tony admitted. “It’s going to beat the bottle of Jack that I usually leave on his desk. I am pretty sure I saw him looking around for it as I was leaving yesterday.”

“Well,” Aubrey sighed. “I am going to go pick him up while you finish packing. The coolers are packed in my SUV already. I am going to take your car, I will be back.” 

Making her way onto the porch, Aubrey eased open the front door sighing at the décor. Her heart ached for her friend, he was stuck in time, in a happier place. He longed to be with his wife and daughter, a heart hurt that he never would get over. While she wanted to say she didn’t understand it, she did. Thinking back, her mother would have rather died than to bury her only child.

“Aubrey?” Gibbs came up from the basement. “Everything ok?”

“It is, I was coming to kidnap you for the weekend. I know that you think Tony forgot your birthday because he didn’t leave his normal gift, but he didn’t. He has been put a great deal of thought and planning into birthday this year. He’s wanted to do this with you for years, but he was never sure how you would respond. However, given the change in your relationship over the last year, I think he feels confidant enough in himself to do this. Come with me, I will help you pack.”

“How long will be gone?” Gibbs questioned as he pulled a large duffel bag from under the bed, his heart pounding with excitement. He was so proud of the man that Tony had become, he was determined to enjoy himself.

“We’ll be back on Monday afternoon,” Aubrey watched with a smile as Gibbs started packing underwear. “I’d say you’re going to need a couple of those sexy flannels, jeans, swim trunks and a pair of boots. We’re going to be near water and in a shaded expanse of land.”

“Got it,” Gibbs snorted. “You are horrible at giving clues.”

“Well,” Aubrey turned from the closet to see the playful look on Jethro’s face. “Lots of walking, lots of outdoors, lots of Tony, so take what you need.”

“Once you put my shirts and jeans in, I am ready to go. Boots are on my feet; two pairs of sneakers are in the bottom. I packed a jacket, sweatshirt, other things.”

“You can say underwear in front of me Jethro, it’s not like I am watching you parade around in them. However, you do have a nice ass, so I wouldn’t object.”

“Let’s go,” Gibbs chuckled, if nothing else, she kept him on his toes. “What are we eating?”

“I’m cooking,” Aubrey called out as she climbed behind the wheel of Tony’s car. “Don’t you worry about a thing, I think you are going to be impressed. Tony has thought out everything. When I left, he was triple checking things, he’s nervous.”

“Gibbs,” Tony called out as he heard the door open. “I need a hand, you’re much better at this than I am.” Tony waited until Jethro was close to point out a few things that were in a special bag. “Would you be in charge of that?”

“I’d be honored,” Gibbs smiled, this surprise was shaping up to be a very special one. “We ready to leave?”

“We’re ready to leave,” Tony said loudly. “You ready?”

“Yeah,” Aubrey looked around. “Everything is in my SUV, I have the GPS programmed. Cold water in the beverage holders. I think we are good to go.”

Tony was so excited about this trip, he would have run behind the vehicle if they told him to. The ninety-minute drive went quickly, Gibbs and Aubrey chatting the entire way trying to keep Tony in the conversation when he wasn’t paying attention to the directions.

“Susquehannock State Forest?” Gibbs looked to Tony. “How did you know?”

“Know what?” Aubrey chirped, she was so excited to see everything in person.

“When I was a boy, my dad brought me here for my first camping trip.” Gibbs looked around as Tony took the road towards the cabins. “A lot of good memories in these woods.”

“You're ok being here?” Tony stopped the vehicle. “We can do something else, if this is too painful.”

“I’m fine,” Gibbs looked around fondly. “Where are we staying?”

“Up the road,” Tony pointed to the map in his hand. “She said to take a right at the fork and the cabin is nestled in.”

“Breath taking,” Aubrey gasped as they exited the vehicle. “Paddle Boats!” 

“No,” Tony shook his head. “I have a bad feeling about this, I really like the land or a bigger boat.”

“He’ll go,” Gibbs winked. “I’ll go, so he’ll go. Let’s get unpacked, we may be able to do one of these trails before dinner.”

The long walk on the trail was just enough for everyone to unwind. Gibbs stomach growled loudly as they approached the cabin. “I’m starving.” 

“Dinner is in an hour,” Aubrey called as he headed for the kitchen and pulled out pans out of the fridge. “Drink some juice and eat a banana.”

“She brought fruit?” Gibbs turned to see the counter was well stocked with apples, oranges and bananas. “Ok, she did.”

“Welcome to Aubrey’s portable kitchen,” Tony laughed. “Want an orange instead?”

“Yeah,” Gibbs nodded as he raised his hands to catch the orange. “This is great Tony, thank you.”

“It’s just an orange, I just picked them out of the produce section.” Tony turned to see Gibbs lost in thought. “I really didn’t know about you coming here with Jackson, Gibbs. I wanted to do something nice, you have done so much for us since I introduced you to Aubrey. You did so much for me before that, this doesn’t even scratch the surface on the gratitude I feel. You have taught me so much, guided me on the big decisions and even if you didn’t catch me when I fell, you were always there after I landed to show me that I could get up and carry on. When my father came back into my life, I was scared. I didn’t want to lose what we had. I know it changed, I felt you pull away.”

“Time to eat,” Aubrey yelled for her men, interrupting what was sure to be a very strained conversation.

Dinner was delicious, Aubrey had precooked many of the dishes. With the men’s satisfied and full, she made her way to the hot tub with a book so they could talk. 

“Want to go for a walk?” Tony pointed towards the one trail that had lights adoring it. “It looks beautiful, we don’t have to go far. I’m still tired from the last one, but according to this guide that we got, it says there are benches so we can enjoy the woods at night.”

“It’s so beautiful here,” Tony sighed as he sat on a bench next to Gibbs, the water falls in the distance relaxing both. “Are you ok?” 

“I was just thinking,” Gibbs sighed. “Things are changing; so many things are changing. I don’t …….”

“Did we upset you?” Tony blew out a breath. “That wasn’t what either one of us wanted to do, Gibbs.”

“I have gotten to experience so many things with you over the years, Tony.” Gibbs paused, “things that I should have experienced with my daughter. I never got to see Kelly fall in love, or have her heart broken. I think when I resisted you, I did it because those were memories I should have been sharing with my daughter.”

“Gibbs,” Tony searched for the words that his friend needed to hear.

“I was an ass to you,” Gibbs continued to look into the darkness of the trees ahead. “You always forgave me. You didn’t always come back right away, but you always forgave me. When your father came back, I felt angry; but not at you. I was angry because he got the second chance with his child and I didn’t. I think that part of me was scared that I was going to lose you, to him.”

“Because no matter what you say,” Tony moved closer. “You really do not like being alone. I mean for down time, it’s fine. To work in the basement, to sand and go to the cabin alone, it’s what you do. It’s the holidays and birthdays that seem to make the void bigger.”

“You’re right,” Gibbs sighed. “This birthday, it’s filled a void. When she showed up and started packing my clothes, I wasn’t sure what to expect. This is so peaceful, beautiful. To be able to share this with you, Tony, it means a lot.”

“Sharing these last months with you, Gibbs.” Tony bumped Jethro’s shoulder. “They have meant the world to me. I cannot thank you enough for all that you have helped me with. We built picnic tables together,” Tony laughed. 

“Think there is any pie?” Gibbs rubbed his stomach. “Dinner finally settled, I need something sweet.”

“I know she made brownies, cookies, two cakes and three pies.” Tony laughed. “I don’t know where she stashed everything, but we’ll find it.”

“Gentlemen,” Aubrey yelled as she heard her housemates return. “Swim trunks are on the couch, change and get your asses in here. Gibbs, you knee is going to appreciate it. Don’t even go looking for the brownies, I have them out here with me and I have milk on ice waiting for you.”

“Brownies and milk in a hot tub?” Gibbs considered his options. “Think we could get the brownies and skip the hot tub?”

“And live? No.” Tony laughed. “You’ll like it, it’s going to loosen up your back and you’re going to sleep like a log.”

“Oh my God,” Gibbs gasped as he slid into the water. “This feel so good. Did you pick a cabin with a hot tub on purpose?”

“I did,” Tony laughed. “When I walk a lot on uneven terrain, I get leg cramps, I hope this helps.”

The conversation flowed, Gibbs telling stories from their NCIS days together. “Wait,” Aubrey held her sides. “Totally naked? Gun drawn? Stool covering his junk? Oh God, I can’t breathe, my sides hurt.”

“Yep,” Gibbs chuckled. “That was one bad ass iguana.”

“In my defense,” Tony snorted. “I woke up in a strange bed, with a strange creature. It was one of my worst dreams come to life.”

“Stop,” Aubrey gasped. “There goes my idea for a pet iguana.”

“Yeah,” Tony shook his head. “Not happening around, me, I still have flashbacks.”

“What if we name him Magnum?” Aubrey giggled. “That would be great! I’d prefer the remake, not the original. I have to say, that Jay Hernandez, has one sexy body.”

“You’re going to embarrass, Gibbs.” Tony tried to shush Aubrey. “He’s not current on television shows. He still watches the black and white movies.”

“Except when Magnum is on,” Gibbs winked at Aubrey. “Juliet Higgins,” Gibbs paused. “She’s one foxy lady, as your father would say. Chief and I have watched it together a few times, he’s got a crush on her and on Kumu.”

“Her aggressive personality,” Tony sighed. “I can’t even go there, it will scar me for life.”

“Let’s get out,” hopping out of the hot tub, Aubrey pulled on a cover up as she put her hand out to help Tony and Gibbs. “These brownies will taste much better with ice cream on them. I propose a snack, a shower and bed.”

Gibbs was the first one up, his shock registering to nobody but himself when he realized he had slept a solid nine hours. With the coffee made, he set off to walk around outside with his first cup of the morning. The memories from his childhood flooding back.

“Leroy,” Jackson’s voice echoed. “This is some of the best small mouth bass fishing you’re ever going to do. These waters are filled with them. You know the downside is, we may catch some walleye or catfish.”

“What if we don’t catch nothing?” A six year old Gibbs looked up at his father in wonder, his young mind wandering as to what they could possibly eat, he was getting hungry.

“There is a place up the road,” Jackson winked. “They have a steak that fills your gut and your plate.”

“Good memories?” Aubrey questioned as she stepped next to her friend. “You were so lost in them, you didn’t hear me calling for you.”

“Went fishing here,” Gibbs pointed in the direction of the river. “It was a good time; my dad fell in.” A snorted laugh at the memory, left Gibbs feeling as if Jackson had a hand in this birthday’s festivities.

“Chances are,” Aubrey sighed. “I’m going to fall in, I was never that great at fishing.”

“Tony will too,” Gibbs snorted. “Don’t worry, I will pull both of you out. Just try to stay in the boat, until we have caught our dinner.”

“Yes, sir!” Aubrey giggled as Gibbs glared. “Don’t call me sir, I work for a living. I know, I know.”

“I should put you over my knee and spank you,” Gibbs commented to Aubrey’s retreating back.

“That’s what I want Tony to do,” she tossed back with a wicked smile.

“Well,” Gibbs shuddered. “That’s a mental image that I did not need.” 

Tony’s excitement grew as the day went on, he had never seen Gibbs having as much fun as they were having. “I’m not so sure about this,” Tony called out as he sat in the back of the paddle boat. “I don’t think it’s a good idea for the two of you to be paddling this thing. Aubrey, you should be in the back.”

“You were complaining so much about it,” Gibbs shouted over his shoulder. “We figured you’d rather just ride.”

“You aren’t going to be mean and capsize us, right?” Tony was holding on tight. “I have a feeling that the two of you up front spells trouble for me.”

“Relax DiNozzo,” Gibbs snickered. “I have it on good authority that there are no alligators, crocodiles or ..”

“Iguanas,” Aubrey burst out laughing. “Don’t worry honey dust bunny, we won’t send you into the water.”

“Gibbs, you told her about the honey dust.” Tony called out. “Come on, Gibbs. It was an accident.”

“One time is an accident, Tony. It happened four times, I wanted her to know that I am going to fight for the attention of my secret admirer.” Gibbs was working hard not to belly laugh; this atmosphere was overdue.

“You two think you are so funny,” Tony parroted. “We’ll just see how funny you are once we get to land.”

“Why? Are you wearing your tube socks, babe?” 

“Is there anything that you didn’t tell her?” Tony sighed. “Supposed you told her about the time I fell asleep in MTAC too?”

“Nope,” Gibbs called back. “You going to finish that story?”

“NO!” Tony snapped. “I have my pride.”

“Didn’t have much pride that day,” Gibbs chuckled. 

Tony decided that their next activity needed to keep everyone from being able to chat. “So, these are the maps on the ATV trails. Here are your walkie talkies, cell service out here sucks. I highlighted the path that has the quiet area, that’s 5 mph, I think we should avoid it. If you get lost, stop and get out of the way and radio us.”

“What am I supposed to say?” Aubrey started laughing. “I’m on a dirt path by an oak tree?”

“Plan B,” Gibbs put on his helmet. “Don’t get lost, try to keep up.”

“Don’t worry,” Aubrey laughed. “Between the two of you, I will be hauling ass.”

“YES!” Tony yelled victoriously. “Pick on Palmer!”

Hours later, the trio returned to the ATV rental location. “That was so much fun,” Tony gasped as he eased off. “Might hurt to walk and sit for a bit, but that was amazing.”

“Where did you learn do drive one of those?” Gibbs asked as he pulled off his helmet. “You kept up like you had been riding those all your life.”

“My mom used to take me camping,” Aubrey explained. “I hated being on a horse, so we rented ATVs and fumbled our way through it the first time. After that, we were pros. It was our yearly, Mother’s Day, outing. We had such a great time.”

“Did you bring stuff to make S’mores?” Tony asked as they started for the vehicle.

“No,” Aubrey grumbled softly. “I meant to grab it on my way home, I’m sorry.”

“Why don’t I drop you and Gibbs off at the cabin, you get dinner sorted out and I will run to that store at the bottom of the hill and get the supplies and maybe a few other things.” Tony prayed Gibbs would not offer to go, he needed to get away for a little while.

“Sounds good to me,” Gibbs nodded. “I need to brush my teeth, I think I ate enough trail dust to cough up some mud balls.”

“I need a shower before I even start to cook dinner,” Aubrey headed towards the cabin. “I’ll slow it down so you have time to clean up, Tony.”

“I’ll be back soon,” Tony called out as he closed the car door and started to pull out. Inside the store, Tony got the requirements for S’mores. He made sure he had enough for two nights, they were a time-honored camping tradition after all. Looking around, he found several other items that caught his eye. Picking up the extra items, he headed to the check out, a very happy man.

“Anyone seen my contact case?” Tony questioned as he walked out into the kitchen. “I wanted to take them out and put on my glasses. I can’t find it.”

“Did you take it with us earlier?” Gibbs looked up from where he was reading the local paper.

“I did,” Tony sighed. “Maybe it fell out of my bag.” Disappearing, Tony made his way outside to look for the lost case. Fifteen minutes later, he returned looking irritated. “It wasn’t in the back of the SUV.”

“We can walk up to the dock after dinner,” Aubrey pointed to the cupboard above the stove. “There are several flashlights up there, maybe it fell out over where we hid our bags.”

Gibbs watched his friend, he knew the man well enough to know that something was different. Studying him closely, he could see a sparkle in his eyes, a glow to his skin and a look of excitement dancing in his soul. 

Dinner went quickly, everyone was starving from such a busy day. The moment, that confirmed, to Gibbs, how Tony felt came when he handed him a flash light with a soft smile. 

“Look how pretty,” Aubrey pointed towards the dock. “It’s lit with lanterns, that is so beautiful.”

Gibbs moved to stand where he could hear and see, but was out of the view of his friends. His heart felt so full, he was so happy for Tony and so proud to be witnessing this moment.

“Look at how gentle the waves are,” Tony pointed to the water as he led Aubrey onto the dock. 

“This is so beautiful,” the voice was soft as Aubrey looked at the water in amazement. “It’s like God is gently rocking the world to sleep.”

“Hey,” Tony turned Aubrey to look at him. “I love you so much. There has not been one day of my life, since I met you, that hasn’t been so full of love and wonder. The day, that I met you, I felt something flutter in my soul. That day was the first time in my entire life that I felt at peace with myself. I saw a future, I had hope.”

“Tony,” Aubrey’s eyes filled with tears. “I love you so much. That day, when we were hanging props on the stage for the band, I couldn’t stop looking at you. It wasn’t just that you were so dashingly handsome, I felt like my heart was being pulled towards you.”

“Everyday, since we met, I have been excited to get up and start the day. I watch you sleep, watch you breathing and sometimes, I cannot believe that you are in my arms. I don’t want to live my life without you. I want to spend every day for the rest of our lives waking up with you in my arms.” Tony dropped to one knee and pulled the box from his pocket. “Aubrey Lynn Donohue, will you do me the honor of spending every day for the rest of our lives together? Will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Aubrey sobbed. “I will marry you.”

Leaning against the boat shed, Gibbs blinked the tears away, his eyes turned towards the heaven. “Thank you.”

“Gibbs!” Tony and Aubrey both ran to their friend. 

“Congratulations,” pulling the duo into a hug, Leroy Jethro Gibbs held them tight. “I don’t think I have been so happy for anyone in my life.”

To see pictures, recipes, etc visit: https://www.facebook.com/Rebekahs-Ramblings-and-Recipes-356567128458575/


	13. Chapter 13

Note: I borrowed characters from a Netflix Movie for this chapter. I am not going to make them the main focus, but they have a purpose so just hang in there with me!

 

“Gibbs,” Aubrey called softly to her friend, he looked a million miles away as he drank his coffee while watching the sun come up. “Everything ok?”

“It is,” Gibbs nodded. “Beautiful sunrise. We horseback riding today? I saw it marked on the travel book.”

“We are,” Aubrey sighed. “I haven’t been on a horse in so many years, this could go bad. I’ll try though, for you. How about some breakfast before we head out? I have the fixings for ham, cheese, and spinach quiche.”

“That sounds delicious,” Gibbs smiled. “I could help.”

“You could come in here and open your next present,” Aubrey pointed to the dining area. “That is from me, I was hoping to get you alone.”

Gently opening the package, Gibbs was confused when he pulled out what looked like a holder for tickets. “I don’t understand.”

“I knew we’d enjoy this weekend,” Aubrey winked. “I want to take a real vacation, I want to go somewhere as a family. I didn’t get to do that growing up, we had to hide from my biological father.”

“Do you know where you want to go?” Gibbs laughed. 

“No,” Aubrey laughed. “We had fun at the tree house and this cabin trip has been amazing, I don’t care if it is close or far. I just want to do something a normal family does. I want you to have that back, Gibbs. You have been shut down for so long. I can’t speak for Shannon, but I can, maybe, think like Kelly. If I had died instead of my mother, I wouldn’t have wanted her to stop living her life. I would have wanted her to live her life surrounded by love and happiness, that is the only way I would have been able to rest in peace.”

“Didn’t occur to me, until right now, that you would understand my daughter’s point of view.” Gibbs sighed. “It’s hard to find that thing that I felt when I held her in my arms or taught her how to swim and ride a horse.” 

“You don’t have to find that exact feeling, Gibbs.” Tony moved to sit by Aubrey. “You can still live, without filling that void that they left. It’s always going to be there, but maybe if you open yourself up to it, you can allow yourself to be happy and feel loved again. I just talked to Vance, he extended our leave by five days, I spoke to the office and we can have this place for five more days. Still getting us home two days before we go back. We have too much time on the books, Delores is on his case. We’re family Gibbs, you need to let us in.”

“Ready to eat?” Aubrey felt the need to give Gibbs an out to the serious conversation. “Go wash up, it will be ready soon.”

“That was delicious,” Tony groaned. “You know, I would marry you just to keep eating like this.”

“Once we get married,” Aubrey winked at Gibbs. “I think we need to share the cooking 50/50. I’m in the courting and impress your man phase right now, marriage will move us to the old couple, sharing chores phase.”

“I’m coming over on the nights she cooks,” Gibbs laughed. “Unless you are making pasta, I do love your pasta.”

“It’s a date,” Tony laughed. “That’s my signature dish. Now, speaking of signature dish, think we can get your cute ass in that saddle?” Pointing to where the horses were saddled and ready.

“We can,” Aubrey laughed. “I want to ride behind the two of you, I want to observe your technique.”

“That’s code for watching our butts, isn’t it?” Gibbs snorted as he mounted the horse. 

“Gibbs,” Tony called out. “We lost Aubrey along the way.”

Turning their horses around, Gibbs sighed. “If she had fallen off, the horse would have let us know. She’s smart, she will stay on the trail. There she is.”

“You okay?” Tony called out as he dismounted.

“I’m fine, I thought I heard crying. I didn’t want to call to you and scare the person that might need help. I knew you’d figure out I wasn’t with you and come back.” Aubrey sighed. “Maybe, I was just hearing things.”

“You weren’t,” a tall man with gray hair stepped from behind a tree. “It’s my wife, she needs a moment. She hasn’t been feeling well, her doctor told us to go on vacation, but it’s not made any difference. She loves horses, I thought a ride would be good for her but she’s getting frustrated.”

“That’s all the doctor said?” Aubrey questioned. “Go on vacation?”

“Where are my manners, I’m Frank Haven from Colorado. My wife and I own a lodge there, it was her parents and she inherited it upon their passing many years ago. The stress is what he feels has caused her to not feel well.” Frank shrugged. “I am starting to think he was wrong.”

“Could we meet her?” Aubrey glanced around the man. “Is she over there?”

“She is,” Frank moved to stop the young woman, but found she was quicker than he.

“Hi,” Aubrey smiled gently at the woman leaning against the tree, wiping her eyes. “My name is Aubrey. What’s yours?”

“I’m Jackie, Jackie Haven.” 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Aubrey moved to settle in next to her new friend. “I met your husband, he’s a handsome man. It’s hard to find a man with a perfect 10 butt, you nailed it.”

Laughter filled the air causing Frank’s eyes to tear up. “It’s been a while since she laughed. What is that young woman’s name?”

“She’s Aubrey, I’m Gibbs and this is her fiancé, Tony.” Gibbs listened to the hum of the women chatting. “She’s a doctor, I wouldn’t tell you wife just yet, let her get to know Aubrey. When she’s ready for her to know, she’ll tell her.”

“So,” Aubrey and Jackie emerged from behind the trees. “Jackie has agreed to ride double with me, she’s going to teach me all the things that you two refuse to teach me about riding a horse.” Relief and pride filled her as Gibbs and Tony picked up on what she was doing and acted wounded.  
Having talked with Gibbs and Tony for a few moments, Frank was able to pick up on the plan. “You sure you want to do that, sweetheart?”

“Get up on the horse,” Jackie pointed. “Gentlemen, if you will help me up behind her, I just need a boost.”

“Thank you,” Frank whispered to Aubrey with a wink. “I’ll follow behind the two of you. She’s good, young lady. Mind what she says, and you will be able to take off and leave those two, eating trail dust.”

“You doing ok?” Aubrey turned her head and looked over her shoulder. “Jackie?”

“I’m good,” Jackie sighed. “I really am, I promise.”

“Hopefully, we get to take a break soon, I need to pull my underwear out of the crack of my butt.” Aubrey laughed. “All this bouncing has my granny panties moving all over.”

“You are so funny,” Jackie laughed as she tightened her hold around Aubrey’s waist to give her a hug. “I’m glad you heard me crying, kiddo.”

“Break time,” Tony called out. 

“Let them get a drink in the stream,” Gibbs looked at the map and looked at the trail. “That trail will take us back to where we started, just new things to see.”

“Here,” Tony handed Aubrey and Jackie bottles of water. “Drink up, we will be eating more dust on the ride back.”

“Gibbs,” Aubrey called out. “Your saddle bags have some fruit and snacks in them, I put the water bottles in Tony’s bags. Here, you two need to eat a snack too.” Handing over an apple to their guests, Aubrey watched as their new friends snuggled together and ate. 

“I’m going to go around that tree,” Aubrey whispered to Jackie. “Take care of that little clothing issue.”

“Just watch where you step, don’t want you getting into poison oak.” Frank called after her. “Those three are just what we needed. Gibbs and Tony are agents for Naval Criminal Investigative Services. From what I can tell, they are damn good at what they do.”

“What does Aubrey do?” Jackie questioned. “She’s so gentle.”

“We’ll have to ask when she comes out from adjusting her?” Frank looked at his wife.

“Oh no,” Jackie shook her head. “The sacred trust of the female bond requires that I keep that to myself.”

“Would you two like to have dinner with us?” Aubrey asked as she reappeared from behind the tree. “We have plenty of food.”

“You don’t want to say no to her cooking,” Gibbs called out to their new friends. “You’re going to love it.”

“My wife makes the most amazing Eggs Florentine,” Frank offered. “We pack in the breakfast crowd because of it.”

“That’s about all we do,” Jackie sighed. “The bigger names take our guests, we used to be full all winter long. Not any more, we barely have any guests.”

“Where are you two staying?” Gibbs questioned as he watched the sadness settling in.

“Small motel just outside the park,” Frank sighed. “We didn’t want to bust the budget and stress ourselves out more.”

“We have a cabin for six more days,” Tony looked at the older couple. “Why don’t we go check you out and you can come stay with us. There are two bedrooms that we aren’t even using.”

“Thank is so kind of you,” Jackie sighed. “We couldn’t possibly intrude.”

“It’s not an intrusion,” Gibbs sighed. “Would be nice to have someone my own age to relate to, those two start talking TV shows and movies, I get so lost. I just stand by to mediate.”  
“I’m not taking no for an answer,” Aubrey stood with her hands on her hips. “Are we clear on that?”

“Crystal,” Jackie and Frank said in unison. 

“She’s scary,” Frank whispered. “You think you can handle the ride back?”

“She can ride with me,” Tony smiled. “You take the saddle, beautiful lady. I will hold onto you. Once we get back, Frank and I will go get your things while you get cleaned up.”

Tony held Jackie close, his arms strongly keeping her pressed against his chest. “I’ve got you, just lean on me. I’m not going to let you fall.”

“What does Aubrey do for a living,” Jackie questioned. “I saw my husband’s eyes flicker with something, but I wasn’t sure what it was.”

“She’s a doctor,” Tony answered softly. “Don’t let that worry you, she doesn’t push it on people. She’s your friend first, I can tell that the two of you hit it off very well.”

“She’s funny,” Jackie sighed as she leaned into Tony. “I feel safe with the three of you. I’m so tired, Tony. I just want to sleep until I can’t sleep any more, I’m tired of being strong.”

“You know what I learned after I fell in love with that beautiful woman?” Tony sighed. “You don’t have to always be strong. She wanted to be strong and perfect, afraid that our worlds would shatter if she wasn’t, but when she finally allowed herself to be human.” Tony paused. “Well, she realized it was ok and nobody walked out on her, it changed things. It changed thing that were already good, to even better.”

“Will you take care of my husband,” Jackie sighed. “If I let your Aubrey help me, will you look after him?”

“I give you my word,” Tony took the reins as he felt Jackie’s full weight leaning against him. “Just rest, I’ve got you.”

Frank paced around the living room, Gibbs and Tony both not even trying to talk him down. They knew that kind of love and worry, they actually could feel his pain. This couple was going through something that could affect anyone, Frank facing what Gibbs had been through in his past. The very thing that kept Tony’s stomach in knots from time to time thinking of.

“I don’t want to lose her,” Frank wiped at his eyes. “When we dismounted those horses and I saw her eyes closed, I thought for sure she was gone.”

“Not gone,” Aubrey came down the hallway. “She’s sleeping. Frank, she is physically and mentally exhausted. Is there more wrong? I can’t say without running some tests, but I can tell you that right now we let her sleep. I can draw blood and take it to a local hospital, have it billed to my clinic.”

“What about that clinic that we passed on the outskirts of town. You did say that you wanted to visit there, you liked the way the building presents itself.” Tony commented as he watched Aubrey thinking. 

“Go get them checked out of the motel,” Aubrey started for the kitchen. “We are going to have lunch first. After that, I think I will make a run to that clinic see if I can get a tour and make a friend.”

“Hey,” Frank leaned over and kissed his wife. “We’re all checked out and Aubrey has lunch ready. She wants you to get up and eat.”

“I can do that,” Jackie stretched. “It smells good. Do you find yourself strangely comfortable with them?”

“I really do,” Frank sighed. “I want to get to know Gibbs, he’s intriguing. I’m just afraid we’ll be in their way or slow them down.”

“No worries,” Gibbs chuckled from the doorway. “I’d love an excuse to send them off on their own, they were worried about leaving me alone. Now, I am not alone, I am in the best of company. Let’s go eat.”

“Gibbs,” Jackie groaned. “You were right, this is so delicious. Thank you all so much for sharing your lives with us.”

“Our pleasure,” Gibbs winked. “Now, what do you say to going sailing with me, while those two goes do whatever it is that they are scheming. These older bones need a break.”

“I’m driving,” Aubrey yelled as she ran for the keys. “We’re going shopping. Did you see that one shop on the way in? I need to explore it, there may be some shells or something to go with the nautical theme in the one bedroom.”

“Does she have another speed besides high?” Frank laughed as he watched Tony run after his fiancé. “They are such good kids, Gibbs. How long have you known them?”

“Known Tony for twenty years,” Gibbs sighed. “Aubrey, we are seven months into our relationship. Tony dated her for four months before we had me meet her, they got engaged last night.”

“The lanterns in the water,” Jackie exclaimed. “I just knew they were a romantic gesture.”

“What are we doing first,” Tony questioned.

“Going to that clinic before they close,” Aubrey sighed. “I do want to go shopping, I also think that a phone call to someone you trust to look into our guests wouldn’t be a bad idea.”

“I already shot Vance a message with their pictures and names in them,” Tony shrugged. “There is more to their story, but I can tell you that there was nothing in their things that even resembled a weapon. Frank was not overly protective of anything. They are carrying simple gym type bags.”

Aubrey sighed with relief and embarrassment. She knew that she was overreacting. “I live in a state of panic when you are on a case, I worry about you both so much. I guess that I have turned that into a state of paranoia now.”

“I know,” Tony blew out a breath. “I wish that I had some reassurances for you, but this is our life. We’re good at it. I say we stop talking about that and start talking about us. I asked you to marry me and you said yes.” Tony leaned over to kiss the other half of his heart. 

“I did,” Aubrey giggled. “I can’t believe this really happened, it was so beautiful. I was sitting outside last night after everyone was asleep praying this isn’t a dream. I didn’t think I would ever find love, Tony. I never thought a man could love me, because of the transplant and all the baggage.”

“Are you thinking big wedding or small wedding?” Tony winked. “I never dreamed of a wedding, I never thought I would have one. I made a list of the people that I absolutely want at our wedding.”

“I think,” Aubrey hugged Tony close. “We should sit down when we get back and make a list of everyone that is important to us that we want to share our day. After we have a total, we can start to dream.”

“Honeymoon,” Tony wagged his eyebrows. “No camping and no Gibbs,” Tony laughed. “I am happy we are getting him out, but not for a honeymoon.”

“I agree, that’s too creepy.” Aubrey laughed. “I want to go somewhere that is fun and unique.”

“We’ll work on that,” Tony pulled into the clinic and parked. “I’m going to take some pictures of the outside, I know you want to make the outside of yours more appealing.”

Twenty minutes later, Aubrey emerged from the clinic followed by a man and woman in white coats. “Tony, I want you to meet Jeff and Cheryl Reynolds, M.D.s. They are going to head out to the cabin after they get done for the day, they have agreed to run whatever tests they can here and bill my clinic for it. I promised them if they are ever in the D. C. area we’d take them to dinner.”

“We wanted to do some errands,” Tony sighed. “How much time do we have?”

“Couple hours?” Cheryl questioned. “Will that be enough?”

“Plenty,” Tony laughed. “I can’t let her shop too long, we have bills to pay.”

“Oh a costume shop,” Aubrey pointed across the street. “We should totally have a costume party for Halloween.”

“We could pick the costumes,” Tony snickered. “Dress Gibbs and Vance as Laurel and Hardy.”

“Tim and Delilah could be Lilo & Stitch,” Aubrey laughed. “I can see Tim’s face, totally ticked off.”

“Jimmy and Breena,” Tony paused and started laughing. “They could be Popeye and Olive Oyl.”

“Jimmy with muscles and a pipe,” gasping through laughter. “That new dude, that thinks he is so sexy. Torres? He could come as an eggplant.” 

“You know they would all hate us forever, right?” Tony wiped at his tears.

“Less we have to feed at the reception,” Aubrey snorted. “Win – win.”

“You are so bad, let’s go find something for Delores.” Tony chuckled. “We’ve been so busy, I have been neglecting the other lady in my life.”

“We have to have her over for dinner, Tony. I don’t know why she keeps declining your invitations, I hope I don’t upset her.” Aubrey shrugged. 

“She’s very shy,” Tony sighed. “That’s why she comes off so rough at work, she doesn’t know how to interact with people. We got to lunch once a month, I think you should come in and sit down right with us. She will love you, she just has to relax.”

“It’s Leon,” Aubrey pointed to Tony’s phone. 

“Director,” Tony answered. 

“I checked out these two for you, personally.” Vance sighed. “They are clean. Jackie and Frank Haven, owners of The Mountain View. They’ve been married thirty two years, no children. They are stable as far as income, but certainly not making much of a profit. The Inn was sold to a Clara Garrison at Christmas of last year, she sold it back to them for a small amount. From what I can find on her, she left because she got married. There is no criminal records or even a parking ticket, they are genuinely nice people that are a bit down on their luck.”

“Thank you for taking the time to look into them,” Aubrey expressed her gratitude. “Looks like we have new friends.”

“Let’s go find our new friends,” Tony sighed. “Maybe, they are just what Gibbs needs, someone in his age range to hang out with. I love having him with us, but I keep worrying about him getting bored.”

Walking into the cabin, Tony was met in the main room by a familiar face. “Hello Agent DiNozzo.” 

“Director Elbaz,” Tony was shaken. “How did you know where I was?”

“Tony?” Aubrey moved to her fiancé’s side.

“I inquired,” there was a brief sigh. “Tony, Ziva is dead.”

“What?” Tony moved to sit down. “Dead?”

“There was a bombing, the main living quarters of her home was bombed. She did not make it out, we have been able to recover her body. It is actually at NCIS now, we brought it over so that her autopsy could be done by someone that would do right by her.” Director Elbaz explained. “We needed someone that would keep the results confidential. The reason that I came to find you, Agent DiNozzo is because Ziva had a child, a little girl. She asked that if anything were ever to happen to her that Tali would be brought to live with you, her father.”

“What?” Aubrey looked from Orli to Tony. “Tony?”


	14. Chapter 14

“How did you find us?” Gibbs moved around to confront Director Elbaz. “How?”

“I traced your phone,” Orli sighed. “I didn’t want to do this at NCIS, I wanted to give you time, away from the prying eyes to get used to this. Ziva’s body is going to arrive at NCIS as a Jane Doe case. If your people are as good as Director Vance boasts, they will identify her, and I will get a phone call.”

“You’re not sure it’s Ziva?” Tony started to pace. “I have moved on with my life, I am in love with that woman over there. I don’t know what you expect me to say or do.”

“Where are you going?” Aubrey stopped Jackie and Frank at the back door. “Listen, I am so sorry this is happening while you were here. I don’t want you to leave. I met the doctors that own the clinic in town, they are going to take you on as a patient so that they can do the blood work for me. They will not do any treatment that I do not agree to, but you need to be with me.”

“Sweetheart,” Jackie caressed Aubrey’s cheek. “I appreciate what you want to do for me, but you need to concentrate on your family. I can go to those doctors, if you think they are good.”

“They are nice,” Aubrey sighed. “I haven’t seen their skill. I want to be there. Let’s get you back to bed, you need some rest.”

“Aubrey,” Frank pulled her into a hug. “We’ll go back to the bedroom, you come to us when you can. I don’t exactly understand what is going on, but I picked up on enough to know that you need a friend.” Turning to Jackie, he leaned in for a kiss. “Let’s do that for her.”

“It would be my honor,” Jackie commented as she slowly turned around. “I’m so tired.”

Turning back to the main action, Aubrey took a deep breath. Making her way back into the living room, she caught movement from behind the sofa. “Hey there,” picking up the little girl and her toy, she moved to the sofa. “Everything is so big right now, isn’t it? How can anyone leave this beautiful face behind? Oh Tali, you are so beautiful.”

“Aubrey,” Tony moved to sit with his fiancé. “You have to believe me, that child is not mine.”

“Let me guess, you didn’t have sex with that woman, Bill?” Rolling her eyes, she continued to play with the little one. “No matter how I feel right now, this child is priority. She’s with strangers right now and it has to be confusing. Gibbs, if you will take that lady out of here for a few minutes, I need to talk to Tony.”

“So, you are ok with this?” Tony was shocked.

“Not one bit,” Aubrey whispered loudly. “I don’t want to know what happened between you and Ziva, I know that she is like a thorn in your paw and Jethro’s too. I don’t know what this game is, but this little girl does not deserve to be a pawn in it.”

“I don’t like that she went around Vance,” Tony whispered. “I’m going to call him, get him involved. I don’t trust her story, she’s dancing around a whole hell of a lot of things.”

“Leon,” Aubrey whispered as his face appeared on Tony’s screen. “Keep your voice down, we have a big situation here.”

“Are you in danger?” Vance started to get this gear together. 

“Meet Ziva’s daughter, Tali.” Tony turned the phone for Vance to see. “Director Elbaz traced my location and showed up here, in the middle of our living room at the cabin. We need some help, Director. I don’t know what the game is, but I want Aubrey, Tali and our guests out of here.”

“Why would she go around me?” Vance was growing angry.

“There is something else,” Aubrey sighed. “She says she has a body coming into NCIS, it will be a burn victim, Jane Doe. She says it’s Ziva.”

“You need to head that off,” Tony whispered. “We don’t want another Ari issue in autopsy. Don’t let Jimmy near that body, don’t let that body into the building until it’s bomb checked.”

“I’m on it,” Vance dialed autopsy. “He refused the delivery, he said Gibbs texted him. I’m going to go deal with that and then I am on my way to you with Agents Burley and Hannigan. Do you have your weapons?”

“We don’t leave town without them,” Tony sighed. 

Tony surveyed the cabin, weighing his options on what he could do to get those he cared about out of the line of fire. “Got any ideas?” Aubrey questioned as she rocked a fussy Tali. “When we were walking yesterday, I noticed a cabin nestled in the woods, it didn’t seem to have any signs of life. What if we went there?”

“Come with me,” Tony made his way to the bedroom where Jackie and Frank were restlessly waiting. “I need to get the four of you out of here. There is a cabin, not far from here, but Aubrey saw it nestled into the woods. We don’t know if it is occupied or not, but it’s our only shot. There are enough ATVs around here that once you are out of the line of sight, it won’t be a second thought as to who is on one of those. Frank, we’re going to load some essentials into a bag, I need you to handle that and ride, the best way you can. You follow Aubrey. 

Jackie, do you think that you can hold onto Tali? Put her between you and Aubrey, she can hold onto you, but sandwich her in between.”

“I can do that,” Jackie’s eyes settled on the little girl. “She’s so precious, no matter what the outcome is, that child has to be the priority.”

“There are agents coming from NCIS,” Aubrey explained. “Once they get here, it will be okay. Hold onto Tali, I will be right back.” Aubrey hurried to grab Tali’s things, water bottles and anything she could toss in for a snack, Jackie had to be cared for you. With he medical bag on her shoulder, she headed towards the bedrooms. “Frank, I need you to carry this stuff here. I will hold onto these until we get to the ATVs. Jackie, I will take Tali, you carry these bags. We must go, I need you to follow me. If you need to rest, tell me.”

With his life clearing the side of the cabin, Tony grabbed his and Jethro’s weapons and headed back to where Jethro was talking to Director Elbaz. “Here, Boss.” 

“Your story does not add up,” Tony growled as he held his weapon firmly at his side. “Ziva just happens to be dead so conveniently as I fall in love. You just happen to show up, with a little girl that you claim is my daughter, the day after I propose to the only woman that I have ever deeply loved. You circumvent Director Vance, trace my cell phone and just happen to show up while we are on vacation. What kind of damn fool do you take me for?”

“I promised Ziva that I would do what was in the best interest for Tali,” Elbaz defended.

“You want me to believe that the two of you became the best of friends these last couple of years?” Tony rolled his eyes. “You don’t travel alone, where is your goon squad?”

“Your hostility is not appreciated, Agent DiNozzo. My agents did accompany me, they were ordered to stand down and wait by the vehicles, they were frightening the child.”

“What is your end game?” Gibbs questioned. “How did only part of Ziva’s house get bombed?” If a house gets bombed, it engulfs in flames. How did this one room, housing that little girl get spared?”

“The house had concrete walls,” Orli explained. “There was heavy smoke damage the hallway, but Tali’s room and the play room were unscathed.”

“So, given that Ziva was an act of terrorism, why did they leave the child behind?” Gibbs watched as Director Elbaz started to grow frustrated. “Your story has more holes in it than a block of swiss cheese.”

“What do you want me say?” Elbaz sighed. “Listen, Agent DiNozzo, I know this all seems as if someone is trying to sabotage your relationship with that woman, but I can assure you, that is so far from the truth.”

“I’m supposed to believe that a Mossad operative is capable of telling the truth,” Tony growled. “I want proof that Ziva told you to bring that child to me and that she states that I am the father.”

“She listed you as the father on the birth certificate.” Orli sighed. “Agent DiNozzo, you do not have to believe anything that I say, but the official documents list you as the father of one Tali David. Ziva did not give her your last name, it was a decision that she came to regret over the years.”

“Tony, why don’t you take a walk and calm down.” Gibbs was trying to stall, he knew his agent well enough to know that back up in the form of Leon Vance was on the way.

Aubrey stayed focused, she knew that she had to get her new friends to safety. “Let me see if anyone’s home,” Aubrey slipped off the ATV. “I’m going to pull out a gun, Tony’s back up weapon. Don’t get scared, I put myself through medical school by being a police officer.” Entering the structure, Aubrey looked around. 

“It’s empty, let’s get you inside. I’ll hide the ATVs while you get settled. I will be right back.” Moving their transportation into the trees, Aubrey parked them and took the keys. “Okay, we are hidden. Let’s get unpacked and see what we have to use. This is nicely furnished, I wonder if it’s not rented because it’s on the main path?”

“It’s nice,” Frank looked around. “Even had a washer and dryer, working kitchen. I put the water bottles into the fridge, we can refill them the faucets work. We have plumbing and there is a bedroom back there too. How are your new friends going to find us?”

“I’m still trying to work that out,” Aubrey sighed. “It’s been a while since I have had to think like a cop.”

“You’ll figure something out,” Jackie leaned her head back and closed her eyes. “I’m so tired.”

“Sleep,” Aubrey pulled the blanket from the back of the sofa. “I won’t let any harm come to any of you.” 

“What can I do to help you, sweetheart?” Frank put an arm around Aubrey. “Want to tell me about it?”

“Tali is the daughter of a former co-worker of Tony’s,” Aubrey sighed. “I suspect they were in love, she left abruptly, and he’s been broken hearted over her. When we met, things changed, and he was able to heal. Now, she’s saying that little girl is Tony’s and he’s telling me she isn’t.” 

“Do you trust him?” Frank whispered.

“I trust him,” Aubrey nodded. “I just don’t trust this Ziva person, I asked around about her a little. From what I gathered, she was very disturbed. I don’t know what this game is or who is behind it, but I trust Tony.”

“As long as there is trust, you’re going to be just fine.” Frank smiled down at his sleeping wife. “Do you really think you can help her?”

“I do,” Aubrey gently covered Jackie and Tali up. “I want you two to come back to Virginia with us, you can stay at our house. First, I want you to explain to me what has her so stressed and about your life in Colorado. I don’t need a lot of details, I just need enough so we can help.”

“Over here,” Frank led Aubrey across the room. “Our resort was part of Jackie’s family for forty years. We agreed to sell it to a young woman that we cared about, like family. She took it over, but I think she got bored. She transferred everything back into our names and left town, no warning or explanation. It left Jackie devastated, I was hurt too. Picking it up and running it again, full time has been exhausting. It’s busier than what it was at right before we sold it, but it’s not what we want to be doing with our lives right now.”

“You don’t want to let down family memories,” Aubrey sighed. “Who is watching it while you are here.”

“When Claire acquired it, she did so with the help of a young man she was falling in love with, she left him behind too. He’s running it, but he’s emotionally wounded and working helps him keep it together.”

“That gave me some ideas,” Aubrey sighed as he watched Jackie sleep, jumping when her cell phone rang. “Hello, yes. We are in a different location; our cabin has a rodent problem. I actually see your car, just come straight down that road and park at the water craft launch.”

“This area is so beautiful,” Cheryl said with a whisper as she entered. “I hate to wake her up, but I do want to get her blood to the lab before the cut off.”

“Jackie,” Frank whispered softly. “This is the lady doctor that Aubrey was telling us about. She needs to take some blood.”

“I’m not sure this little one will let me put her down,” Jackie yawned as she moved to sit up with Tali.

“I can get it without disturbing the little one,” Aubrey volunteered. Gently, Aubrey manage to draw the blood needed to run the tests without upsetting Tali or her patient. “We really appreciate this,” Aubrey commented as she handed over the blood and her business card. “Please send the bills there, I will get them paid for you.”

“Aubrey?” Vance called out as he knocked on the door. “Hey, you are very good at hiding. You must be Frank and Jackie Haven, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Frank and Jackie,” Aubrey hugged Leon. “This is Director Leon Vance, he is the big boss at NCIS where Tony and Jethro work, but he’s my friend, too. He will make sure all of this is taken care of.”

“I vetted your doctor friends,” Vance sighed. “They are good people, I came to get a DNA sample from the little lady. I am so sorry that this happened.”

“Well,” Aubrey sighed. “It’s going to have to be ok, Leon. Now, I have to tell someone and they already know. LOOK!”

“He proposed?” Vance looked at the ring on Aubrey’s finger, tears prickling at his eyes. Tony had finally found love, someone to make him complete, the way Jackie had made him feel all those years they were married.”  
“He did,” Aubrey gasped as Leon swooped her into a hug. “I am so happy for you, I can’t wait for you to tell Kayla and Jared.”

“Those are his children,” Aubrey explained with a laugh. “Is it safe for us to go back?”

“How did you find us?” Frank looked outside the cabin, they had left no visible signs that they were hiding there.

“It is actually the fourth place that I checked,” Vance shrugged. “I ran out of structures, this was pretty hidden if you aren’t looking for into the brush. I had to start thinking like a protective friend and cop would.”

“Can we go back?” Aubrey was worried about Tony.

“We are moving the party here,” Tony looked around the small cabin. “Just until the team gets done. Director, I cannot thank you enough for bringing them.”

“Glad you called,” Vance sighed. “I don’t like that she went around me, I don’t trust her. I’m going to have her DNA run, I want to see if she’s telling the truth on that. I heard from Agent McGee, the body was cleared to start the Autopsy. Dr. Palmer found some viable tissue to extract for DNA.”

“Once the cabin is cleared,” Tony sighed . “We’re going back there. We have several days left on this vacation, I think we should spend a few more here. Once we get DNA results, we need to figure out what we are going to do about Tali.”

“We need to start with where she’s going to sleep,” Gibbs walked into the cabin. “There was a bigger department store a few miles out of town, I think we could find what we need there.”

“Hold onto your receipts,” Vance advised. “If this is a game that Director Elbaz is playing, she will be reimbursing you for expenses.”

“It’s all clear,” Stan announced as he made his way into the cabin. “We’ll help you take everything back. This place is beautiful, Tony.”

“When you are done working, Stan, you should come back and do some fishing. We’ve got a spare room.” Gibbs watched as Burley smiled. 

“Actually, I already asked about this cabin. It’s for rent, I am coming back once we know what’s going on. That lake is calling to me, I haven’t had a vacation since Liz’s funeral.” Stan sighed. 

“You’ll eat with us,” Aubrey smiled. “I have so much food, I was so excited I cooked for days.”

With everyone settled back into the cabin, Jackie and Aubrey made their way into town to shop for Tali. The little girl was having a great time looking around at all the clothes and stuffed animals. 

“Her tags say 4T,” Jackie peeked at the tag. “You are a tall one, that’s for sure.”

“I have a credit card with nothing on it,” Aubrey laughed. “I’ll get pick out underwear while you look at pajamas.”

“What do you think little one, do you like these slippers?” Jackie held up a pair with puppies on them. “Kelev!”

“What’s Kelev mean?” Jackie looked to Aubrey.

“That translator app is already going to come in handy.” Phonetically spelling the word into her app, Aubrey waited. “It means dog.”

“Yes!” Jackie handed Tali the slippers. “Kelev, dog. Dog.”

“Kelev!” Tali squealed. 

“Well, she definitely likes dogs,” Jackie laughed as Tali held her slippers, two stuffed dogs and was pointing at a third. “What else do you want to get?”

“Swim suit,” Aubrey pointed to the rack. “She’s going to need a couple pairs of shoes too. I don’t know what to pick for a portable crib, they do not look constructed for a child her size. What if we got one of these toddler beds, we could disassemble it when it’s time to go home.”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” looking through the swimsuit rack, they picked out two swim suits, several blankets and sheet sets. 

“I think we have everything,” Aubrey looked at the list they made before they left. “She has that oversized stroller that brought with her, her car seat too. I think we are good. Let’s take her to grab some snacks and then we are can go. I am glad you thought of bringing that old sheet we found to wrap the bed and mattress in, they can go on top.”

“Wow,” Tony looked at the back of the car. “Did you forget anything?”

“Not one thing,” Jackie laughed. “We stuck to our list, but we may have gotten a few extra selections. Tali seems to love kelev, dogs. So was very content to just hold onto them and Aubrey didn’t have the heart to make her part with them.”

“You doing ok?” Frank kissed his wife’s cheek. “You look like you had a good time.”

“I had a blast,” Jackie yawned. “We have to get this stuff washed, she’s going to need everything ready for her very active self.”

“Did you remember laundry soap?” Gibbs laughed at the pile. “Frank, let’s get this bed inside and put together. She must have been tuned into our talking about a portable crib being for a smaller child.”

“I thought you’d be angry,” Tony unfastened Tali and her puppies from the car seat. “Why aren’t you?”

“I want to be, Tony.” Aubrey sighed deeply. “I really, really want to be. Look at her, she’s so small and her mother either died or abandoned her. She’s alone in this world, all she has is us. I don’t know who to be mad at. We got engaged last night and this creeps up today? I don’t know what to think, Tony.”

“I thought the same thing,” Tony blew out a breath. “I actually considered running, I don’t do well with kids. I’m scared of them.”

“She’s just a small human,” Aubrey laughed. “She likes you, she’s trying to show her kelev to you. What are we going to do if that body at NCIS is Ziva?”

“I have no idea,” Tony whispered as he pretended to kiss the puppies. “Oh, those were good kisses.” Looking to Aubrey, Tony’s heart felt like it was sinking. “I don’t want to lose you, so we’re going to have to do a lot of talking about this.” 

 

End Note: So should they raise Tali? What do you think, is Ziva pulling a fast one?


	15. Chapter 15

“Jackie needing a doctor was probably the best thing to come out of this so far,” Aubrey sighed. “We need to figure things out, Tony. Let’s take a walk.”

Making their way down to the dock, the duo sat snuggled together on a bench. “Thought the first child in our lives would be ours,” Tony sighed. “I had figured we could do a surrogate or adopt, but not this. I don’t know what to do with this. I don’t know how you are keeping it together. Am I crazy to want that rage back?”

“No,” sighing Aubrey looked out the water. “I want to be angry and sad and hate you, but I can’t. I love you so much, I don’t want to lose you. What if this is the beginning of our end, already?”

“It’s not,” Tony pulled Aubrey closer. “I was in love with Ziva, I will admit that. There was something that stopped me from having sex with her. I think it was the way she was so Mossad about the whole thing. There was no love, not one bit of affection or emotion.”

“Anger and lust?” Aubrey shrugged. “From the stories that I have heard, from Breena and Delilah, she sounds like she was a very cold person.”

“The tests won’t come back that Tali is mine,” Tony said with a great deal of strength. “I need to know what is going to happen to her when they find out Ziva lied. Where does she go? I was that kid, raised by strangers because my parents weren’t around. I want to make sure she doesn’t know that feeling, but I don’t want to her be her father. I don’t want a constant reminder of Ziva in our home.”

“What if they can’t find her a home,” Aubrey wrapped her arms tighter around Tony’s middle. “What do we do then?”

“We find her a home,” Tony sighed. “I need to know first, if that body in autopsy is Ziva. After I figure that out, I can make better decisions. If it’s not, none of this is my problem, it will be between Director Vance and Director Elbaz.”

“What about Gibbs?” Aubrey whispered. “If we make this decision, are we depriving him of something? Wait, if that is Ziva at NCIS, why is this your problem?”

“She was a member of our team,” Tony sighed. “Whatever we thought of her after she left, or whatever holes she left, that doesn’t change that we will always take care of one of our own. What happens to Tali, isn’t Gibbs choice to make. It’s going to be Dr. Vance’s decision on how to handle this.”

“What do you say, Mr. DiNozzo, think we should go back to the cabin and entertain our guests?” Aubrey watched as Tony’s face went blank. 

“When Stan and Ned searched the cabin and the grounds, they didn’t search everything.” Tony took Aubrey’s hand and started moving toward the path. “We need Gibbs and Vance.”

“I don’t understand,” Aubrey watched as Tony reached into his pocket for his phone. “Director, it’s me. Can you double back and bring Burley? It just occurred to me, we missed two things in our search.”

“Tony?” Gibbs called out as he walked down the path carrying Tali’s bag. “Look in the bottom.”

“So, I am supposed to believe that we have the Abby issues,” Aubrey growled. “Then, we get that to a point that we can live with it and this creeps up? Seriously?”

“I know,” Tony sighed. “Let’s go back, check in on Jackie. I’m going to take this to the cabin you sheltered in. You haven’t heard back from that doctor duo either.”

“Give it here,” Gibbs put out his hand. “Burley is coming up the road, I’ll meet you back at the cabin.”

“I’ll call them,” stretching Aubrey started back towards the cabin. “We need to make sure during all of this, we take time for us. I don’t want to lose you, Tony. I just don’t know how to keep fighting the demons of your past.”

“Well, we took care of your biological father, but that was Abby’s fault. As betrayed as Gibbs felt by Ziva leaving, I am sure that he is already working on something. He’s not going to tell us what it is, he’ll just execute the plan. That’s how he operates.” Tony explained as they walked. “That man adores you, he’s not going to allow anything to hurt you.”

“Damn right I won’t, all the time that has passed,” Gibbs growled. “Who would relate to Ziva that they would crash this vacation down around our ears? She worked hard to make you jealous of my relationship with her, Tony. Took a while for me to see it, she thought she was winning when she asked me to pick between the two of you. Vance is sending the diaper bag to the FBI lab.”

“She would go to all this trouble to ruin your vacation?” Aubrey looked stunned. “Really?”

“I don’t think that she would go to all the trouble to ruin it,” Tony shook his head. “Perhaps, she got involved in something that was bigger than Director Elbaz was prepared to deal with? She got caught in the crosshairs and the person that is responsible, knows our moves.”

“So, they know we are distracted, not going to question the love child thing,” Gibbs paused. “I’m sorry, Tony.”

“It’s ok,” Tony pointed towards the cabin. “If what we are thinking is true, I think we need to look a little deeper into what Tali brought with her and into the backgrounds of our guests. I’d like to get DNA swabs and fingerprints run on both of them, trust nobody at this point.”

“We have Jackie’s blood,” Aubrey volunteered. “I’m sure we can find a hair follicle or some blood, on Frank’s stuff. He’s nicked himself shaving, I see the small scab. Fingerprints should be easy too, we have enough samples around the cabin.”

“I don’t honestly think they are an issue,” Tony rubbed at his forehead, but let’s make sure we are keeping them safe, just in case.”

“Vance didn’t take anything back to NCIS,” Gibbs said softly. “He’s using an underground lab vetted by the FBI, it’s closer and off the radar. I think he’s just as suspicious of this as what we are. Burley said NCIS had the computer network taken down, DOD is helping with that investigation.”

“Where is that lady that brought Tali?” Aubrey questioned. “How do we know that left to her own devices, she isn’t up to something too. What if she killed Ziva, is that possible?”

“It is,” Tony nodded. “I am not sure what would have transpired to make that happen, unless Ziva came across something that disgraced how her father ran things.”

“I only know Leon as a person,” Aubrey looked from Gibbs to Tony. “How is he as an agent.”

“Almost good enough to be on my team,” Gibbs winked. “Let’s get in there, I don’t know what is next, but I think part of what we need to do is make this look normal.”

“Sorry,” Aubrey walked into the cabin. “We started making out and didn’t want to stop. He can’t keep his hands off of me.”

“More like she can’t keep her hands off of me,” Tony laughed as Aubrey grabbed his butt. “See what I mean, she’s an animal.”

 

“That’s why I came looking for you,” Gibbs chortled. “Didn’t want the two of you arrested for getting naked out there in the woods. You’d never live that down at work, Tony.”

“I think we need to go shopping,” Aubrey looked around the cabin. “We need some groceries that are Tali friendly and some toys and clothes. Jackie, Frank? You two up to going?”

“I am,” Jackie pulled on her shoes. “I was hoping that was on your agenda. I need to get a few things for us, I’d like to get her a present too, if that is ok.”

“I think that would be great,” Tony nodded. “Let’s lock up the cabin and hit the road.”

Tali couldn’t contain her excitement. There were so many toys to look at, her hands wanting to touch everything. Watching the little girl’s reaction, Tony was left wondering what she had experienced in life, his eyes settling on Aubrey’s knowing she was wondering the same thing.

“Mine?” Tali held up a plush elephant. 

“Yes,” Aubrey picked up the little girl and her new toy and placed them back in the shopping cart. “It’s so beautiful.”

“Clothes?” Jackie pointed towards the rack. “I only saw two outfits.”

“Definitely,” Aubrey and Jackie made their way to the clothing rack with Tali leaving Tony and Gibbs to take Frank off to shop for other things. 

“Jackie,” Aubrey placed her hand on her friend’s shoulder. “Would you allow us to do your fingerprints and DNA, get you in the database? I have an idea to increase your business at the hotel, it’s just going to require that we get your security clearance on the books with NCIS and the FBI.”

“I’m fine with that, I am sure Frank would be too.” Holding up a pair of shorts and a top. “What do you think?”

“I think we get that,” Aubrey turned to check on Tali, she seemed very content to play with the elephant she had picked. “Once you get a chance to talk to Leon, I am betting we could get him to recommend it to agents. Maybe, we could figure out your pricing and make it look like they are getting a special deal, even if we have to raise your base a bit.”

“You have a good business mind,” Jackie added another outfit to the cart. “Pajamas?”

“Yes, then we will get her a toothbrush and some other things. I think we need to find more toys, she can’t just play with an elephant and a dog. Maybe some books, puzzles and things.” Aubrey looked to see that Tony had been close enough to hear what she proposed to Jackie.

“Can you make that happen?” Frank looked to Tony and Gibbs. “Increase our business by suggesting it to the agents?”

“Yes,” Tony nodded. “I think once they meet you, it will be pretty easy.” Seeing the blank look on Frank’s face, Tony decided to continue. “I was hoping you’d come back with us for a bit, stay and get some rest. We have the room, Gibbs lives close and stays with us a lot. It’s easier when we have things planned.”

“There’s a lot to do,” Gibbs added. “Plenty of shops in town, it’s quiet. I think that Jackie could get some quality rest. I know you’d have great food, I stay so I can eat.”

Laughing, Frank nodded. “I think we can manage that. Plus, we could do the background stuff she talked about, get it out of the way. Maybe we could sit down with our current rates and come us with a plan.”

“All in good time,” Gibbs pointed towards the personal care items. “Let’s get you stocked up on supplies, you’re going to be with us for a while. Let me do this for you, I think that someone needs to give you a break in life.”

“Like the three of you are trying to figure out how to manage for that little girl.” Frank sighed. “I can’t imagine that would be easy, I am sure you wanted your first child to be with that young woman. There is no reason, this cannot be beautiful. It’s just got to be right for you, both of you. You are entering the greatest partnership of your life, Tony. There is nothing else like it.”

“We’re done shopping for the princess,” Aubrey announced as they walked into the health and beauty section. “Now, let’s get you what you need to be with us for a while.”

“We are going back with them,” Frank explained to Jackie. “You need the rest, they think they can help us with the business. I think we should oblige them, let this try to work out.”

“I agree,” Jackie whispered, her body starting to feel heavy. “I need sleep.”

“Let’s get you to the bench,” Aubrey pointed to a spot near the pharmacy. “You just relax for a minute, let me know if you want something special, I can hear you.” Making her way down the aisles, Aubrey added things to their cart to get them through the stay at the cabin but making notes in her phone that she needed to shop once they go back to Virginia.  
“You know,” Frank listened as Jackie chatted with Aubrey while she shopped. “I don’t generally believe in fate, but I think fate brought the five of us together. Listening to Jackie, that’s the best she’s sounded in months.”

“Life is funny that way,” Tony snickered. “Wait until you meet my father, he’s going to hit on her wife, but he’s harmless. Well, I think he is harmless. Lots of charm.”

“Don’t forget the eyes,” Aubrey sighed as she walked around the corner. “He’s got eyes that sparkle and dance, he’s a character. I do believe, we are ready to go.”

“When did you have time to food shop too?” Tony looked at the cart, the clothing draped over the side to make room for the groceries.

“I’m fast,” Aubrey laughed. “I knew what I wanted to make, Jackie told me what she needed to dazzle us with her Eggs Florentine. We got in and out over there.”

“Tali?” Tony looked at where the little girl was still playing with her new elephant. “Are you ready to leave? Tali?”

“She acts like that isn’t her name,” Gibbs snorted. “Let’s go check out, we have adventures to have.”

With their purchases put away, a load of laundry in the washing machine, the group made their way down to the water to play. Tony had purchased a couple of punch balloons and was blowing one up for them to play with. 

“Smart investment,” Gibbs commented. “If it gets lost, you have a pocket full of replacements.”

“Here we go,” Tony started bouncing the balloon loving the giggles of the little girl as she and Aubrey chased it while the older crew watched. “That’s great, keep it going. Oh! Oh my! You saved it!”

 

“You appear to be settling in together very well,” Vance commented as he made his way towards his agents. “Keep playing, Tony. I just need to ask Gibbs a question, I am waiting on another test.”

“Leon?” Gibbs walked away from his friends.

“Don’t worry, I did a deep dive on those two. They are exactly who they say they are. I got your message about wanting to get their prints and DNA into our system for clearance. I’ll do that.” Vance sighed.

“Get to the point, Leon.” Gibbs could see Vance was stalling. “Now.”

“They stopped the breach at NCIS,” Vance sighed. “It started within the office of Mossad Director Orli Elbaz. The DNA taken from that little girl is not a match to Special Agent DiNozzo.”

“He said it wouldn’t be,” Gibbs sighed in relief.

“Gibbs, it doesn’t match Ziva either. That little girl is not her daughter, I am not sure who she is or where she came from, but she’s not biologically Tony’s or Ziva’s.”

“Is the body back at NCIS, Ziva?” Tony questioned as he walked up on the conversation, his eyes watching the beach area where Frank and Jackie were playing with his girls.

“It is,” Vance confirmed. “Dr. Palmer believes the fire was set to hide the cause of death. We’re running the little girl’s DNA, if she’s been reported missing and her DNA is in the system, we will find her parents.”

“What about Elbaz?” Gibbs questioned. “Why would she be part of this? She would have to know that our protocol would be to run DNA. Why would she risk it?”

“I want NCIS to find and kill the person that did this,” Elbaz stepped into the conversation with Burley close behind. “Your agents are very good, Leon. The child was an orphan, Ziva took her in about a month ago. She wanted to reconnect with her NCIS roots, she thought perhaps a child of Tali’s age would be the key.”

“You used a child,” Tony growled. “What is her name?”

“Elianna,” Elbaz sighed. “Ziva was trying to get her used to the name Tali, the child never took to it.”

“Because the name Tali would pull at our heartstrings?” Tony sighed. “I’m done with this, I apologize Director, but I have priorities. I trust that you can work this out.”

“Tony?” Aubrey watched with confusion and Tony returned to play. “What’s wrong?”

“Long story,” Tony sighed. “Elianna, do you want some ice cream?”

“Elianna?” Jackie looked at Tony, very confused. “I don’t understand.”

“The woman that was killed,” Tony sighed. “Took her from an orphanage a couple months ago, she was going to use her as a way to get back into our lives. From what I am gathering, she was going to attempt to finish what her father started. In order to do that, she needed an in. Elianna is her in. DNA showed that she’s not mine or Zivas.”

“Absolutely no biological ties to you or her?” Aubrey hugged Tony tight. “What can we do?”

“Right now,” Gibbs rejoined the family. “You let Leon work on it, what you said is correct, Tony. Ziva didn’t change, she became more calculated and dangerous as time passed. For now, she stays with us.”

“Yay!” Everyone cheered leaving the little girl smiling ear to ear.


	16. The reason I haven't updated

I know that I have been MIA, I apologize. Towards the end of March, my dog fell ill. We took care of her round the clock, had her hospitalized to try to give her a chance. On April 10, she let us know that she had fought long enough and we had to put her to sleep. 

Our hearts are broken... we feel so devastated, she was family. Hopefully, I can get my groove back to write soon

Just please understand, I am devastated and need some time to process the loss. She was my best friend, the reason I have survived some pretty tough things that life has thrown my way.

Her death has left a huge void, a hole ...

I know that my fellow pet filled families will understand. Hug your fur babies for me and know that I haven't forgotten you, I am just exhausted and hurting.


End file.
